My Sky Princess
by SmoakAndArrow
Summary: What if Clarke had been imprisoned at 15 not 17 and had been close friends with Bellamy and Octavia. Someone helped her escape and sent her down to earth on her own to escape death when she turned 18. How will she survive on the ground? Had they just sent her to her death?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first 100 story so please bare with me. There are going to be a few spelling and grammar mistakes and for that I am sorry but I hope you still read the story anyway. I am sorry if I get some of the Trigedaslang wrong (which I probably will) but I am trying my best. I have had to make up some of it because I couldn't find some of the translations online.**

 **This story is set when Clarke is 15 instead of 17 and she goes to the ground alone in hopes of a better life. Please no flames for this story. Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated, it will be taken into account and I will do what I can to make it better.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. Happy reading. Now on with the story!**

It has been two weeks since Clarke's dad got floated and she had been placed in a prison cell to keep her from telling anybody what her dad tried to tell the people of the Ark. The life support was failing, it was not bad, not yet anyway but it would get worse as time goes on and at this rate they will only survive for a few more years before it fails all together and they run out of oxygen. But she guessed she would already be dead before that. The chancellor and the rest of the council don't want people to know about the malfunction because it might cause a panic and with a ship this small… lets just say that is not a good thing. Anyway Clarke and her dad thought that everyone had a right to know the truth but apparently not.

There was a knock at the door and the flap in the middle opened to pass Clarke her food tray that had that days meal on it. Sighing she stood up from her bed and walked over to collect the food before returning to her bed. She picked at the food before finally deciding to eat some of it when realising how hungry she was. The food wasn't that nice, all stale and metallic tasting but you get used to it if that's all you can eat. 30 minutes and an empty tray later she pushed the tray back through the flap and walked around the tiny space she called a room.

She could feel her eyes growing heavy and mer mind going hazy. Sitting down on the uncomfortable prison bed she played back and let the blackness surround her.

When she opened her eyes she became confused. She was not in her usual prison cell but a padded seat with a space suit and a helmet on. Looking around in a panic she found a note attached to one of the screens. Picking it up she read it to herself.

Clarke,

I could not let you rot in that cell for the next two years then get floated when you are 18. You were only trying to do the right thing, as was your father but you saw how that worked out.

You are being sent to the ground, that way you will at least have a chance to live the rest of your life. It may not be with me and your friends but you deserve a life and up here cannot provide you that.

I know this is a long shot but it is the only choice I have if I want you to live.

Be safe my daughter and know I will always be with you and I will always be watching over you from the sky. Literally.

I love you so much Clarke, never forget that.

Be safe.

Love Mom

xxxx

Tears welled up in Clarke's eyes as she thought of being away from her friends and family any maybe never seeing them again. But her mom was right at least this was she would have a chance to live and not be confines to a box for the rest of her life. For 3 years.

A low rumbling followed by violent shaking sent Clarke into a panic, the rumbling got louder and louder until it was almost deafening. She looked around and saw that some of the screens had turned themselves on and was showing footage from outside the pod. 'They must be live camera's' she thought as she saw the earth getting closer and closer towards her.

The panic still running high and the fear still on the same level but now excitement had started to kick in too. Clarke had dreamed of going to earth and seeing it for herself since she was a little girl, having seen it in all her text books at Ark school. She never thought it would be like this, on her own at 15 years old with nothing but a few supplies and her fathers watch.

The pod suddenly jerked upwards as if it had been pulled by something. She looked on the screens and found that the earth was not rushing towards her any more, it was still getting closer but more slowly now like a feather falling to the floor. Clarke now had time to gaze at the beauty of the ground. Lush green forests and open fields with spaces of open water that were just calling to her.

The bubble of calm and awe did not last long before the ground was once more rushing towards her and she braced herself from that inevitable impact. The pod crashed into the ground with an echoing boom and Clarke was once again plunged into darkness.

 **I am sorry this chapter is so short I will try and make them longer in the future.**

 **Please do not forget to review and tell me what you think. Weather you loved it or hated it I still want to hear.**

 **Thanks for reading. Manda :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading my story I am glad you are enjoying it :) Thank you to everyone who Followed and/or Favourite'd it.**

 **A big shout out to MJandSports for being my first reviewer.**

 **To the guest who posted in Spanish, I had to use a translate app to read it haha but I will try and make my chapters longer.**

 **To yoli1994, I am glad you like it and I will try and make my chapters longer.**

 **To Belle Morte Rising, I am glad you think it is well written even thoe there is probably going to be mistakes along the way :)**

 **To LiaCoelho, I am defiantly going to continue!**

 **To Eren23, I hope it stays interesting for you.**

 **And finally to LouLou (guest) The first few chapters are going to be about Clarke's stay on the ground and getting accustomed to their way of life but I am going to be skipping months at a time. Like how she is getting on and what she is doing every few months. At this point chapter 4 will take place 2 months after the end of chapter 3 and it will continue like that until I decide to bring in Th 100.**

 **Thats enough of me rambling. On with the story!**

This time when Clarke awoke she was laid on a bed of soft green grass surrounded by tall trees for as far as the eye could see. It would have been beautiful if not for the two weapons that were pointed at her face by a man and a woman.

She scrambled backwards trying to get away from the start pointy things that could easily impale her.

"Hu laik Yu?" (who are you?) the woman asked in a language Clarke did not understand. The woman eyes were hard but they held curiosity.

"Wia don yu hir?" (why are you here?) the man asked in the same language not lowering his weapon at her obvious confusion or terror.

"I don't know what you are saying. I'm sorry" Clarke said as meaningful as she could not wanting to piss off the already angry people any more. Both the strangers looked at each other and sharing a look before lowering their weapons and pulling Clarke to her feet.

"I said who are you?" the woman asked again this time in english.

"My name is Clarke griffin" she said a little more relaxed that she was able to understand them and that there were not no weapons pointed at her head.

"Well Clarke Griffin, why are you here?" she asked still holding tightly to one of her arms while the other one was held tightly by the man.

"I was sent to earth by my mother so I could have a life. I used to live up there in the sky but I get sent down here because I had a better chance of survival down here on earth" Clarke said looking up at the sky wondering what they were al doing now, weather anybody apart from her mother and her friends knew she was missing.

"How can you live in the sky?" asked the man from behind her who was still holding onto her arm tight enough to leave a bruise.

"We lived in a metal box with engines and thrusters that created its own gravity so that we stayed in orbit with the earth" she replied getting only blank looks from her captors indicating they had no idea what she was talking about. They stayed quiet for a few seconds before pulling her behind them and walking deeper into the forest.

"Where are you taking me? Please I am telling you the truth, I mean you no harm" Clarke pleases and they started laughing while carrying on walking.

"As if you could harm us, little girl. And we are taking you to out commander in our village, she can decide what to you with you" they said not looking at her, or even glancing her way they just kets staring straight ahead.

"Could I at least go back and get my things and my bag from the ship. There are pictures of my mom and my friends in there who I am probably never going to see again" she asked and was pleasantly surprised when they stopped walking and turned around to walk back to the ship.

Clarke gathered her things into the bad that had spilled the contents onto the floor during the landing. She also disconnected the radio and tucked into her bag before making her way over to where the two grounders were impatiently waiting for her. When she got there they grabbed her arms and once again started pulling her along.

"You know you don't have to pull me, I will come willingly" Clarke spoke the truth but they either did not believe her or just did not want to let go as they ignored her comment and carried on walking at the fast pace. Clarke let out a sigh before picking up her pace a little to match theirs so they did not have to forcibly pull on her arms. She knew she was not going to get away, even if she could get away, she wouldn't get far not knowing the landscape or the ground.

After hours of walking through the almost symmetrical forest, Clarke's legs were ready to collapse from under her. Her feet had gone numb about 30 minutes previously and a thin sheet of sweat coater her forehead from the scorching midday sun barring down on them. Eventually they came to a clearing and beyond that a big open field leading to a small village. They trudged down the hill, the two warriors having to almost carry Clarke down and through the gates of the village. She did not have much time to look at her surroundings as she was trying to focus on keeping her legs moving for as long as she could.

Reaching a tent they called out in the same language from earlier and moved inside when they heard a response. Dropping her on the ground in front of a young woman around the same age as Clarke and stepping back slightly to observe and make sure she would not try and hurt herself or anybody else. The woman was sat on a special seat of some kind and had black paint smeared cross her face.

"Who are you and why have you come? Who sent you?" she questioned, her face showing no emotion but her eyes showing curiosity and slight wonder.

"My name is Clarke Griffin. My mom sent me here from the sky because she wanted me to have a better life" Clarke spoke honestly, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the dangerous looking woman.

"She cannot be telling the truth Heda, it is impossible to live in the sky. She was trespassing, she should be killed" the woman who accompanied Clarke spoke from behind her itching to move forward and kill the brat.

"Teik frag odon Indra" (let her finish Indra) the throne woman said to the person threatening to kill Clarke.

"Go on. How? I thought it was impossible to live in the sky" she said turning back to Clarke, the small gleam of curiosity growing as the continued talking to the mysterious woman in front of her.

"It is not impossible to live in the sky, very hard and takes a long time because if one thing goes wrong then everybody dies. but not impossible" Clarke said looking up at the woman. She looked at the man and woman behind her still slightly afraid that the were going to kill her from behind any moment now. The brunette stood from her throne and waved her hand at the two people behind her.

"Gon we oso" (leave us) she said to them. They looked confused and started at her before she narrowed her eyes and they nodded.

"Sha Heda" (Yes Commander) they said before exiting the tent and standing guard outside to stop disruptions.

"Who are you? and why do they listen to you?" Clarke asked as the woman walked over and brought a box in front of Clarke for her to sit on.

"My name is Lexa. I am the commander on the twelve clans" she said with pride and a little sadness in her voice. Clarke rose to shaky feet and sat herself on the box.

"Commander, what's that, like a leader? and what is the twelve clans?" she questioned wanting to know more about the woman sitting in front of her.

"Yes a leader and this land has many clans, the Trigedakru, that's us, have an alliance with 11 other clans. To help keep peace and to trade goods that the others do not have" Lexa explained trying to word it so Clarke would understand.

"And you lead them all?" Clarke asked in wonderment. How could a girl as young as her have so much responsibility.

"Well each Kru has their own leader but I am the leader of the coalition" she walked over to a table and picked up a bottle of some kind and passed to Clarke who took it with shaky hands.

"It is only water, you must be thirsty from your long journey" she could now see that Lexa did not mean her any harm. She was trying to help her. Clarke quickly unscrewed the cap as best she could with her unsteady hands and brought it to her lips, tipping it up and feeling the cool liquid run down her dry and sore throat.

"Thank you" she said as soon as she finished drinking and had passed the bottle back to the Commander who gave a nod in return.

"So where are the rest of your people?" Lexa questioned when she had returned the water back to the table and sat back in her seat.

"Still on the Ark, in the Sky. I was sent down alone" Clarke replied slightly upset that she would never see her family of friends again but happy she was alive and free instead of trapped inside a metal box.

"So you have nowhere to go?" she asked sitting forward on her throne hoping the answer would be what she waned it to be.

"No I don't. I don't even know how to survive down here. I won't last 2 minutes" she complained as she leaned her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

"Yes you do and yes you will" Lexa stood and offered Clarke a hand. She took it with confusion showing clear on her face.

"From now on you will live here, in this village. You will train as our warriors do and learn to survive this harsh land. You can do this or you can walk out of those gates and try to fend yourself. Your choice" she said looking Clarke straight in the face waiting for an answer.

"But who will train me, those two people that were in here earlier didn't seem to like me very much" Clarke said knowing or hoping it would not be those who trained her.

"Indra and Gustus mean well, they are just looking our for their commander. They are my personal guards. I will train you myself, who better to teach you the ways of my people than the leader herself" she explained as if it was clear as day.

"Are you sure, you must be pretty busy with leading and stuff" she said just wanting to make sure she was not pulling her away from any important business.

"I would not have offered if I did not intend to follow through on it Clarke" she said wanting the blonde to realise that she had a place among them.

"Ok I accept" she smiled and held her hand out for Lexa to shake but was slightly taken aback when she grabbed her forearm in a tight hold. Her hand hovered over the other girls arm not sure what to do until she figured out, this must be the grounders version of a handshake so she copied Lexa's movement and looked up at her.

They walked out of the tent and to the top of the hill where they could see most of TonDC. Lexa held up her arms and everyone in the village stopped what they were doing, turning to their commander and stood patiently, waiting for her to speak.

" Disha ste Klark kom Skaikru. Em slip daun kom skai en em ste lona. Oso na jak op em raun an em na laik won kom oso. (This is Clarke of the Sky people, she fell from sky and is alone. We will take her in and she will be one of us) Lexa brought Clarke up beside her as she spoke so her people would know the young woman in question. People cheered and shouted welcome from where they were stood at the foot of the hill. Clarke could feel her cheeks warming up from all the attention she was getting.

After 5 or so minutes of cheering Lexa dismissed them all and they went back to their days routine. A new tent was being set up for Clarke at the edge of the centre of the village close to where the warriors stayed but also close to the locals.

A small child around 4 pulled on Clarke's trouser leg to get her attention. She looked down at the young girl to see she was holding out a necklace made from string and multicolored pieces of material. You could tell a child had made it but it looked amazing and it looked like it had taken a long time. She accepted the gift with a wide smile.

"Thank you" she said to the child but she tipped her head to the side in confusion and scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Mochof" spoke Lexa from behind her.

"Mochof" Clarke repeated nodding her head and the child smiled back before wrapping her small arms around her legs for a few seconds before saying goodbye to her commander and her new friend.

"It seems like you are stealing the hearts of my children already Clarke" Lexa smiled slightly and began walking with the blonde following up to Clarke's newly built tent with a bed and a small table inside. Lexa bid her goodnight and told her to get some rest as the next day would be long and hard. Within minutes of her body hitting the soft fur, she was asleep.

Her dreams to be filled with a certain brunette Commander.

 **Well the chapter is over, I hope you liked it. I don't want to rush anything but I don't want to ignore the chemistry these two characters have. It won't be a low build but it won't be jumping right into anything either.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Until Next time, Manda :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thank you to those people who have reviewed on this story and thank you to those people who have favourited it and followed it, it really means a lot to me that you like the story and i am trying to do things that everyone will like.**

 **To LiaCoelho, Yes Clarke will be learning medicine and training to become a healer alongside Nyko. I am glad you liked the last chapter, hopefully you will like this one too.**

 **To Belle Morte Rising, Thanks, I tried to do something that I think she/they would do in this situation.**

 **To Eren23, Glad you like it. I am trying not to rush it and trying to make it believable and real at the same time. Anyway here is the next chapter for you.**

 **To alicezoeyblack, Thank you and lets hope you think they are all awesome haha.**

 **To soulterror, I will definitely continue with this story as long as I keep getting feedback from people haha ;)**

 **To Guest, I am glad I kept you interested enough to carry on.**

 **Well here is the next chapter you have been waiting for so I will stop babbling and let you read it!**

The sun was just beginning to rise as Lexa walked into her tent and shook her awake, placing some clean clothes on the table.

"Come on Clarke, wake up it is time to train" she said still trying to wake the sleeping blonde who just batted her hands away and rolled over onto her other side to get some more sleep. Lexa stood and put her hands on Clarke's back then pushed. Caught off guard and not expecting it Clarke rolled off the bed and landed on the ground with a thud. She just laid there not believing that she had just been pushed out of bed at the crack of dawn.

"Get dressed and meet me outside the tent in 5 minutes. If you are not there I will be coming back to dress you myself" and with that the Commander left the tent to give Clarke her privacy. She heaved herself off the floor and yawned, rubbing her eyes, she looked around and saw the clothes, she walked over and lifted the clothes off the table to have a look at them. They looked just the right size so she took off her clothes that she had on the day before and slept in and replaced them with the new clothes she had been given.

A few minutes later she walked out of the tent to see the sun rising over the hilltop. She just stood and stared at the beauty of it having never seen a sunrise before. This was just the first of many first's she would experience on the ground. Following Lexa through the small village she finally had a chance to look at what what was around her.

Huts made from any material that could be found, mostly metal and some pieces of wood, most cramped together to fit as many in as they could in a small space like this. Boxes and other things that could be used as a chair gathered round in groups sort of like a meeting place. Logs and other pieces of wood gathered up in a pile with four logs surrounding them coming to a point at the top to build a fire for keeping warm and as a source of light.

The grounders may not have that much but they use what they have and they make it work. They are happy with what they have because they have known no different.

Soon they get to another clearing on the other side of the village and stopped. Lexa dropped the bag she was carrying and took out 4 swords. She placed them on the ground next to the bag stood back up to face Clarke.

"First thing is building strength as well as testing your coordination" she said standing directly in front of Clarke.

"I will show you a basic move and you will copy. Once you know the move and you can do it without hesitating or thinking in retaliation then we will continue to learn another move" she announced and started moving her arms as if to hit Clarke and bring her to the floor. She did this a few times before indicating for Clarke to copy her movements. Clarke copied her movements slowly and unsure but successfully completed it. She did this a few more times before gaining a little more confidence and started getting faster with her movements, soon matching Lexa in pace and speed.

"You learn fast Clarke of the Sky People" she complimented smiling to herself.

"I have a good teacher" Clarke shot back through short sharp breaths.

They continued this for another two hours and at least 8 more moves which by the end of the session Clarke had mastered and could complete with precision and accuracy. Both the women were sat on the ground taking a break and having a drink before starting again this time with a sword.

"Pick these swords up and see which one you feel the most comfortable with. Which one you feel drawn to" she picked up the first and immediately put it back down, it was too heavy and did not feel right in her hand. The second one she picked up was a little better, she passed it between both hands and closely looked at it before setting it down next to the first. The third one caught her eye, it had a black leather handle with a polished silver blade that curled and pointed at the end. It was a lot different to the others, it had no designs or engravings on it other than the paid of wings at the bottom the blade near the hilt. She picked it up and instantly felt comfortable with it, the weight was right and it was perfectly balanced, to her it felt like it fit in her hand like a puzzle piece fitting with another. She turned to Lexa and held it up.

"This one" she said looking at the commander with a look of confidence and sure.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking at the sword in amazement.

"Yes why, is there something wrong with this one?" Clarke looked down at the sword and placed the tip on the ground holding the handle at an angle to look at it properly.

"No there is nothing wrong with it. I just made that for myself a few years ago before I was called to be Commander but I never use it. You have the same bearings as I do which is very, very rare. Almost everybody's bearings are different which is why you cannot just go up to a pile of weapons and take one off the top to use. You have to test them first to see which suits you. The only people I have known with the same bearings are my mother and father and a bonded couple in the Floukru, the Boat People" Lexa answered taking the sword from Clarke and swishing it through the air with practiced grace before lowering it to the ground and handing it back to Clarke.

"You made this?" she asked looking up to Lexa in amazement wondering how a woman so young had made something so beautiful and graceful.

"Yes when I was 11 winters" she explained and Clarke looked shocked that an 11 year old would be allowed to handle a sword let alone make one then she remembered that things worked differently here than they had on the Ark. Kids have to learn from a young age how to defend themselves and how to hunt.

"When did you become the Commander, what age?" Clarke asked curious to how long Lexa had been leading.

"I was called to be Heda when I turned 13 but before that I became Anya's second shortly after I had made that sword" she said thinking back to the time when she could just be a child and do what all the other children do. A time when she could be free.

"You were so young. You barely even had chance to be a child before you were thrown in the deep end with responsibilities and power" Clarke said, sadness coating her voice as she imagined a 13 year old Lexa sat at the throne watching all the other children run around and have fun while she had to sit and be mature, too mature for her age.

"I was young but I was chosen. It is not a choice, if the spirit chooses you to lead then you must obey and take your position as leader of your people. It is a great honour to be chosen, it shows you are strong and wise…" Lexa trailed off stopping the sentence before she had a chance to finish it not wanting to reveal what she sometimes thought of being a young Commander.

"But… I know there is but" Clarke said as she gestured for her to continue what she was about to say. Lexa looked like she was having an internal battle with herself until she finally gave up.

"But sometimes I think that I was called too early. And sometimes I just want to let go of my Commander side and let my guard down for once. Be who I want to be instead of who everyone expects me to be" Lexa spoke true, not entirely sure why she was. She felt comfortable around Clarke like she could truly be herself and let some of her walls down, walls she had spent years building, to keep people from seeing her venerable side, the side that would make her look weak.

Lexa picked the sword up and ran her finger over the soft leather of the handle and spoke softly.

"It is said that two people who share the same bearings have an intwined destiny. They were destined to meet and form a strong bond, weather that be of hatred, love or friendship"she explained from what had been said and what had been passed down from generation to generation.

"Do you believe that?" Clarke asked without looking at the Commander as she reached for the sword and studied it.

"I believe that everything happens for a reason. Weather the legend is true or not fate brought us together for a reason we just do not know the reason yet" she answered truthfully.

For the next two hours Lexa showed Clarke how to hold the sword and how to stand. As soon as that was learned she taught her some basic moves and how to not overstep to keep balanced. By the time training was over they were both sweating and Clarke's muscles hurt from keeping the sword up all the time.

They got back to their rooms and changed ready to head down to the pavilion for breakfast. Feeling sore but proud and accomplished she grabbed her plate and went to sit down as soon as the food was put on her plate.

For the rest of the day she explored the village she now knew as TonDC. Kids and adults alike welcomed her into their village and introduced themselves with passing warriors translating for her. She met Nyko, their healer who she had a very long conversation about different methods of healing, ending with him offering to teach her a few of the methods and her accepting, promising to share her knowledge of Sky healing as he called it.

Meal time soon came around as she made her way to where everybody ate their food and sat down in the chair she had taken for breakfast and began eating her food. As she was leaving the hall Lexa came up behind her.

"You did well today for your first lesson but remember you have much more to learn. It is a good thing you are a fast learner" she complimented noticing how much effort Clarke put into the training session and how she would not stop until she got it perfect. That was a good trait and if she carried on like she was, she will be as good as any other warrior in no time.

"Thanks. I really appreciate you doing this for me, you could have just thrown me out or killed me but you didn't, why?" Clarke questioned wondering why she had saved her, helped her even.

"You were alone and defenceless, not a threat or a disturbance to anybody. Also you intrigue me, I wanted to know more about you" she said the last part to herself not wanting to admit it even to herself but Clarke obviously heard as Lexa saw a blush creep up Clarke's neck and onto her face accompanied by a shy smile that made Lexa's heart beat a little faster in her chest.

"Would it be too much to ask for another favour?" Clarke asked twisting her hands together nervously.

"Of course" she said. At this point Lexa would do almost anything for the young blonde she had just met.

"Could you learn me your language. Since I am going to be staying here I would like to be able to understand people of the village, plus I am thinking of learning to become a healer like Nyko, it would take some pressure off of him and I was practicing to be a healer under my mother when I was on the Ark"

"Of course I will teach you. In return would you well me what the Ark was like?" Lexa answered and asked in the same sentence wanting to know about what is was like where she used to live. Clarke nodded eagerly wanting to share as much about her old life with Lexa as possible.

"I have some pictures of it in my bag if you want to look?" she offered. and Lexa nodded with a small smile in return. They walked up to Clarke's tent together in comfortable silence and Lexa waited for Clarke to enter before following and standing near the entrance. Clarke looked up at her and frowned.

"You don't have to stand in the entranceway you can come and sit on the bed if you want" she said gesturing for her to sit down and Lexa walked over to perch on the end of the bed. Clarke roller her eyes and took off her shoes before sitting in the middle of the bed cross legged with her bag and motioned Lexa over so she could see the pictures properly. She pulled them out of their packet and held them up. She showed various pictures of the Ark, different rooms and sights that could be seen before she got to the last picture and smiled. It was taken on her 15th birthday, her favourite people all in one place.

"Who are they?" Lexa asked leaning over to get a better view.

"They are my friends and family. In the front left is Wells I met him in school and we stayed close friends from there. Next is me obviously. Next to me is Octavia we have been close friends practically sisters since she was born, she is two years younger than me. Next to her is her brother Bellamy who might as well be my older brother we act or used to act more like brother and sister than friends. Next to him is Raven, I met her when she came into medical with a big gash on her arm and I helped stitch it up, we just carried on talking to each other from there and became close friends. Top left is Wells dad then my mom and dad and Octavia and Bellamy's mom at the end" She pointed to everyone as she said their names so Lexa could put a face to a name. By the end of it tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked noticing the expression on her face reaching up to wipe away a stray tear that had slipped down her cheek.

"I just miss them. I am never going to see them again and I didn't even get to say goodbye" she sniffled and let the tears of sorrow fall down her cheeks making her vision blurry. Lexa reached out and pulled Clarke into a firm but comforting embrace letting her cry her pain away. Lexa could feel a wetness on her neck as tears leaked from Clarke's eyes. She could feel soft lips occasionally brush against her pulse point and warm breath blowing over the skin on her neck.

Her mind wandered away from the upset teen and thought about her lips, how good they would feel on her own and how good her hands would feel snaking round her waist to rest on her lower back. She was shook out of her own world and Clarke hiccuped, she had stopped crying now but her breath was shaky as she attempted to get control of her emotions.

"I'm sorry" Clarke said pulling away and wiping her face with the sleeve of her jacket.

"There is no need to be, it is not good to keep things buried inside" she told the blonde.

"I think I am going to try and get some sleep" Clarke lay back on the bed and pulled the furs up over herself snuggling into the warmth they provided.

"Goodnight Clarke. Sleep well" Lexa let her hand linger on the top of her head when she brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Goodnight Lexa" Clarke said in return before letting exhaustion wash over her.

 **Well that is another chapter, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, it really keeps me motivated and encourages me to write.**

 **Thanks, Manda.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the continuing support I am getting on this story. I have had to change some things around so that it will make sense. Such as Raven will be taking Clarke's place as part of the 100 otherwise it would be the 99 and that doesn't sound right. If anyone has an idea they want to pitch in or what you want to see these characters do in this story then give me a heads up, I am always interested to see what other people really want to happen.**

 **To Mel (guest), I am glad you like it :)**

 **To Belle Morte Rising, I am trying to make the relationship between Clarke and Lexa as real as possible and not make it rushed. I want it to be believable. I honestly had no idea what I was talking about the sword bearings, I think I just made that up apart from everyone is different with swords. I thought the sword bearings myth would be sort of romantic and it ties in to how they live, kind of medieval. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **To soulterror, Thanks and here is the next chapter for you to enjoy.**

 **To LiaCoelho, I tried to explain what a typical day for her would be and how she would cope and fir in with being on the ground. A pet is a good idea, I just need to think of one. Probably something unusual and as a gift from someone. Hugs to you too!**

 **To jupitersthunder, Good I am glad you like it, is this son enough for you ? haha.**

 **Anyway lets get on with the story so you can find out what happens next. Enjoy!**

Over the next two months Clarke continued to spend at least 4 hours every morning training with Lexa who was teaching her everything she needed and wanted to know when it came to fighting and using a weapon. The muscles on her arms were getting bigger and more defined. She could see the outline of the muscles on her stomach too from the constant exercising.

She spent around an hour or two every day learning Trigedaslang from Lexa which she was almost fluent in only misunderstanding a few words and phrases here and there. She continued working with Nyko learning everything there was to know about Grounder healing. She cried a few more times in the months missing her family and friends. What would they think of her, would they be proud or would they hate her for moving on finding happiness without them. She met Lexa's sister Echo who had come from Polis, the capital as soon as she heard the new about the girl who fell from the sky. They had become fast friends and Clarke was glad to hear that she was going to make TonDC her permanent home from then on.

Clarke and Lexa got closer and closer every day and now the two were almost inseparable, like they were joined at the hip. When Lexa had Commander things to take care of Clarke would wonder round the village or play with kids in the village square, letting them practice their newly learned fight moves on her. She would let them win her and take her to the floor just to see their happy faces and exited glint in their eyes, despite all the violence and threats of war they get off others clans, the kids were always smiling. One four year old child by the name of Kayla had took a special liking to her and always made her gifts, constantly by her side, but Clarke didn't mind she actually enjoyed the girls company. Carrying her around the village whenever she went with her parents permission of course.

Currently Lexa and Clarke are sat around the campfire eating berries and telling stories of childhood. Clarke had brought along her journal to read from as her memories were a little hazy. She hadn't even opened it since she got there.

"What's this one, it isn't your handwriting?" Lexa asked when she got to the last entry. Clarke looked closer and could see that it was Bellamy's writing.

"Clarke I know I didn't get to say goodbye in person but at least I got to say it here. I hope the earth is habitable and that you can find a way to survive down there by yourself. I am going to miss you so much Princess and I know the others will too.

Don't forget to do something nice on your birthday in a few months and whatever you do, don't forget us. I hope your not angry for what we had to do but I promised myself that I would keep you and Octavia safe, thats why I did it, so you could have a life instead of being cooped up in a metal box for the rest of your life.

I love you my little Princess

Love

Bell"

Lexa read the entry out feeling slightly jealous of the relationship that Clarke and Bellamy had even thoe she didn't know him or that she had no right to feel that way.

"Princess, you are royalty up in the sky?" she asked confused about why she had not told her this before.

"No I'm not actually a princess or any kind of royalty but my parents had highly respected jobs. My mom is a doctor, a healer like Nyko she taught me all I know and my dad was an engineer, he worked on all the machines to make sure they were all working properly" Clarke said as she closed her journal and placed it down on her lap.

"Was?" Lexa questioned wondering if he had lost his job and for what reasons.

"He was floated, killed just before I was locked up. He found out about a problem with the Ark's life support, it was failing and could not be fixed. There was only enough air left for a few more years, 3 maybe 4 years at most. He wanted to tell the people on the Ark about it, he said they had a right to know but the Council, our leaders disagreed and said it would just cause panic, so to shut him up they floated him. Placed him in a sealed space then opened the airlock, he got dragged out into space and was dead in seconds. Almost every crime was punishable by death and floating is how they kill. Unless you are under 18 then they lock you up until you are 18 then you have a re-trial to see if they are going to let you go or kill you" Clarke smiled at the memory at her father but it dropped as soon as she started talking about him getting killed for such a small act.

"You were locked up?" she asked shocked that Clarke would do something that bad that she had to be locked away, but then she remembered Clarke saying that almost every crime was considered serious.

"I had the same views of my dad, I wanted to tell everybody so they locked me away, made sure I didn't tell anyone. That's why my mom sent me down here because she knew when I got my review at 18 they would float me. She lost her husband, she couldn't loose her child too" Clarke said picking up the journal and playing with the leather strings that tied it together.

"I am sorry that happened to you, nobody should have to go through something like that, especially for something so small. But I am glad you got sent down here because I got a chance to meet you. Like I said everything happens for a reason, maybe your father passed so we could meet" she said smiling sideways at the blonde who shrugged in return.

"So when is your birthday Princess?" Lexa asked using the nickname Bellamy gave her. Clarke arched her eyebrow at her friend but smiled slightly, she had been doing that a lot more recently, smiling. It was starting to become a normal thing for here, smiling at Clarke in a morning and almost every second after until she fell asleep.

"It suits you" she said simply like it was the clearest thing in the world. Clarke looked at the watch that was never off her wrist that had a calendar on the side of it.

"Tomorrow actually. I will be 16" she said and wondered how her birthday had come around so fast. Lexa started thinking how she could make Clarke's day special. Her first birthday on the ground. Her first birthday without her friends or family surrounding her she wanted her to remember it.

"Well I shall let you get some sleep for your big day tomorrow. Goodnight Prisa" (Princess) Lexa smirked then rose from the log and walked away to her room without a glance back. Clarke ate the last of the berries as she watched the flame go out and the smoke rise from the ashes before making her way back to her tent to get some sleep for the next day.

After a peaceful sleep she woke up feeling refreshed and muscles no longer aching for the training she had been doing. Either that or she had gotten so used to the ache that she didn't feel it anymore. Either way she got out of bed and stretched before getting dressed and walking outside her tent to meet Lexa but she was not there. Frowning she looked around, seeing no sight of the young Commander she set off walking to the clearing they used to train but not seeing her there either. She was not in her tent or the war room. Come to think of it she had not seen many grounders that morning when normally she would pass a few on her morning routine.

She made her way to the dining area for breakfast but when she neared it she could see that something was different, there was a piece of cloth hung from a tree stretching over to the next tree. As she got closer she could see that it had writing on it. Upon closer inspection she could see the words. Happoyos Bithyon Skai Prisa. Translating to Happy Birthday Sky Princess.

The tables were lined with fancy materials and the best meat they could find was piled high ready for everybody to dig in and start eating. She could see that next to Lexa's throne sat another, this one was wooden with thick sturdy legs and big arm rests that had a star engraved into each one where her hands would rest. Clarke knew it was for her but she wondered why she would be getting a throne.

"Yes it is for you. Even thoe your people are in the sky you still represent them and to us you are their leader, the one who speaks for them. You are my equal Clarke, we are both leaders and leaders need a throne. You are Clarke of the sky people. Not only are you sky person but you are also Trikru. You are Clarke" Lexa said as she notices Clarke staring at the throne is shock.

"I also got you this" Clarke turned to see Lexa holding up armour and a long coat like hers but the armour had a dark blue sash cascading down the back instead of red or black.

"You will be appointed two person guards who will stay with you and protect you at all times as Gustus and Indra do for me" she spoke again dressing Clarke. Lexa also said that if she wanted to she could pick her own guards as long as they were fine warriors.

"I pick Lincoln and Echo. Would you guys be my personal guards?" she asked them not know but hoping the answer would be positive.

"It would be our honour to be your guards Prisa" (Princess) they said simultaneously and Clarke smiled when she heard that. She trusted them both to have her back. She had met Lincoln about a month after she got there who let her join in on a hunting trip and had saved her from a dangerous reaper. She had trusted him fully ever since and she knew Echo would not let anything happen to her. Clarke's armour was put on the back of her throne while she ate her meal with people smiling warmly at her. She couldn't help but smile back. These people barley knew her yet they were prepared to go to this much trouble for her birthday.

After the meal was finished she and Lexa made their way to Clarke's tent with little Kayla on her back and arms tightly round her neck. When they ad dropped various presents off onto her bed they set off for a walk around the village which turned out to be harder than usual with people wishing her a happy birthday and giving her gifts which consisted of clothes, jewellery and some drawing things and some paper which had come all the way from Polis with Echo the last time she had visited. She had to give some things to Lexa to carry and put some of the jewellery on Kayla so that she didn't drop any while greeting other people.

Finally she had dropped a sleepy Kayla off with her parents who thanked her for looking after her and wished her a happy birthday with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek then she sat on top of that hill that overlooked TonDC, watching the sun set beneath the clouds and the moon become visible as the sky darkened. She could see the stars shining brightly, but one star stood out the most.

Clarke knew it was not a star it was the Ark. She wondered what they were doing up there. If her mother was looking out at the observation deck wishing her a happy birthday. Weather Bellamy and Octavia had even left their room all day or they had spent it moping around and being sad.

She felt a presence next to her and a hand slide through her, tangling their fingers together. She didn't need to turn her head to know it was Lexa. She could feel the calloused hands and smooth fingertips, the thumb moved in circles over the skin at the back of Clarke's hand.

"Thinking about your family?" she asked already knowing the answer. Clarke said nothing but nodded and continued looking up at the night sky.

"You see that star, the really bright one over there?" Clarke asked pointing in the general direction. Lexa nodded as she looked over.

"That's the Ark, in orbit with earth" she explained letting her hand fall back to the grass with a muffled thud. Nothing was said after that, they fell into a comfortable silence, listening to their breaths and the sounds of the forest in the distance. Clarke turned her head to the side to sneak a peek at Lexa and what she saw took her breath away.

She was looking up at the star filled sky with a small content smile on her face and her eyes full of wonder and awe. The moon light danced across her skin making her eyes and skin glow with power and beauty. Right at that moment she was not Heda, Commander of the 12 clans. She was just Lexa, no masks, no walls just herself, the real her, the her she wanted to be.

And Clarke thought that person was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

 **Well that is chapter 4 over and done with. Hope you loved it as much as you did the others. Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think. Plus if you have any idea's for the story or anything you want to see the characters do let me know and I will see what I can do!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Manda**

 **xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. This chapter features Polis and Lexa's parents. On the show Lexa doesn't mention her parents so I just made it all up. You get to see Lexa and Clarke's relationship take a big step, weather it is in a good direction or a bad direction you will have to read to find out.**

 **To painislove13, I am glad you liked it, I hope you like this one.**

 **To soulterror, I tried to make Lexa seem sweet and caring because I know that under all the armour and the stern face she does have a heart.**

 **To guest, It will be a few more chapters before the Ark comes down. they have to make contact with them first.**

 **To guest, Raven is going to be taking Clarke's place as part of the 100 because if she didn't they there wouldn't be 100 there would be 99 and that sounds strange.**

 **To Eren23, I thought the note was cute too. He is going to be her big brother in every way but blood and he is going to treat her the same way he does Octavia. Protective and loving.**

 **To LiaCoelho, The translation was sort of messed up on this so I couldn't understand it all but I think you meant that you like how Clarke is acting around the grounders and how it is more realistic. Thank you I am trying to make this story as real as I can without making t too boring.**

 **To Belle Morte Rising, The relationship between Clarke and Lexa is still growing but it is going at a slow pace. I don't want to give anything away but it will change soon. I think Lexa would be the jealous type and as for the birthday thing I think she would be either all or nothing. I think her feeling have gotten to a point where she doesn't want to try and fight them any more, she wants to face them and see where it leads her. She want's Clarke to feel as her nickname suggests, a princess.**

 **To Jude81, I kept thinking to myself before I started writing this fic what it would be like if she was sent down on her own when she was younger, so I started writing the idea's down and eventually started writing this.**

 **To jupiteristhunder, Like I said, to me Lexa would be all or nothing when it comes to feelings and doing things for the people she cares about. She wants Clarke to feel special and comfortable and like a princess. She is a leader the same as Lexa and Lexa thinks she should be treated as such.**

 **To modigou29, I am glad you like it, I am having a lot of fun writing it. I ave not really planned ahead of this so it is just as much a surprise for me as it is for you.**

 **Well lets get on with the chapter so you can all find out what happens next. Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter and tell me what you thought.**

Six months had now passed since Clarke had fallen from the Sky and anyone would think she had been there her whole life. She was fluent in Trigedaslang and normally didn't even realise she was speaking it, it had become natural for her. She was well respected and well liked over many of the Clans who had come to see the Sky Princess for themselves. Her fighting skills were almost up on the same level as the Commander but she still had a little learning left to do. She was now an official healer who had saved many warriors lives with CPR which of course she taught Nyko how to do. She and the Commander had become quite attached to a local child named Kayla, they spent most days together doing what they wanted.

She was told by Lexa that she did not have to work, she did not have to become a healer but Clarke had replied that the village had helped her when she needed it now it was time for her to help them plus healing was the only thing that she had left of her mother other than the pictures and her note that had been inside the pod when she came down to earth.

"Good morning Clarke" the Commander greeted as Clarke walked out of her tent and towards the clearing that they always used as a training ground.

"How do you feel about accompanying me to Polis tomorrow?" Lexa asked looking at her blonde friend for an answer.

"Sure what is the occasion?" she wondered knowing that Lexa didn't really take random trips to her capital.

"My Mother and Father will have been joined 25 years in a few days. I always go and visit when it is there birthday other special events such as this. I would like them to know you" she said hoping that Clarke would say yes as she wants to introduce her to her parents.

"You want me to meet your parents?" Clarke asked, suddenly feeling nervous. Lexa just rolled her eyes, a habit she has picked up from Clarke somewhere along the way.

"Yes, why do you not want to?" Lexa was worried that she might now want to meet her parents, she might feel that is was unnecessary.

"Yes I want to but will they like me?" she wondered not knowing what Lexa's parents were like.

"Of course they will" Lexa reassured her as they got to the clearing and set their things down before warming up. The conversation died out as they continued to spar until Lexa was on the ground with her face pushed into the dirt and Clarke kneeling above her with one hand on her forehead and one on the back of her head. They stayed in that position for a few moments before Clarke realised how close they were and jumped up offering Lexa a hand. The other teen took the offered hand and was hauled to her feet. They both stood looking at each other pink cheeked and out of breath.

Clarke's face broke out into a face splitting grin and her eyes went wide, full of excitement and pride. Before long she was dancing around Lexa waving her hands in the air chanting. I did it, over and over before finally standing still but keeping the grin on her face.

"Well done Prisa (Princess) you have come very far in a few short months" Lexa then walked up to the blonde and threw her harms around her in a very unLexaish way, squeezing her tightly.

"I am really proud of you Clarke" she never imagined anyone other than her parents and Bellamy saying that to her but hearing Lexa say it made her heart swell and beat faster in her chest.

"Thanks, I am proud of me too" she said still smiling at Lexa as she pulled back from the embrace that she never wanted to leave.

"You should be that is very accomplishment that very few have ever succeeded in doing, even as a trained warrior" she said trying to emphasise the rarity of what Clarke had just done. They walked back through the village and back to the tents with Clarke nearly skipping almost all the way back. She walked with an exited spring in her step and would flash a smile to those who walked past.

She saw a child sized shadow running across the space and instantly knew it was Kayla. She bent down to scoop the child into a big bear hug when she got close enough. She spun her around a few times before settling her atop her shoulders while holding onto her legs to make sure she didn't fall.

When they got to the Commanders quarters she ducked under to entranceway so that the small girl who had her hands flying in the air did not get hit with the doorway. Kayla hopped down from Clarke's shoulders with practiced grace and settled herself on the furs on the floor at the foot of the bed, watching as Lexa gathered a few things into a bag ready to leave for Polis at first light the next morning. They did the same thing in Clarke's tent before Lexa got called away for Commander business.

For the rest of the afternoon she taught Kayla, who was wise beyond her years, to draw. They practiced shapes and lines before moving on to more difficult things such as faces and objects. Soon enough after hours of drawing and messy scribbles the coal fell from Kayla's limp hand as she rested her head in Clarke's lap and fell asleep. Carefully she manoeuvred them so that her back was rested against the table leg and she to closed her eyes not realising how tired she was. Before long they were both sound asleep. Clarke's head lolled to the side with one hand securely and protectively round Kayla's waist. Sometime after Clarke had fallen asleep, Kayla had woken and placed herself in a more comfortable position in Clarke's lap facing sidewards, her legs hanging over the side on her crossed ones and her head in the crook of her neck, snoring softly.

This is how Lexa found them when she walked into the tent. She just smiled and admired the way Clarke looked with a child in her lap thinking she would make a great mother someday. Lately she had been thinking more and more about Clarke, even in her dreams. She was beautiful, nobody could deny that and she would get this rush of jealousy when someone embraced her or made her laugh. She could not help the rush of feelings that overcame her whenever she thought about or looked at the blonde. She sighed only wishing that the other would feel the same.

She carefully picked up the sleeping child and took her back home, which seemed like a daily occurrence now. When she got back to the tent she picked Clarke up easily in her arms and laid her down on the bed, covering her with the furs. Placing a tender kiss on her forehead, she left without a sound.

Lexa woke before sunrise the next morning feeling glad and slightly exited that she was going to see her parents again and that Clarke was coming with her. They would take horses to Polis as it was a few days walk and they did not have the time. Indra, Gustus, Lincoln and Echo would be trailing along with them seeing at they were the girls personal guards. Even if Echo was not she would be accompanying them anyway.

She made sure she had everything she needed before getting dressed and meeting Clarke at the entrance to her tent. When she got these she was surprised to see Clarke wide awake and sitting on a log eating some nuts she had picked the day before.

"You look alive this morning Clarke, I did not expect this" she said when she neared the girl knowing how sleepy and grumpy the blonde could be in the mornings.

"I'm exited, of course I am wide awake. I get to see your capital. You talk about it so much, I can't help but wonder what it will be like" Clarke said with a glint in her eye that Lexa couldn't help but smile at. They set off towards the stables to collect their horses with their bags slung over their shoulders and their weapons strapped firmly to their backs. The guards trailing behind lightly conversing between themselves, well Lincoln and Echo were, Indra and Gustus remained silent as they listened to the conversation.

Soon enough they were at the entrance to TonDC mounting their horses as they waved at the village people that had come to wish them a safe journey.

It was still a 12 hour trip even with the horses and stopping for rest but at least the weather was nice and they left in the morning meaning they would get there by at least late afternoon before it started getting dark.

"What is it like, Polis?" Clarke asked when they had stopped for a rest around halfway.

"It has a lot of stone buildings and street lights instead of fire torches. It has a lot more things than the small villages do. That's why it is the capital. It is a lot different to other places" she explained not really sure how to describe the capital. They ate some of their food and had a drink before getting back on the horses to travel the rest of the way.

About 30 minutes out of Polis the dirt became sand and pebbles, the sand and pebbles then became bumpy stones which finally became smooth and even cement. Minute by minute passed and Clarke could now see lights and tell buildings in the distance. Even from afar she could see how much different Polis was going to be from TonDC and she couldn't wait to see it up close.

When they got to the big metal gates with Two guards standing at either side Clarke could see just how different this place was, she had never seen anything like it other than the text books in school on the Ark. The guards bowed their head to the Commander before stepping aside and opening the gates to let them through.

They hopped off their horses and let some people take them to the stables which they would stay in for the remainder of their stay. Clarke didn't see anything else in that moment she was lost in her own world looking round at all the buildings and trade stalls that were gotten around the square.

"Clarke are you ok?" Lexa asked looking at her with concern.

"Yes i'm fine, just admiring this place, its amazing" she said still looking round at everything she could find. Lexa chuckled lightly before putting a hand on her lower back guiding her through the streets following Echo who had already taken off in front of them. Clarke could see a big, fancy house on the top of the hill.

"Is that your house?" she asked pointing to it so Lexa would know which one she was talking about.

"Yes it is the house of all Commanders. All the commanders there have every been have lived in that house. It is put on top of the hill, looking down at Polis as a symbol of power, a symbol of their position. Watching over Polis, making sure it is safe so hat the people do not have to fear" she said explaining why the house was placed where it was.

When they got to the house a brunette woman in her 40s came running out, she embraced Lexa and Echo in a tight, bone crushing hug while a man lingered in the doorway smiling at them.

"Ai gadas em ste su leid sen gaf yu" (My girls it is so good to see you) she said pulling back to get a good look at their faces, cupping both their cheeks lovingly.

"Who is this?" the woman asked letting go of her daughters and turning to Clarke with a smile.

"This is Clarke, she is the leader and the only member of the Skai Kru" she introduced her. Clarke felt the nerves return as Lexa smiled over at her.

"I have heard much about you Clarke" she said embracing Clarke like an old friend. Lincoln, Indra and Gustus had left to wander around Polis for a while letting the girls catch up with their parents.

"Nice to meet you Clarke" the man said walking over and holding his arm out in greeting and smiled when Clarke clasped his arm.

"That's a pretty firm grip you got there" he said when he returned his arm back to his side.

"You can thank Lexa for that one she had been training me since I got here, to earth I mean" the man turned to Lexa and raised a single brow with a smirk on his face. Lexa's eyes widened and her face turned bright red before quickly walking into the house. Echo just laughed and nodded as her parents turned to her.

"I can definitely see it" her mother said after a moment before turning on her heel and following her youngest daughter into the house leaving Echo linking arms with Clarke and dragging her inside.

"Where is Lexa?" she asked when she walked inside and couldn't see any sign of the Commander.

"Probably in her room getting changed" the man said.

"My name is Anthony by the way, just call me Tony" he said realising that she didn't know his name yet.

"Ok Tony" she said smiling at how relaxed she now felt.

 **Meanwhile upstairs**

Lexa strode into her room and sat of the edge of the bed making to move to get changed like she was planning to.

"So you and Clarke?" her mother half questioned half stated coming to sit beside her daughter. She may be the commander but she was still human.

"There is no me and Clarke" she said with a slight bitterness to her voice but you could hear the sadness loud and clear.

"But you want there to be" she said already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do, have you seen her, she is beautiful and she is strong and stubborn and loving and courageous. She gets through my walls like nobody has ever done, the walls I built to become the commander, to close everyone off and pretend that all the violence and threats don't get to me, but she can see right through them like their not even there" Lexa babbles on not noticing the smile that has slowly stretched across her face.

"So why don't you give it a go with her?" she asks knowing that her daughter had it bad for the sky princess.

"Because she doesn't feel the same way" Lexa pouted dropping her head until her chin touched her chest.

"You really are blind" her mother laughed putting an arm round her daughter.

"What do you mean?" she asked lifting up her head to look at the other woman in the room.

"She is just as crazy about you as you are her" she explained stroking her hair.

"How do you know. You have known her all of two minutes" she said looking disappointed.

"And in those two minutes I noticed she could barley take her eyes off you and she couldn't help but smile when you did or when you blushed. Echo has told me about the two of you. How you are almost inseparable and don't you notice how comfortable she is around you? The way she looks at you when you aren't looking" she listed things off indicating why she knew Clarke liked her back.

"But I don't want to ruin what we have, if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same everything will change" she said feeling tears in the backs of her eyes just from thinking about losing her.

"And you won't know if you don't try. Trust me" with one last stroke of her hair, Lexa's mother left the room to let her think over what had been said.

10 minutes later Lexa came back downstairs wearing grey sweatpants and a black tank top. She looked so much different now then when she did when she went up. She looked so much more relaxed and herself here.

She found everyone sitting on the seats in the living room looking over some pieces of paper. Upon closer inspection Lexa saw that they were looking through sketches of her from when she was younger. Clarke's fingers were skimming over the paper, fingertips barley brushing the paper, taking in all the detail.

"Is this necessary" she asked from behind the seats. Everyone looked her when when she spoke not realising she had even come downstairs.

"You were so cute when you were younger. What happened?" she asked, laughing lightly at the last past to let people know she was joking. Lexa's eyes narrowed into a soft glare before coming round and looking at the sketches herself. Clarke was holding one that she had, had drawn on her 5th birthday and she had gotten her first sword which on the picture she was holding. She was stood in an attack position, her new sword clutched in her right hand and held out in front of her. After a few more minutes of staring at a young Lexa they all gathered round the table to eat the food that had been prepared just as they arrived.

"So I hear you used to live in the sky, what was it like?" Tony asked from the other end of the table looking over at Clarke.

"Before coming down here it was the only life I ever knew so I didn't have much choice but to stay there, plus we didn't know that the earth was survivable. If I had the choice of going back up there or staying down here, I would stay here because even with the violence and the threats and the danger, you are free. You can wonder around wherever you want and there is so much land, so much space too explore. There is a whole world down here, most of it which hasn't been looked at or stepped foot on yet. The Ark is just a big box, there isn't much space. It was meant to house a few people not most of the human race. The air smelled like metal all the time and the meals tasted like it too. The only good part of it was watching the moon and the earth from the viewing platform" she spoke telling her company what it was like on the Ark and much she loved being down here despite not having her old friends or her family.

"Don't you miss your people, those you care about?" Caris, Lexa's mother, asked.

"I do very much but what's done is done. Crying about them and wishing they were here is not going to bring them down" Clarke said kind of wishing it would.

Their meal finished soon after that and everyone turned in for the night, wishing goodnight to Lexa's parents and giving a hug to Echo she walked into the room she had been giver for her stay and stared out of the window an onto the beautiful city.

"Thank you for coming with me today" Lexa said from next to her, not making her jump anymore with the sudden appearance.

"Thanks for inviting me. Polis is something I definitely did not expect, with TonDC and the other villages looking like they do. Not that they don't look nice because they do, Polis is just very different" she said trying to cover her tracks of what she said not meaning to offend Lexa even thoe Lexa knew what she meant. Clarke turned to her only to find the bright green eyes were looking right back at her. Without thinking Clarke began to lean in closing the small distance there was between them as Lexa did the same. They could feel each others breath fanning over their face and their lips were about to meet. Lexa closed her eyes in anticipation but they both stopped short and quickly pulled away from the other when they heard a bang from the room next door.

"Ouch. I'm ok" they heard from Echo breaking the silence. Lexa looked back at Clarke only to see her scratching the back of her neck whilst looking at the floor.

"Today has been a long day. I should get some sleep and so should you" Clarke nodded and walked over to the bed to pull the cover down as Lexa walked to the door.

"Goodnight Lexa" she heard Clarke say from the bed. She smiled and turned back to her.

"Goodnight ai Skai Prisa" (My Sky Princess) she spoke back, smiling at he bright blush that now covered Clarke's face before retreating around the corner.

Clarke was the first to wake the morning after with sunlight pouring through the window, warm and bright on her face. She rubbed her eyes and stretched before cuddling back up in the blankets not wanting to get out of the warm, comfortable bed. Eventually she got bored of staring at the ceiling and slipped out of bed and out of the room. Making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She began getting meat out of the containers and putting it into a pan to put over the fire and start cooking. As soon as the meat began cooking, a delicious smell of food filled the house which woke up the dreamless sleepers. The first to walk down was Lexa's mother who stopped short when she saw Clarke in the kitchen making food.

"What are you doing?" she question gesturing to the food that was slowly cooking over the fire. Clarke looked at her nervously wondering if she had done the wrong thing.

"I am sorry if I have overstepped I just wanted to make you breakfast to say thank you for the meal last night and for allowing me to stay here. Plus it is your anniversary" she said with a slight smile, wanting to do something nice for the people that ad welcomed her into their house.

"Sweetheart of course you haven't overstepped and no need to thank of us. As for the morning meal, you are a guest you shouldn't be cooking in this house" she said smiling back at Clarke and the thoughtfulness of her.

"It is no problem, today is your day of rest, you may want to get everyone else, the food is almost ready" she said watching Lexa's mother disappear up the stairs and come back down minutes later with the rest of her family in tow.

They all settled at the table except Lexa who grabbed the plates off the shelf to place them on the table, only to have them taken off of her by Clarke who pointed silently to the seat. The huffed but walked over to place her butt in the chair as she had been instructed. Echo sniffled a laugh behind her hand while their parents wore matching smiles.

Clarke turned back to the food to place it on the plates then passed them out onto the table for the people to eat. She smiled when they began eating after thanking Clarke for doing something she did not have to. Lexa took her first bite and her eyes widened, she looked towards Clarke who was happily eating her food, not paying attention to anything in particular.

"Why did you not tell me that you could cook this well?" she questioned, getting her attention.

"It never came up. Two of my friends back on the Ark, Octavia and Bellamy, their mum taught me how to cook" she explained reviling some of her childhood.

When the meal had finished they all got dressed and decided to give Clarke a tour of the city and some of the history of the buildings. They spent a few hours looking round and getting various things from a few of the stalls before going back up to the house and relaxing before dinner. Clarke retreated to her room and set to work on a drawing she was doing to give to Lexa's parents as a anniversary gift. She came down some hours later with the picture completed and hidden behind her back. Walking into the living room she stood in front of Tony and Caris and held the sketch out to them. They looked at it in awe.

"It looks like you are talented in a lot of things. Thank you it is very beautiful and very well drawn" Caris said smiling at the picture that she should pin on the wall as soon as she could.

"I noticed you have a lot of sketches around, but none of all of you together, so I thought I would draw one for you" Clarke explained sitting on the seat next to Lexa.

"You did not have to but we appreciate all the same. It is lovely and will have a special place on our wall" Ton said going over to the wall and placed the picture on a ledge next to two wooden carvings. Clarke smiled as Lexa's parents hugged her and thanked her again. They had their meal with light conversation and a few jokes they had learned. Clarke also told some of her best jokes that she had learned from various people on the Ark.

Clarke was in her room getting ready, packing her things into her back since they had to leave back to TonDC early the next morning, much to Tony and Caris's dismay. Lexa walked in to see Clarke stood on the small balcony looking over at the slowly setting sun.

"My parents have certainly taken to you, as I knew they would" she said coming up to stand at the side of her.

"They are really nice, I can see they love you dearly and i now know why you come here as much as you can. I know it must not be easy to be that far away from them" Clarke said not turning her head away from the red and orange sky beyond the city.

"No it is not but I cherish every moment I have with them and always look forward to every trip back here" she explained shuffling closer to her crush.

"Look about what happened, or almost happened last night" Clarke started but was cut off by Lexa.

"I understand, you do not feel for as I feel for you and that is ok. We can just act as if nothing…" Lexa began but the small speech was cut off by Clarke's lips. Slow and nervous at first but as soon as Lexa began to kiss back she wound her arms around Lexa's neck and deepened the kiss. Lexa's hangs snaked around Clarke's waist and held on for dear life, as if Clarke's shirt was the only thing keeping her anchored to the ground. Clarke's mouth opened slightly to resile a small gasp as Lexa's hands had now slipped beneath her shirt and her hands were not softly caressing the small of her back. Lexa used this opportunity to slip her tongue into Clarke's mouth and let out a slight moan as their tongues touched in a slow dance. Soon the need for air became too much and it forced them to pull back.

They looked each other in the eyes with big grins plastered on both of their faces.

"I do feel the same, I always have. Ever since I met you I have been amazed by your beauty and your strength. Then I got to know you and we became closer. Those feelings I had for you only got stronger and stronger but you were the commander I couldn't distract you any more that I already do, and besides you could have anyone you want, why would you choose someone like me?" she said turning away from Lexa only to be pulled back to that Lexa's hands were on her hips, no sign of letting go any time soon.

"Yes I could have anyone but I don't just want anyone. I want you. You have shown me that is not a bad thing to give into your feelings, to let yourself feel something. You were the one I couldn't keep out no matter how I tried and now I am ready to do something about it, to let my feelings show" she said bringing her hands up to cup Clarke's cheeks and bring their forehands together while still looking in each others eyes.

Lexa was the first to lean forwards and capture the others lips this time, pouring all the feelings and all the passion she had been storing inside for so long into the kiss. Letting Clarke know that this was for real. Lips slanted against the other and breaths mingling as their mouthes opened and tongues met for a second time. They both sprang apart when they heard a voice from the doorway.

"Well its about time" Echo said with a smile on her face. Both girls looked at each other then the floor blushes covering their faces and their hands unconsciously joined together.

"Wait you knew?" Clarke asked bringing her gave from the floor other friend in the doorway.

"What that you and Lexa have feeling for each other? Of course practically everyone know. Its obvious" she said still not able to wipe the smile off her face. She gave them one last smile before disappearing to her own room. Lexa turned back to Clarke and saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked brushing the tears away that had fallen onto her cheek.

"Just being here with your family kind of makes me miss mine. I just wish they could see me now, see how far I have come" she said taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I don't know them but I am guessing they would be proud of who you are, of who you have become" Lexa smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead before guiding her to the bed. As Lexa was turning to walk out of the room, Clarke grabbed her wrist and spoke softly.

"Will you stay with me, just for tonight. I really don't want to be alone right now" she said looking nervously at Lexa.

"Of course" she said turning back around and shuffling into the bed beside Clarke. Making a bold move Lexa reached out and pulled Clarke close to her, so she was resting her head on Lexa's shoulder. Her forehead in the juncture of her neck and within minutes she was sound asleep with Lexa's fingers slowly combing through her hair. She, too soon dropped off but not before placing a tender kiss to her hair.

They both woke around the same time the next morning but did not get out of bed right away.

"Good morning ai hod in" (my love) Lexa spoke softly smiling at the very sleepy look on Clarke's face.

"Morning" she said trying to smile and yawn at the same time which just looked like she was trying to open her mouth as wide as it would go. Lexa went to her room to get ready for the long day ahead of them and met everyone else downstairs. She lifted Clarke's head from the table in which it was resting and kissed her lips soundly for a moment letting go, half expecting her head to fall back in place on the hard surface.

"Aww" they heard behind them and both heads whipped round to see Lexa's mother and father smiling at them both. Lexa's mother was like a big child and Lexa sometimes wondered who was the adult in the house. Lexa just rolled her eyes at them, something she had picked up from Clarke. An hour later they had collected their horses and walked them to the edge of the village where the gates were.

Lexa and Echo hugged their parents while Clarke hung back wanting to give them time to say goodbye. Both parents then came over and gave Clarke a big hug and told her to be safe.

"Clarke I know you will take care of our girl, well both of them so I don't need to tell you. Alexandria you better look after Clarke and treat her right or we will be over there faster than you can say yu stedau" (your dead) Lexa blushed at the use of her full name while Clarke smirked and mounted her horse. Lincoln, Indra and Gustus appeared behind them and Echo also mounted her horse as did Lexa. With one final wave to Tony and Caris, they set off on the long ride back to TonDC which was pretty uneventful. They arrived back into the village just as the sun was starting its descent in the sky. They secretly shared a goodnight kiss before going into their respective tents and were out like a light before they had a chance to think.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as you enjoyed the rest. I hope you liked the interaction between Lexa Clarke and Lexa's parents. I tried to show that away from TonDC and in her childhood home she is a different person, she can fully relax and be herself. I told you that their relationship would chance, turns out it was for the better.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. What you like, what you hate! Thanks for reading. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows/fav's guys they are really appreciated! i am glad you are liking the story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **To LiaCoelho, Thanks for the comment, your comments always make me smile and encourage me to write. I think Lexa even thoe she is the Commander she still deserves to have lead a normal life before she was called to command. I could read your comment perfectly and it was pretty good to say you are not fluent in english.**

 **To Foster-Callie-Stef-Lover, Glad you like it. Bellamy and the rest of the 100 will be coming down in this chapter as for Abby that will be a little later.**

 **To soulterror, I think the relationship between Clarke and Lexa is pretty cute too and thanks :)**

 **To Eren23, I tried to imagine what Lexa's life could have been like before she became Commander and I tried to, even thoe she has all these responsibilities, give her a little sense of normal life where she can relax and be herself. I think that this was the right time for their relationship to move forward.**

 **To White Fox Cub Lover, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.**

 **To 8goose8, HERE IT IS!**

 **Well enough of the review responses and on with the story!**

Time had flown by for everyone and it had been 12 months since Polis, since Clarke and Lexa had shown their feelings for the other. The first few weeks, they kept it to themselves but had soon decided they wanted to go public. The villagers had applauded them and congratulated them, thoe a few had not been happy as they wanted the Commander to themselves, they tried to slaughter Clarke when she had been alone but had been caught snd killed. By Clarke. Since she was the one who's life was on the line, she was the one who had to carry out the execution. The first time she had gotten upset, the second uncomfortable and the third annoyed. Every life she took bothered her, like they were slicing off a little piece of her soul every time but she couldn't let anyone else know that. Apart from Lexa of course.

They had taken a few more trips to Polis and Lexa's parents welcomed her back with open arms every time. Clarke cooked for them at least once during every stay and she had become family to them. Tony and Caris not felt like they had 3 daughters instead of 2 and couldn't be happier.

10 months after they had returned from Polis the first time, Kayla's parents had died along with 4 other people due to rouge Reapers rampaging the village in the middle of the night. After that Clarke and Lexa had taken the now 5 year old in as their own. If you didn't know any better you would say that was Lexa and Clarke's biological child… If that were possible. She had sky blue eyes, tan skin and chocolate brown hair that rested on the small of her back. She was stubborn and difficult at times but she was strong and brave. She said a few words at her parents death ritual which was not required but she had asked to say goodbye to their spirits before they left. All through the speech her head stayed up and her voice stayed even, she did not shed a tear until she got into the privacy of Clarke's tent, which then she broke down and cried herself to sleep with Clarke whispering sweet things into her ear and rocking her like a baby.

Clarke was currently sat on the ground in Lexa's tent which she now shared with the Commander and Kayla, sketching a new picture of a unusually beautiful scene she had came upon on her last hunting trip while Lexa was braiding her hair and Kayla was asleep on her bed.

"Heda, Heda!" one of the guards shouted from outside the tent. The two women shared a look before rising to their feet and striding out of the tent to see what the matter was.

"The sky is falling again" he said when they had asked what was going on. He pointed at the ball of fire currently burning through the earth's atmosphere, heading right for them. Lexa looked at Clarke hoping she would have an answer to what was happening.

"My people" she whispered looking up at the sky in hope and joy. Lexa just looked quizzically at her.

"That's the exodus ship, it had to be, its not big enough to be the Ark. It was built specifically for this job. To send us back to earth once it was safe" she explained trying not to get her hopes up in case there was nobody on the ship or in case nobody survived the landing.

"What does this mean?" Lexa questioned wondering what was going to happen now.

"More of the Skai Kru are coming to the ground" she said before thanking Gustus for informing her and going back inside the tent and packing a bag with some supplies.

"Where are you going?" The brunette asked walking up to her and sitting on the edge of their bed.

"I have to go. I need to see who is on that ship. Please Lexa, I cant explain it but I know this is something I need to do" Lexa nodded knowing that she should want to know if some of her people were still alive, she couldn't stop her even if she wanted to.

"I understand, I would do the same. Just please promise me you will be careful, I cant loose you and I know Kayla can't loose anyone else" Lexa said eating out and pulling Clarke close, not wanting to let her go.

"I will always come back to you Lex, to you and Kayla. You two are my whole world. I love you" she replied cupping Lexa's cheek and bringing their lips together for a sweet kiss that still gave her butterflies not matter how many time they did it. Clarke said goodbye to her love and left the village virtually un noticed, with a sneaky little girl following her, unknown to the blonde or to anyone else in TonDC. She had slipped under the back of the tent as not to alert to guards who were outside the entrance of the tent.

After two hours of walking Clarke was still blowing on but Kayla's little legs were starting to hurt and wobble, this might not have been the best idea after all, she thought but stopped behind a bush when she saw Clarke stop in front of a big metal box, the box that had dropped from the sky. With a big ssshhhhisng sound the front of the box began to move and slowly lower to the floor. There inside the box were a bunch of teenagers, no older than Clarke or Echo.

Clarke smiled then because for the doors to open someone must be alive inside to unseal the doors. She could have cried at what she saw next. Octavia Blake was stood in the front of the big group looking at her surroundings in amazement before finally acknowledging that someone was stood in front of her. Octavia's hands flew up to her mouth and her eyes began to water. She stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds before surging forward and running as fast as her legs could carry her towards the Sky Person Turned grounder. She launched herself at Clarke as soon as she got close enough. Her arms wrapped round Clarke's neck and her legs around her waist in a big hug.

"Oh My God. I thought you were dead, we all did, but your not your alive. I missed you so much, I cried for days and I begged your mom to send me down too but she kept saying no. Please never do that to me again, never leave me again, I don't think I could handle it a second time" by the end of the small speech Octavia was gasping for breath and tears were streaming down both girls faces. Octavia lowered herself to the ground and pulled out of the embrace, she stepped back to allow someone else to have their turn, which they did. Bellamy came forward and scooped Clarke up in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground and swinging her around. Clarke laughed out loud as she was swung in the air before getting put back on the ground.

"Wow look at you princess, your all grown up" he said taking a step back and taking in her appearance. A tank top and some black trousers. Her knife was cosseted in her sheath which was strapped onto her back and her knife was hidden in the waistband of her trousers.

"I had to grow up Bell, I couldn't stay a kid forever, especially not down here" she explained a sad smile now etched on her face. raven was the next one who came forward and hugged her, squeezing she so tightly she though her head was going to pop off or she was going to break a rib. By this time everyone had raced from the ship to explore their new home. An hour later everything had calmed down slightly and almost everyone was in one place.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here a kid with weapons. Think you can kill us?" John Murphy said from behind the bushes, he came out pushing a little girl in from of him and onto the ground. Kayla. He picked her up back the scruff of the neck and lifted her off of the floor. As quick as lightning, Clarke had stood up from her place on the ground and had her sword pointed at his neck, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Put. Her. Down" she said slowly, venom and anger lacing every word.

"Why, she has weapons she could hurt us. Plus she has to come from someone right, what if we let her go and she tells them we are head then they come and kill us?" he asked, his hand getting tighter and tighter around her delicate little neck.

"Now Murphy before your head gets ditched from your shoulders" she said through clenched teeth, digging the sword in just enough to draw blood to show she was serious. He sighed and dropped her with a thud. Clarke quickly put her sword in its holder just in time to catch the flying child in her arms. She held on tight for a few seconds before loosening her grip and drawing back to kneel on the floor in front of the little girl who was looking down at the ground. When she looked back up, she was met with a disapproving face.

"ai laik apolory ai gallow yu. yu tel op spezin boorie abotu don Skai Kru. ai gaf in fis gaf bilaik emo laik" (I'm sorry I followed you. You tell amazing stories about the Sky People. I wanted to see what they are like) she said looking at Clarke through sorry eyes that Clarke couldn't stay mad at for long.

"em na don fragged yu" (he could have killed you) she said looking Kayla in the eyes willing her to understand that she couldn't just do what she wished.

"ai knin. ai apolory" (I know. I'm sorry) she said her eyes beginning to water. ash didn't want her new mother to be angry with her.

"Well you are here now, so you might as well stay for a while but I have to take you back before dark ok?" she asked in english and the little girl grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on there is some people I want you to meet" she said standing up and heaving the girl onto her hip before walking over to her friends.

"These are the people I have been telling you about" she explained, she was just about to introduce them when Kayla cut her off.

"That's Bellamy and Octavia right? They look like each other so they have to be brother and sister. So that must be Raven" she said pointing at each of them as she said their names. Clarke looked at her and nodded in confirmation that she had put the names to the faces.

"And guys this is Kayla, she is… she is a long story" Clarke tried to find the best way to the them about the situation but came up with nothing.

"It's not that long really. When Clarke got here I stuck to her like a squirrel to a tree so she started looking after me more and more, taking me places with her. My Mother and Father died two months ago so Clarke and Heda took me in" she explained proving that is was quite a short story.

"I guess it's not that long" she said with a laugh.

"Heda?" Bellamy questioned, raising an eyebrow at Clarke.

"The Commander. She is the leader of their tribe" she explained hoping it would not cause too many questions to be asked.

"Their tribe? you mean there are others?" he asked wondering how many people were down on earth that they didn't know about.

"Yes the Tree clan, or the Trigedakru. There are about 15 other tribes stretched out among the lands but there are probably more clans beyond where we have traveled" she said trying to get them to understand that there is still much of the land that they have yet to explore.

"So what exactly happened when you came down here?" Raven asked wondering how she came to know all of this information. Clarke proceed to tell them everything that happened from the day she was sent don to earth to the present. Leaving out the parts about her and Lexa's relationship. The bushes rustled again and two more figures came out, which had most of the 100 on their feet in a defensive stance.

"Prisa, oso don ge geng worrined" (Princess, we were getting worried) Lincoln said, bowing his head and walking forward with his hands to up so show he meant no harm.

"I am fine there is no need to worry" Clarke smiled and walked forward to greet Echo with a hug and Lincoln with an arm shake.

"Who are these. Is that the commander?" Octavia asked looking at the two newcomers.

"This is Lincoln and Echo. No she is not the Commander" Clarke said to her friends.

"We are Clarke's personal guards. You should have took us with you or at least told us where you were going. If anything happens to you the Commander would have our heads on display in the square" Echo said looking at Clarke.

"I know this is just something I had to do by myself" she said hoping that they would understand.

"I get it but you still should have told us" Lincoln said to her.

"I will next time. Could you please take Kayla back wit you when you go, she will worry if she is not back by nightfall. Tell her I will return later and that I am fine. She needn't worry" Clarke said handing a sleepy Kayla to Lincoln and kissing her cheek.

"Lincoln can go, I shall stay here with you" Echo said stepping forward so she was stood next to the blonde.

"No you can both go, I will be fine here with my friends" she said slightly pushing Echo into the same direction at Lincoln. echo narrowed her eyes at Clarke but Clarke just stared at her. Finally Echo gave up.

"Fine I know I won't win but if we die, it will be on your head" she said shrugging.

"Why will you die if she doesn't go with you?" Bellamy asked wondering if the Commander was ruthless and unfair.

"Lets just say she is very… protective of Clarke" Echo said laughing at the slight blush covering Clarke's face and her glaring eyes towards her in return. Octavia, Bellamy and Raven raised their eyebrows at her but she ignored them.

"Shut up" she mumbled which just got laughed from everyone. She hugged Echo and Lincoln goodbye while cuddling Kayla and planting a kiss on the top of her head. When they could no longer be seen through the trees she turned back round to her friends.

"I see you have been making nice with the grounders. By the way how the hell are there people already on the ground?" Bellamy asked one she turned to face them.

"Yes I did, they saved my life and they took me in. Made me one of them. Taught me how to survive. Without them I would be dead. They learned to adapt to the radiation, their body's started processing the radiation instead of fighting it" Clarke explained. She knew why her friends were angry if they had known the earth was survivable all this time they would have gone down to earth years ago instead of staying in a box in the sky.

For the next few days Clarke taught them how to make weapons and how to hunt so that when she went back to TonDC they would know how to get food and how to cook it just right. One of the prisoners, John Murphy had started taking off everyone's wrist bands which sends their vital signs up to the Ark. If the Ark thought people were dying they would not follow to the ground and everyone would die, never having seen the beauty of earth. Raven had begun trying to fix the radio and the screens inside the drop ship to make communication with the Ark, to tell them the situation.

Clarke, Jasper, Finn, Octavia, Bellamy and Monty had gone hunting for more food when they came across river and a swing rope attached to one of the trees. Clarke had never ventured far this way and had never crossed the river so she too was curious to what she would find on the other side. Jasper grabbed ahold of the rope and pulled on it just to make sure it was secure before pulling himself back then launching forward clutching onto the rope for dear life. When he was safely above the ground he let go of the rope and went tumbling down to the floor, rolling a few times before groaning and standing up.

"Whooooo!" he shouted throwing his arms in the air and flinging his head back. Everyone over the other side smiled and was just about to get ready for the next person when suddenly out of nowhere a spear came flying through the air and hit Jasper in the chest sending him flying backwards and pinned against a tree. The others gasped in shock and started running the other way, Finn had to pull Clarke's arm to get her to run. After a few minutes of running they heard an agonising shout come from the direction they had just come from.

"Jasper" Clarke said before running back towards the shout but Bellamy pulled her back.

"If you go to help him the same thing will happen to you and I am not letting that happen. Come on lets get back to the drop ship" he said putting his arm around her shoulders and guiding her forward as if she was going to run at any time.

"But Jasper, I can't just leave him there" she said trying to turn back around put Bellamy's arm pulled her back.

"He just got a spear thrown at him, it hit him in the chest. I'm not a professional but that doesn't sound promising for survival" he said looking at her as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"But it didn't pierce his heart, if it did he would have died instantly. He is still alive but he wont be for much longer if we don't give him medical attention" she said attempting to walk the other way only to be stopped again by Bellamy.

"And I am guessing that as soon as you cross that river the grounders are going to throw one of them at you" he said putting his stern face on, hoping that it would change her mind.

"I guess you don't know them as well as you thought you did" he continued raising both eyebrows.

"No it's not them. My people wouldn't harm anyone unless they were breaking a law or doing something wrong" Clarke said brushing past Bellamy to walk back to the drop ship.

"Hold on… your people. So what are we, your former people. You are talking like you are one of them. Like you were born here" he said scowling and spitting his words out at the end.

"I didn't mean it like that Bell. Of course you are still my people, I am still one of you. But I am one of them too" she said her voice lowing to a whisper as she said the last part.

"I know. I just got you back and I feel like I am losing you to these people, even more than I already have" he said pulling her into a brotherly hug. She smiled and hugged him back.

"You haven't lost me Bell and your not going to lose me" she promised and pulled back closing her eyes when she felt him lips on her forehead. She grabbed his hand and felt Octavia's hand slip into her free. She turned and smiled at her before walking back to camp.

 **Meanwhile back at TonDC**

Lincoln and Echo had just come back from meeting Clarke and picking up Kayla. They walked back through the gates of TonDC and saw the Commander pacing backwards and forwards. As soon as she saw them she rushed over and took Kayla out of Lincoln's arms then started looking behind them.

"Where is she?" Lexa asked looking at both Clarke's guards.

"She sent us back. Told us that she was fine and for you not to worry" Echo said slightly nervous of what her sister was going to say next.

"So you just left her there. You are her guards, how can you guard her if she is not with you?" Lexa shouted, her voice echoing in the deep, dark forest.

"I believe that she will be fine for a few days. I shall go back and check on her everyday and report back to you" Lincoln said hoping that would be enough for the Commander. She narrowed her eyes at them before nodding once and stalking away with Kayla in her arms. They both blew out sighs of relief at not being killed.

"If she is not back in 4 days time I will go and fetch her myself" Lexa called over her shoulder. 3 days passed and still no Clarke, if she did not make an appearance that night then she would set off early morning to find her. That night came and went in a blur so the next morning she left Kayla with Echo and set off to find her love and bring her back to where her people need her, to where she needed her. Getting the directions from Lincoln and packing some supplies along with her weapons, she mounted her horse and left the village. She had been riding for an hour and was not far off where Clarke and the other Sky People were.

All of a sudden there was a loud boom and a flash of light up ahead. A fire erupted and smoke went billowing into the sky. The amount of things running through Lexa's head at that moment. Where did the missile come from, did it hit Clarke and the others, who was it aimed at. But most importantly. Was Clarke ok.

 **Well that is another chapter finished. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, weather you hate it or love it. Or maybe you want to make some suggestions on what you would like to see! I will try my best to make it fit**

 **Thanks, Manda :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally finished the this chapter! after a lot of thought and busy days. Time for the review answers.**

 **To cindyvanginderen663, So glad you like it. I tried to make their relationship real but also epic and strong like I think it would be in the show, they are both leaders and I think they would be all or nothing when it comes to serious relationships.**

 **To 8goose8, Now you get to find out what happens next.**

 **To guest, Here is more.**

 **To Foster-Callie-Stef-Lover, Thanks I really loved writing it too.**

 **To guest, You will have to keep reading if you want to find out if she does or not.**

 **To soulterror, i like to try and make my stories have funny elements and drama and Emotion and danger and all the rest of it.**

 **To guest, I am glad you think it is amazing, I wouldn't go that far myself but I am glad you think so.**

 **To guest, Was what Raven?**

 **To faystay, Cliffhangers are fun they keep people guessing!**

 **To Eren23, Yes I thought that was a good place to end the chapter and I know if I was reading it i would be waiting for the next one too.**

 **To, LiaCoelho, Thanks. The Trikru emotions will be all over the place with the presence of so many new people but not that much is going to change as they automatically trust Clarke... well not all of them.**

 **To xan-merrick, Thanks!**

 **The next few updates might be a little late because there had been a lot going on with me and my family recently so I am kind of distracted and upset :( anyway I will get on with the story and stop boring you guys with my personal problems.**

Clarke was thrown into the air and backwards towards the drop ship. She hit the metal with a loud thud and fell to the ground, not having the energy and too much in shock to move she just sat on the dirty ground with her head spinning and her ears ringing. After a few minutes she tried to stand using the drop ship as support but failed a few times before someone came and pulled her to her feet, putting an arm around her waist for support. It had been raining so the fire didn't last long and many people were on their feet as the fire was starting to go out. 7 people died in the explosion, 4 women and 3 men, none of which Clarke knew but the others did.

Clarke looked around at the damage that had been done. The drop ship was fine, well it survived entering the earths atmosphere and crashing into the ground, it wasn't really surprising that it survived an explosion. The wall that had been built was no demolished and scattered around the camp like a jigsaw puzzle. The tents that had been made were now all gone, some of them went up in flames, some got blown away and some were ripped into pieces.

Octavia came up to Clarke and hugged the life out of her.

"You both ok?" Octavia asked looking at Bellamy and Clarke.

"Yea we are fine, just headache and ringing in our ears. It will go away eventually" she answered hugging her back then letting Bell have his turn making sure his sister was alright. octavia came to the other side of Clarke and help her up as Clarke wasn't steady on her feet yet being one of the closest to the blast. They went over to the people who were alive checking they were all ok and what their injuries were before checking the people that were laid on the ground to see if they were dead or just unconscious. She helped prop the unconscious teenagers up against something and put the dead in a group. The remaining weapons they could find were also put into a pile and would be given back out later.

The tents that could be salvaged were placed back into the drop ship to either be fixed or put back up later. Clarke heard the faint sound of hoofs beating onto the soiled ground, soon everybody else did too. The group all turned as one and looked put into the forest where the sound was getting closer and closer. A big black horse came into view with a fierce looking woman riding atop its back. She gracefully lowered herself to the floor before looking round as if she was trying to find something. She had her sword raised and the group scrambled to pick up a weapon from the pile and pointed it nervously towards the scary newcomer.

 **Just after the explosion with Lexa.**

Lexa stopped suddenly when she heard the boom and looked on as she saw the flash. She snapped out of her shocked trance when she saw the smoke and flames in the distance. Snapping the rains her and the horse galloped through the forest, trees passing in almost a blur as they got closer and closer to the camp. She followed the fire until it had gone out then she followed the smoke still rising into the air, little of it but still there. When she got to the clearing she jumped off her horse and gracefully landed on the ground with her weapon out. The group of people in front of her quickly and messily picked up a weapon from the ground and pointed them back at her.

She searched the crowd for her love and finally she picked out those sparkling blue eyes. She sighed and dropped her weapon not bothering to look where it landed. The group followed her eyes all the way to Clarke who was staring right back. They slowly parted so there was a clear path between them but still had their weapons up. She saw the tho people at her sides holding onto her waist while she had her arms draped round their necks. Bellamy and Octavia, she recognised them from the pictured Clarke had shown her but, she knew they were like family to her but she still felt a flare of jealousy ignite inside her. Clarke must have been able to sense it too since she smirked at her from across the felid.

Lexa slowly started to walk forward while Clarke removed her arms from her supports necks and they let go of her waist and stepped back so they were behind her. Lexa started to get faster and faster until she was almost running, running straight into Clarke's arms which were open and waiting of her. Lexa's arms slipped around Clarke's neck and her hands rested on her neck. Clarke snaked her hands around her waist and lifted the bottom of her shirt up to press her hands to the skin on the small of her back. It's a thing they did. Whenever one of them would come back from hunting or something dangerous they would place their hands on the lower back or back of the neck of the other to reassure themselves and the other that they were there. Alive.

"I'm ok Lexa, I am right here" Clarke reassured her, whispering things in her ear while rubbing soothing circles into her back with her thumb.

"I thought you were gone, I couldn't breathe" she gasped into Clarke's ear.

"I will never leave you, ever! I love you Lexa and I am not going anywhere" she said moving her head back to look into Lexa's eyes which were full of tears she would never let fall, never i front of other people. Lexa brought their lips together in a sweet but passionate kiss, filled with relief and love and happiness. When they broke and turned to the group suddenly remembering they had company, everybody was stood with eyes and mouthes opened wide. Except Raven. She was smiling at the couple with raised eyebrows.

Octavia and Bellamy stepped forward ready for Clarke to introduce them.

"This is Bellamy and Octavia the people from the picture, the ones who are basically my brother and sister so you have nothing to worry about from them ok. And over there is Raven. Guys this is Lexa. The Commander of the 12 clans" she introduced waving Raven over so she could introduce her as well.

"So this is the famous Commander. I have heard a lot about you" Bellamy said standing in front of the Commander.

"And what may I ask, have you heard?" she asked staring up at him since he was taller then her.

"All good things don't worry and it better stay like that. Don't hurt her. Don't break her heart because if you do then I can guarantee that you will have a lot of people in this cap on your back. Including me. I may not be a big, strong Commander but I am very protective when it comes to my sisters and while Clarke may not be related to me by blood she is as much my sister as Octavia is" he declared. Clarke just smiled and she felt pride swell up in her chest. She went over and took his hand in hers and hugged his arm while putting her forehead on his shoulder. Octavia came behind her and hugged her round her waist putting her forehead between Clarke's shoulder blades. Lexa could see how strong their bond was and knew that they would do anything for each other. She should have felt jealous of them again but she didn't, she felt happy. Happy that Clarke had some of her people back, people that she cared about.

"You do not have to worry Bellamy of the Sky People. No harm shall ever come to Clarke, from me or anyone else. If I do hurt her, even by accident however small you have full permission and full pardon to end my life. Although you may be too late, I shall have killed myself with grief and guilt before anyone could get to me. I have and always will protect Clarke with my life" she spoke true to everyone around her, letting people know how much Clarke meant to her. By the end of the small speech, Clarke was blushing and crying at he same time. She tuned her head to face Lexa, seeing a small smile on her face and pure honesty in her bright green eyes, she couldn't help but smile back. Bellamy, Octavia and Raven smiled too, they could see that Lexa loved Clark very much and would do anything for her.

"I am glad you are happy Clarke and I am glad you have someone to look out for you" Raven said from the side of Bellamy, Clarke turned to her and thanked her. It meant a lot that her friends were happy for her, the only people that were missing now were her parents.

Lexa offered to help rebuild the fence and help with the initial clean up which didn't take too long. It was just turning into the afternoon when they had finished and Jasper had been gone for almost 5 days. Everyone was starting to worry, especially Clarke who knew he was alive when he was shot but he wouldn't last much longer if he was even still alive.

"I am going to look for Jasper, he has been gone way too long and if he is still alive he will need medical assistance immediately" Clarke said facing the small group of people that surrounded her.

"We are coming too" Octavia, Monty, Wells, Raven, Finn and Bellamy said walking over to stand in front of her.

"Monty you need to stay here and keep working on the wall. Raven you have to stay and keep working on the radio. Octavia I am sorry but you aren't coming either, you are suppose to be resting your ankle that means no walking on it unless absolutely necessary" she said ignoring the protests that started to come out of their mouths as soon as their names were called.

"Bellamy, Finn, Wells you're with me, pick up a weapon and meet at the gates in 10 minutes" she said turning round and walking back to the drop ship where Lexa was.

"Hey I am going to go and find Jasper if you want to come. Oh right you don't know. Me and a few other were out hunting a few days ago and one of my friends Jasper was hit with a spear as soon as he crossed the river. He was still alive when he was shot so we are going to look for him" She explained when she got a confused glance off Lexa. She nodded her head and set of walking out of the drop ship with Clarke.

"I don't think the sky people like me very much, apart from your friends, they are all glaring at me" she said glancing sideways at some passers by to find them giving dirty looks to the Commander but stopped and carried on walking when Clarke looked at them.

"They just need to get used to you and get used to being on the ground. plus they think it was the Trikru that shot Jasper with the spear. I know it wasn't but they don't so they don't really trust you yet" Clarke explained the main reason why the Sky People didn't like her.

They set off to the place where Jasper was injured, deciding to start from there. It didn't take long for them to find their way back to the river, mostly because Clarke and Lexa were leading and they already knew the way. Jasper could not be seen anywhere near or in the river so they walked alongside it until they found a piece small enough and shallow enough to cross. They found blood on one of the rocks and on a leaf a few yards away. They knew they were on the right track. The blood was not quite dry so they knew he must have been here at some point not too long ago. They walked a little further and found some more blood on the pebbles that littered the floor. They carried on for maybe 10 more minutes before they came to a big wooden structure. There tied to the middle of it was Jasper moaning quietly in pain. Clarke rushed forward, not taking in her surroundings for the first time in a very long time.

The ground underneath her gave way and she started falling into a hole which had wooden spikes at the bottom. She would have been impaled by one or more of them if Finn didn't catch her arm. Lexa grabbed her upper arm while Finn grabbed her hand.

"Well help me pull her up" Finn shouted behind him to Bellamy and Wells. They quickly rushed over and yanked Clarke out of the hole and onto solid ground. She quickly brushed herself off and stood at the bottom of the structure while Finn and Bellamy climbed up and started untying the ropes that bind his hands to the logs. once he was down and settled on the ground away from the hole, Clarke had a chance to look at the wound. There was a salve on the wound and it looked like it had been closed by something. Whoever had done this must have cauterised the wound and must have some background in healing to know exactly what to do. Bellamy picked up the almost unconscious Jasper and set off following Clarke and Lexa back to camp faster than when they came.

Halfway back to camp Lea heard something in the trees, she stopped the group and looked over to Clarke, she had heard it too. A reaper came rushing at them and before with Clarke or Lexa could even react he had pulled out his knife and plunged it into Finn's stomach sending him tumbling to the ground and crying out in pain, he managed to lean himself against a nearby tree to watch how this would play out.

Lexa distracted the man by throwing fake ounces to get his attention then getting out her sword and twirled it dangerously to keep the attention on him while Clarke slowly walked behind him and unleashed her sword. Receiving a small nod from Lexa she plunged the sword into his back while Lexa plunged hers into his chest. He gargled a hissed a few times before sinking down to the ground. They wiped their swords with some leaves and placed them back into their holders before rushing over to Finn. The wound was still bleeding thoe not as much. Wells took over from carrying Jasper while Bellamy proceeded to pick Finn up carefully in his arms as not to disturb the wound too much.

When they got back to camp they placed Jasper on a makeshift bed they had made and covered him up with a blanket while they placed Finn on a higher table and ripped his shirt off of him to inspect the wound closer. Raven came rushing in but stopped and stared when she saw Finn lying on the table, unconscious. Her face went pale, hands started shaking and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Raven?" Clarke questioned looking to the almost broken down Raven in front of her.

"I got the radio working but I haven't contacted anyone yet I thought you might want to be the first one to talk. What happened to him?" she stated then asked wanting to know how Finn got like he was.

"A reaper attacked him. Don't worry the reaper is dead so he cant hurt anyone else. I need you to contact the Ark and get my mother, I need her to guide me through this. It is too delicate for me to guess" she said, Raven nodded and sat on the chair close to the table Finn was currently lying on.

"Bellamy I need some water and a few pieces of cloth to use as bandages" she said going into full doctor mode.

"This is Raven Reyes calling Ark Station, do you read me. Come in Ark Station" she repeated it a few times before some static started to sound on the other end. Clarke and Raven shared a hopeful glance and Lexa took hold of Clarke's now shaking hand. Raven said it a few more times and every time the voice got clearer and clearer. The voice was Abby Griffin. Clarke's mom. Clarke's eyes started to water at the sound of her mother's voice. A voice she hadn't heard in over two years.

"We got you Raven, two seconds we are just going to lock onto your signal" they could hear a few clicks of keys on the other end before they heard a beep. Lexa was looking curious and confused a the device in Raven's hand.

"It's a radio, it allows people to talk to each other over long distances" Clarke explained seeing the look on Lexa's face but her attention was not all there. Most of it was concentrating on her mothers voice.

"It's good to hear your voice Raven, we were getting worried up here" Abby laughed a little. Raven looked over to Finn as if remembering why she called the Ark in such a hurry.

"Abby I would to chat and catch up but we have an emergency. One of us is hurt pretty bad and we need your help" Raven spoke at a hurried pace trying to get the information through as fast at possible to help Finn.

"Ok tell me what happened and who is going to be working on him?" Abby asked over the radio. Raven waved her over so she could take the radio from her. Clarke held Lexa's hand in a death grip and pulled her along as she went over to Raven. Her hands still shook as she reacher for the radio and took it from Raven.

"I am" she simply said not being able to think of anything else to say. Raven just rolled her eyes and Lexa gave her had a squeeze and a small smile.

"Ok vague answer, and who is I?" she asked with a small laugh but stopped short when she heard the reply.

"It's me mom" Clarke said tears once again welling up in her eyes.

"Clarke?" she gasped, shock and happiness clear in her voice.

"Yea its me. it's Clarke" she said taking in a deep breath.

"We will have time to talk later but we really need to help Finn right now" she continued urgency coated her voice as she wiped her eyes of all tears that lingered in the corners of her eyes. She put the radio on speaker and walked over Finn.

"Ok what do we have?" Abby questioned also going into doctor mode.

"He has been stabbed between the 3rd and 4th rib" she said inspecting the wound to see how bad it was.

"It there any fluid coming from the wound?" she asked wondering if it was still bleeding.

"No the bleeding has stopped" Clarke replied taking this as a good sign.

"Ok that's good, that's very good" she said relived. She asked a few more questions to which Clarke replied before gripping onto the handle of the knife, getting ready to pull it out.

"Slowly Clarke, if it moves even 1 millimetre in either direction it could kill him" Clarke studied her hand and shot Raven a glare when she muttered 'No pressure' under her breath. She had just started extracting the knife when Finn began to stir.

"Finn I need you to keep very still ok? I am trying to remove the knife but if you move then i could hit something and you could die, do you understand me?" she said looking right at him. She told Bellamy who had just come back from getting the thins Clarke asked for and Lexa who was stood off to the side to hold him steady while she pulled the rest of it out. He kept as still as he could with searing pain shooting down one side of his body. It was soon out and Clarke quickly disinfected the wound with some moonshine that was left over from the last batch Jasper had made before leaving to go hunting. He screamed when she poured it on but authorised he was still when Clarke was applying the bandages and tying them around him.

Everyone could finally breathe when he opened his eyes and thanked her before falling asleep, exhausted from the pain. Clarke assured Raven that he was alright and he would be have to stay there for the time being so he could be checked every half hour or so.

"We will give you ad your mom some time to talk" Bellamy said walking out of the drop ship with Raven following him. Lexa went to walk out too when Clarke caught her hand.

"You can stay if you want" she said to her eyes slightly pleading her to.

"No this is a chance to speak to your mother for the first time in two years. It is a special moment I would not want to intrude" she said turning to leave again but found she could not get her hand out of Clarke's grip.

"Lexa you are not intruding if I ask you to stay. Plus you don't see your parents very much and you brought me along" she said giving her the chance to listen to how Clarke and her mother talk. To be there for moral support.

"Ok if you are sure" she said sitting back down on the chair next to Clarke's.

"Of course I am sure" she said smiling at Lexa and she smiled back, unable to not do so.

"Lexa, there is no record of anyone called Lexa or Alexia or Alexis or Alexandra or the drop ship" Clarke's mother said from the other end snapping both the girls out of their own little world they had entered.

"She wasn't on the drop ship mom" Clarke said getting nervous again for some reason.

"I don't understand" she said getting confused.

"She was already on the ground. Her people found me and took me in, she taught me how to survive on the ground" she said looking towards Lexa who was staring right back at her.

"Her people? There is more of them?" she questioned in shock.

"Yes her people. Apparently there have been people down here this whole time. All the time we have been in the sky the earth has been habitable" she said slightly sad that they had not known this sooner. She heard her mother curse on the other end of the line.

"It doesn't matter sweetie so tell me more about her people, what are they like? What did they teach you? What is the ground like?" she asked curious to find out what her daughter had been doing since she landed on the ground.

"She taught me how to fight and how to use a sword and how to shoot a bow. She taught me how to hunt so we can eat. Nike taught me how to heal using their ways and I showed him the things he could do that I learned from you without machines. I learned their language, their customs and their laws. The ways of the Trigedakru may seem a little violent and unnecessary to an outsider but it is how we survive. The ground is incredible and beautiful. If you thought the moonrise on the Ark was amazing wait until you see the sunset and sunrise on the ground. I can't describe it mom, you have to see it for yourself" Clarke said explaining everything about what she had done and what she had seen. When she only heard silence on the other end of the radio she got worried.

"You are coming down right? Now you know you can survive?" she asked worried that they would stay up in the sky and die up there.

"Of course we are we just need to make preparations. It will take a few days but we should be with you by next week the week after at the latest. How we survive? You are one of them?" she asked not meaning to sound as accusing as she did.

"Yes they took me in and kept me alive. Looked after me and taught me everything they know. I didn't think I would see anyone from the Ark ever again. I have a life here now and I love it but it I am still your daughter, I am still the same Clarke just a little different" she said laughing at the last part.

"I know, you will always be my daughter Clarke, no matter what happens. I am glad you are happy and that you made a new life for yourself" Abby said smiling, even thoe she knew Clarke could not see her.

"Hey mom talk to Lexa for a sec I am just going to check on Finn" she said handing the radio to Lexa and showing her how to use it before walking away to check on the injured boy while laughing at the slightly panicked look on her face.

"So Lexa how has my daughter been, not too much trouble I hope" the woman laughed jokingly through the radio.

"She is very stubborn and very annoying at times, but she is brave and strong. She knows how to hide her emotions away when it is needed. She knows what needs to be done for her people. Both the Trikru and the Skaikru" Lexa said, speaking with pride when it came to talking about Clarke.

"That sounds like Clarke. She has always had a good heart and she always wanted to do the best thing for everyone even if it put her in danger" she said thinking back to the time where she waned to tell the people of the Ark that the life support was failing.

"Yes a trait that is going to get her killed one day" Lexa stated sadly, not even wanting to think about the time when Clarke's life came to an end.

"But on the other hand it is good trait to have, you know she will protect people with everything she has" she carried on knowing that the other woman could think of nothing to say.

"I am glad she has had someone to look out for her. Thank you for keeping my daughter alive" Abby thanked her knowhingthat without Lexa, Clarke would probably be dead by now.

"She was without a clan therefore we took her and treat her like one of us. Once she knew what she needed to know to survive she was free to leave whenever she wanted, but she stayed and proceeded to become one of us. I may have trained her but she kept herself alive" she said once again letting the pride be heard in her voice.

"Anyway thank you again. I never thought I would see her again when I sent her to the ground but thanks to you I will see her again soon" Abby could not express how grateful she was to the young woman. Clarke walked back over to them and smiled at Lexa.

"Hey mom I really would love to stay and chat but there is a storm coming and we need to get everything ready before it hits, it's not far off. 30 minutes maybe and we need o get everything packed away and get everyone inside the drop ship. I will try to talk later but there will probably be too much interference from the storm so I will talk to you once it's over" she spoke putting the radio onto the back of the table.

"Ok be careful and be safe please. I love you" Abby said getting ready to turn the comms off.

"I will mom. I love you too" Clarke said rolling her eyes and turning off the radio and putting it back in place as she heard thunder rumbling in the background.

 **Well this chapter is over and I hope you liked it and carry on reading the story from here. As I said before my updates may be a little late so I am sorry in advance. Please review!**

 **thanks, Manda**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is the next chapter for you guys I hope you haven't missed me too much haha. I'm sure there will be a few twists and turns in this story soon so watch out for them. I may be adding some song lyrics into my lines to watch out for those!**

 **To cindyvanginderen663, You are welcome, I like making people happy. We probably won't see this is season 3. I know Lexa is still in it and they do meet again, something to do with the Ice nation I think, but it is not going to be a happy smiles reunion. I think it will be tense and with a lot of hate but slight understanding... eventually.**

 **To sarah2341, Thanks!**

 **To Eren23, Aww comments like this always make me smile and make me want to carry on writing all day :) I think in a situation like this she wouldn't care who was there she would just want to make sure her love was alright and she can get away with it because she is the Commander and what she says goes.**

 **To soulterror, The Abby and Lexa talk just had to happen, I just had to do it. The knowledge of the relationship will be a few more chapters away but she does have an idea that there is something going on with those two.**

 **To faystay, You are welcome and here it is.**

 **To Foster-Callie-Stef-Lover, First of all love the name. I am a big lover of the Fosters :) I am glad you are liking it so far and thanks I am glad you think so.**

 **To Jeno85, Glad you like it and here is the next chapter for you.**

 **To xan-merrick, Here is more.**

 **To Ponder15, You really think so, thanks you so much that has made my day :)**

 **Lets not keep you guys waiting any longer and get on with the story!**

The storm had been a bad one, it had lasted three hours at the least and it that time Finn had started to get worse. His breathing was shallow and his pulse racing, sweat was starting to roll down his head and coating his hair.

"The wound is infected" she said after looking at it and seeing his symptoms.

"But you sterilised everything, I watched you do it" Raven said coming to stand beside Clarke at the side the table. Clarke looked around and saw the weapon lying next to the radio on a cloth.

"Except the knife" she said picking up the knife and tilting it towards the light. She saw it had a shiny blue tint to it and knew exactly what had been used. She had the antidote for it… in the medical tent back at TonDC.

"There was poison on the knife" Clarke sighed turning to face the small crowd of people behind her.

"What?! Can it be cured, do you know how?" Raven asked walking towards Clarke with a worried look on her face.

"I have the cure but it's back inside the medical tent in TonDC" she replied running her hands through her hair in frustration. Everyone heard shuffling and clanging metal behind them so they turned and found Lexa putting her armour and weapons back on.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked as she walked towards her lover.

"I am going to go and get the cure" she said clipping her shoulder armour across her chest and making sure her sword was firmly attached to her holster.

"Do you even know what it looks like?" Clarke asked raising her eyebrows.

"No but you can tell me. I know you want to go and get it yourself but you must stay here and watch over Finn. I will return with the antidote as soon as possible" Clarke knew she was not going to be able to stop Lexa from doing this as she could be as stubborn as herself at times.

"Ok but hurry he doesn't have a lot of time left and please be careful, I don't like you going alone but we don't have any other choice" Clarke gave in and agreed to let Lexa go and get what she needed.

"ste klir, ai hod yu in" (be safe, I love you) Clarke said looking Lexa in the eye and smiling through her nerves.

"ai sormiare, ai hid yu in tu" (I promise, I love you too) the girls shared a sweet kiss before Lexa exited the drop ship with the wind glowing her hair onto the face and around her neck. The storm was almost over but the wind was still strong and the rain was still coming down heavy. She walked towards the stable they had built for the horse and retrieved the animal before climbing on and galloping away as fast as it would carry her. She raced through the woods with the trees passing her in a blur and hooves padding against the path both human and horse knew so well.

She soon reached the village and dismounted her horse, speeding into the medical tent. She headed towards the shelf that held all the poison, antidotes, cures and medicines.

Reaching forward to move some bottles out of the way so she could see the ones behind, hey eyes fell on a bottle with clear liquid and a picture of two leaves on the front. She picked it up and looked at it further before deciding it was the right one. She tucked the small bottle in her jacket then ran back to her horse and set off back to the drop ship.

The rain had now stopped and the wind was just a light breeze that flicked the ends of her hair. Lexa was glad that the weather had turned around as it made it easier to get back to Clarke and Finn. The sun was starting to show itself so the air was getting warmer and the smell of the woods grew stronger every minute.

When she got bucket the drop ship she quickly put the horse in the stable and ran back to the drop ship which now had it's doors open and people were starting to filter out. They moved out of the way when they saw her coming because they knew that she would knock them down if they got in her way.

She passed the vial to Clarke who opened it and poured half the bottle into Finn's mouth and a drop or two on the wound. She had put a cold, wet cloth on his forehead to try and bring his temperature down without it dropping too low but that had almost dried and gone warm. Clarke sighed and sank back into the makeshift chair that had been placed at the side of the table relieved that Lexa had ben able to get the antidote and back to the camp in time before it was too late to save Finn.

"How did you know he was poised and how did you know what it was?" Raven asked coming to stand at the side of Clarke. She picked up the knife that was sat on the side and once again held it up to the light.

"You see that blue tint, there is only one poison that has that color when it is applied. It is hard to make because some of the ingredients are very rare. The antidote is very rare as well so we have to collect as much of it as we can in the summer as it dies out in winter" she said explaining to Raven how she knew what to do and how she knew what it was.

"So you have to out and pick the cures and plants and stuff?" she asked getting more and more curious about life on the ground. Clarke nodded as she put the knife back and put the antidote in her pocket. The radio started crackling bringing everyone's attention to the plastic device.

"Clarke, Raven, anybody there?" Abby said from the other end on the Ark. Clarke got up and walked over to the radio to pick it up.

"Yes I am here" she said once again happy to hear her mothers voice.

"Looks like the storm has passed, how was it and how is Finn?" she asked hoping that he was still hanging in.

"He is stable and he is going to be fine after a bit of rest. He was poisoned but we managed to give him the cure before he got too bad. The storm was a pretty bad one but nobody was hurt" she explained to her mother what had gone on.

"Im glad everyone is safe and that Finn as pulled through" Clarke's mother said reviled that everyone was fine.

"Everyone on the Ark knows that the 100 are alive and there is a line of parents waiting outside ready to talk to their kids but first can I talk to Bellamy, Octavia and Raven, they may not be my kids but I still think of them as family" she said having not spoken to them yet.

"Sue I will go get them" she said to her mom laughing slightly knowing how protective she was over them just like she was to Clarke. She let Raven use the radio first since she was almost sitting next to it. Soon Octavia and Bellamy came to join in the conversation and they talked for around 5 minutes before they got off the radio and let someone else have a turn talking to their families.

As much as Lexa wanted to stay in the camp with Clarke she could not leave TonDC without a leader for much longer so she said goodbye to Clarke's friends and gave a sweet kiss to Clarke before getting back on her horse and galloping back into the forest. Clarke checked on Finn and Jasper, who were both doing pretty good and were both now sleeping, before going to get a bit of food that had just finished cooking.

"Soon if had gotten dark and people had just finished talking to their families over the radio. Bellamy had talked to Jaha and had gotten pardoned for his crimes just like everybody else that had been sent down which was good news to both him and his sisters.

 **Meanwhile in TonDC**

Lexa arrived back in the village just before dark and put her horse in the stable before making her way to her tent. Some of people still walking round greeted her with a smile and a welcome back before going back on with their business. Just before she got to her tent she felt a small body colliding with the front of her legs, she looked down and saw that Kayla had her face hidden in her trousers. She bent down and detached the child from her legs so she could pick her up and hug hr properly. Kayla wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and put her head on her shoulder.

"I missed you. Where is mama?" she stated then asked as she looked around and couldn't find Clarke.

"I missed you too and she stayed with the Sky people because two of them are injured and Clarke is the only healer they have" she said to the girl while carrying her into the tent and depositing her on the bed. She didn't look happy that Clarke was not there.

"Can we go and see her tomorrow?" she asks, a hopeful look on her face.

"Not tomorrow, I need to make sure everything is fine here and I need to talk to the people and tell them what is happening with the Sky People then we can go back and see her" she reassures the little one, still she does not look happy at the information. She got changed then helped Kayla get changed then they both got into their beds and fell asleep within minutes.

The next morning Kayla woke first so she just sat on her Lexa's bed and continued to make the patchwork blanket she had been working with pieces of material she had found from ruined clothes that could not be re-used. Lexa awoke some time later, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked to the side of her to find the child already awake and dressed still working on the blanket which was almost finished.

Lexa got dressed and went to the top of the hill to make an announcement to the village.

"I have been with the Sky People recently, the ones that fell from the ground earlier. They mean us no harm and were not meant to drop onto our land, something took them off course. They are all under the age of 18 and are not a threat to us. Two of them have been badly hurt and they do not have a healer so Clarke has stayed there until they are better. I will going backwards and forwards from there to here. The rest of their people might be down soon or they will die in the sky" she relayed what was happening with the Sky People back to the people of TonDC and let them know they had nothing to fear from the Sky People. All the people cheered not wanting a war on their hands, not wanting their loved ones or their Heda to be in danger. She also told them that she was going to offer an alliance.

Lexa and Kayla spent the day together just walking round the village and talking to people they saw. Lexa had started to train Kayla, teaching her how to fight. They were not suppose to start learning until they turned 7 or 8, at least not properly but being the Commander's daughter, blood or not, put her in more danger than most children thus Lexa felt as if she had to be trained from an earlier age.

The next day Lexa planned to go back to the Sky People camp to see Clarke and to offer the alliance to the Sky People, she decided she would take Kayla along with her as she had promised to do so.

Nighttime quickly came upon them and they fell asleep pretty quickly. Lexa under the furs and Kayla under the earthwork blanket she had just finished before going to bed. Lexa woke early the next morning while it was still dark, not used to the furs beside being cold and empty. She lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling above her for a while, something she had not done in a long time, something she never got the chance to do. After a while she exited the tent and sat atop a hill to watch the sunrise, no matter how many times she watched this she was always awed with its beauty and colors.

Kayla walked up and sat beside her mother to the last bit of sunrise that was left before they got dressed and went to the dining area to have their morning food.

They once again waved goodbye to the villagers before gathering the horse and setting on their way to the camp where Clarke was. This time they trotted through the forest enjoying the view of the trees and the rivers as they passed by. Kayla got off and jogged next to the horse a few times as she was still not used to riding a horse and her legs ached a lot.

They finally reached the camp which had its fence and gate finally fully built and protected the camp from all angles. Lexa was happy that they were learning to care for themselves but they still had a long way to go before they could handle themselves. They both slid off the horse and onto the soiled ground before walking the animal to the stable and walking into the drop ship where she knew Clarke would likely be. Kayla dawdled behind waving at people who looked and smiled at her. Every Sky person had taken an instant liking to the little girl as soon as they saw her.

When Lexa walked into the main floor of the drop ship she could only see one difference, where a plain metal wall had been now hung a screen with a woman on it. Raven had gotten one of the screens from the seating floor of the drop ship off of the wall and brought it down where she hooked it up and got it working so the 100 and the people on the Ark could not only speak to each other but they could see them as well. Clarke was stood in front of the screen talking with a blonde haired woman who looked similar to her.

"Mama!" Kayla exclaimed as soon as she saw Clarke. Clarke turned just in time to catch the small body that had launched itself full speed at her. Clarke reached out and swooped the child up into her arms and placing her on her hip. Kayla snaked her hands round Clarke's neck and hugged her tightly while Clarke hugged back.

"Who's that?" she asked once she had taken her head from Clarke's neck and looked round to the screen.

"That's my mom" she said turning slightly so that Kayla had a full view of the woman on the screen.

"But I thought she was still in the sky" she looked very confused. Her little eyebrows scrunched up and her head tilted to the side.

"She is" Clarke said only confusing the girl more.

"I don't understand" she said shrugging her shoulders and looking at Clarke.

"You see that box there, well that is sending a signal up to space where the Ark can pick it up and connect to it" Raven explained coming to stand at the side of them. while Lexa stood at the other side. Kayla oohed and reached out to touch the screen.

"Who's the kid?" Abby asked seeing Clarke with a small child and wondering who she belonged to.

"This is Kayla" Clarke said simply as if t was no big deal.

"Hers and Lexa's daughter" Octavia said coming to join the small group that had gathered round the screen.

"What?!" Clarke's mom shouted gaining the attention of the other people in the room.

"Not my biological daughter mom, her family was killed so me and Lexa took her in" she explained to her mother who looked shocked and slightly disappointed. Abby breathed a sigh of relief in finding out that Kayla was not biologically hers.

"It is ready" Marcus said in the background behind Abby, she turned and looked before turning back to the screen and smiling.

"I have good news" she said her smile getting wider and wider every second.

"We are…" she started but the screen and the radio cut out before more could be said. Raven scrambled with the radio and the screen before getting annoyed and stomping away.

 **Well that is another chapter over. I hope you guys liked it as much as you did the last. What do you think the news is going to be? Will it be good or bad? I love cliffhangers they are so much fun. Mwahaaaa!**

 **Please don't forget to review.**

 **Thanks Manda.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here is the next chapter that you guys have been waiting for!**

 **To soulterror, I tried to make her as close to her actual character as possible and I know what her personality is like.**

 **To guest, Thanks!**

 **To chaosrin, I get what you mean. The whole focus isn't really on the relationship it is on Clarke and how much she has changed and her thoughts/feeling about everything that is going on. We pretty much know what happens inside the Ark only with a few changes. Abby's thought and the other's Arkers thoughts are going o come in a little later so you will get to see what they are thinking and feeling.**

 **To Foster-Callie-Stef-Lover, I am thinking about that but it will be in a mean and cruel way because I mean this is The 100, its not all cute and fluffy :) I may have to read your stories! Well thanks for reading.**

 **To, Eren23, I think Abby is a very kind and very sweet person but she can be vert protective and secretive. I think she would treat the Blake's and Raven as her own since they had no famile and she is the type of person who could not leave anyone like that.**

 **To xan-merrick, Thanks, here is it!**

 **To Shabsani, I like to do things a little different and I ike to out my own twist on things that people normally wouldn't. if Clarke hadn't have said that she wasnt ready and if Lexa had not have betrayed her I feel like this is a direction they could have gone. Lexa trusts Clarke that much is clear in the show when she tells her about Costia and when she lets her guard down a little when they are alone. She might not show it physically but you can tell.**

"No!" Clarke shouted wanting to know what her mother was saying. Raven came back into the room with a few wires and started fiddling about with the wires behind the screen and soon enough the screen flickered back to life.

"What happened?" Abby said when she came back into view.

"Not sure but its fixed now" Raven said also coming to stand in front of the screen.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I have good news" she said smiling once again.

"Don't keep us waiting, what is it?" Clarke asked getting slightly impatient.

"Everything is ready. We have made all the preparations" she said still not giving anything away yet.

"Ready for what?" Clarke asked, her voice getting a little louder.

"To go down to the ground. We are setting off in the morning. We are using some parts of the Ark that we know could stand entering the atmosphere and the remaining drop ships" she said happy that she would soon get to hold her daughter.

"Are you serious?" Bellamy asked coming to stand behind Clarke, having heard most of the conversation.

"Yes, everything is all sorted. We will be with you soon" she said still smiling the same smile that never left her face.

"I can't believe it, your finally coming to the ground. You are going to love it" Clarke said not being able to keep the smile off her face either.

"If it was my decision we would set off right now but it's not. I can't wait to see it all. The ground, its been a dream for everyone here for so long, now it is finally coming true" Abby said looking behind the group to the trees and forest and the sky.

"We can show you if you want. Give you a little taster to what it looks like" Raven said offering to show Abby round the forest.

"How's that going to work the screen is in here and the ground is out there?" Bellamy asked wondering how she would manage that.

"I have built a portable communication camera" Raven said picking up the rectangle piece of metal from the side of her and showing it to the others.

"Cool, how far away can you go with this thing?" Clarke asked, having an idea in mind.

"It doesn't have a range, it just needs a good signal which I am pretty sure we will have out there" Raven replied and Clarke just smiled.

"Hey where is Lexa and Octavia?" she asked looking round but not finding them.

"Training" Bellamy said pointing outside. Clarke picked up the portable camera and headed outside to where Lexa was teaching Octavia how to position herself and how not to throw her weight around. Abby just looked at Octavia shocked that she knew how to fight after just a few days on the ground.

"That is nothing you should see mama fight her" Kayla said seeing the look on Clarke's mother's face and laughing. All eyes turned to Clarke as they didn't know she could fight.

"You mean that is easy stuff?"Abby asked silently wondering what the hard stuff was like.

"Yes this is what we teach the children at the beginning of their training" Lexa said stopping her duel and walking over to the device.

"Children, you teach children how to fight?" she asks once again shocked that they would expose children to violence like that.

"Yes they start learning from the age of 8. Well except Kayla she has already started training" Clarke said sounding proud hat her daughter had started before everybody else.

"And how old is Kayla?" Abby asked wondering how early they started her training.

"I am 5, almost 6. I have to start training earlier so I can learn to defend myself as someone might use me to get to my mothers. Being the Commander's daughter is a blessing and a curse" Kayla said sounding wise beyond her years. Most mouths dropped open at the words she spoke.

"Come on Clarke show us how it is done" Octavia said walking towards them and giving Clarke a light push. She sighed and gave the device to Raven who cheered loudly. Clarke and Lexa stood facing the other and gripping each others arm before walking backwards and getting ready to start.

"Start" someone shouted from the bushes. Lexa recognised it as Echo's voice and began to move towards Clarke who also began to advance on her opponent. Punches and Kicks were thrown expertly as if they were in a passionate dance. This went of for around 10 minutes before Clarke stuck her foot round the back of Lexa's ankle and turned her around so that Lexa's back was to Clarke's front. She placed one hand on the back of Lexa's head and the other hand grabbed her chin. Her knee was pressing into the pressure point of her spine sending tingles down her legs and into her toes. If she held on any longer than Lexa's legs would start to go numb.

"Dead" Clarke whispered in her ear then let her go and snaked her arms round her waist. She kissed her cheek and walked away to where Kayla was cheering and jumping up and down.

"What was that all about?" she asked hoping to address what she just witnessed.

"What was what?" Clarke asked confused to what she was talking about.

"Is that what people do down there when they are training. Cuddle and kiss each other after they are finished?" Clarke now knew what she was talking about and her face went red, she wanted to have this talk when her mother got to the ground and not with eyes staring at her.

"No, well some do" she said weakly really not wanting to talk about this right then.

"That fighting was amazing" Abby said looking at Clarke and Lexa in awe at what they just did. A few years ago Clarke was this shy and sweet little girl and looking at her now Abby could tel how much the ground had changed her daughter.

"Thanks, learning how to fight was one of the first things i learned when I came down here. Lexa taught me everything I know" Clarke said smiling for the millionth time that day. They took the device round the camp showing Abby what they have achieved since being on the ground.

"Me and Lexa better get going back to TonDC if we want to get there before dark so we can announce that the rest of the Skaikru will be coming down tomorrow" Clarke said looking at everyone in the group then to her mother.

"You mean you don't stay with the 100?" Abby asked through the device.

"No I stay with Lexa in her village" Clarke replied to her mother, she was not just going to abandon the Trikru because her other people came down to earth.

"If I take this with me will you still be able to keep the signal on the big screen?" Clarke asked Raven who was stood next to her. She nodded in return letting Clarke know that the signal would stay on both the screen and the device. Clarke checked on Jasper and Finn who were both awake and well enough to be left on their own but the others to change their bandages before saying goodbye to her friends and getting on the horse in front of Lexa with Kayla

The journey only seemed to take minutes as Clarke watched all the trees and streams pass in a blur of color and talking to her mother while showing her the surroundings. They arrived back in the village around an hour before sundown and after they stored the horse away for the night they went to the hilltop and spread the news.

"People of TonDC we have brought news concerning the Skaikru. The sky will fall again tomorrow as the rest of the Skaikru come down from the sky. If they are like the rest of them then we have nothing to fear and neither do they as they have already accepted out ways. Those 100 go under the Skai Prisa and follow her lead" Lexa began and the village fell silent listening to her every word.

"I don't know what they are going to think or what they will do but I will try with everything I have to make them see that an alliance with the Trikru is the only way to survive down here. They will not know the land, how to hunt, what foods to eat and not eat, what territory is free to explore and what is not. They will not survive long with no help. The 100 stand under me therefore they are already part of an alliance with us, the Trikru. If I can convince the rest if them to join then everything will be well… if not they will stand alone. But remember they have not been brought up as you have. They do not know battle therefore they are not trained as warriors but they have supplies that could help us. Medicines, devices, knowledge. We have to show them that we are not a threat, that we can all love together in peace" Clarke finished as Lexa looked at her to carry on the speech.

Soon enough the crowd on the bottom the hill dispersed and tucked themselves into their houses to get some rest for the next day. Lexa and Clarke did the same, walking hand in hand to their tent. They did not often show their emotions to the village but sometimes the people needed to know that their leader was being cared for. Today they needed to be assured that the Trikru and the Skaikru stand together, united.

"Wait Kayla earlier said that being the Commander's daughter was a blessing and a curse. Commander as in leader?" Abby asked wondering how she could have missed it.

"Yes, Lexa is the Commander of the Trikru and she leads the 13 clans. Down here I have been named Skai Prisa which means Sky Princess. I am the leader of the Skaikru. The Sky people. You have to understand that mom and you have to make everybody else understand it too. You may have a chancellor up there but down here I am the one responsible for everyone. The other clans including this one see me as the leader of my people. I speak for them, I represent them and I lead them. I don't want to be chancellor but you have to listen to me over the council because the Trikru and the other clans will only listen to me unless I tell them otherwise" Clarke said looking at her mother trying to get her to understand that they had to listen to her if they wanted to survive.

"Actually the chancellor's position is open. Jaha stepped down a few days ago and we are waiting until we get to the ground for the new election" Abby said surprising Clarke as he had always been the chancellor for as long as he could remember. Clarke sighed knowing that most if not all of the 100 would vote her and she knew that most of the Arkers would follow their child's lead.

"Well I am going to head to bed, you should too we have a very busy day tomorrow. I will call you in the morning before we set off" she said not wanting to cut the communication to her daughter but she knew they all had to try and get some sleep for the next day. Clarke nodded and took a deep breath.

"In peace may you leave the shore, in love may you find the next, safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again" Clarke said reciting from memory what she had heard so many times on the Ark.

"May we meet again" her mother whispered with a sad smile on her face.

'Night mom. I love you" she said smiling right back at her.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you too" she said before cutting the connection and letting the screen go black. Clarke slipped into the bed beside Lexa and snuggled into the warmth her lover's body provided. Their arms rested on each others waist and their legs entwined.

"Get some sleep Clarke, tomorrow is a big day" Lexa said brushing some stray hair out of Clarke's eyes and behind her ear.

"I don't know if I can. My mother is going to be on the ground tomorrow. I am going to see her for the first time in years, to hug her, for her to tell me everything is alright. I am exited but at the same time I am scared and nervous. I haven't seen her in years and part of me is scared that she is going to hate the person I have become, that she wont be proud of me" she sighed and felt a tear rolling down her cheek involuntarily. Lexa reached up and softly brushed the tear away with her thumb them continued to caress her cheek.

"It is normal to have these feeling after being away from someone so long especially family. She will not hate you, I have seen the way she looks at you through that magical device, her eyes are filled with pride and love" she whispers knowing what she speaks is the truth.

"Yea your right its just the nerves kicking in" Clarke smiled at her and nodded the best she could with her head on the furry pillow and Lexa's hand on her other cheek. Nothing else was said as they sank further into the furs of the bed and Lexa brought Clarke closer. She placed a tender kiss on her head before placing her forehead against Clarke's own and falling into a blissful sleep.

 **Thanks for reading guys. In a few chapters this story is goignt o take sort of a dark twist to it. I thought it only fitting since this is The 100 and it isnt realy a light show. i has its soft and tender moments in it but overall it is quite a dark show. Please review and tell me what you think, you know I love them :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't post last week had some things going on but here is the chapter. I will try and post every week but I do have a lot of things to do.**

 **To cindyvanginderen663, Yes it is going to have the Mountain Men at some point as an enemy like in the series but it is also going to have another enemy who I will not reveal because it is a surprise. To be honest I don't think it will be that much of a surprise to anybody.**

 **To Eren23, The dark twist won't happen for another few chapters I just need to plan it all out first.**

 **To Shabani, I won't hurt Lexa, Kyala or Clarke... too much haha! Costia and Anya will come in to it later on but Costia will have just been a good friend to Lexa who had grown up together.**

 **To Foster-Callie-Stef-Lover, You will have to wait another few chapters for the twist and I hope I do it justice.**

 **To faystay, That talk will come later on, for not I am just going to keep Abby guessing and making assumptions in her head.**

 **To soulterror, I guess it is for them haha.**

 **To 8goose8, Thanks, glad you like it!**

 **To Wausie, You don;t have to wait long, here it is!**

 **To xan-merrick, It does not have to do with the Ark but it does have something to do with Lexa, I am not telling you about it because it would ruin the mystery.**

 **To regretthesorrowful, Thanks!**

 **To guest, Wow thank you it means a lot that you think the story is that good!**

 **To Tata22, You will have to wait and see.**

 **To ShadowCub, I think the people from the Ark can join in something and not mess it up... well at least not right away.**

 **Wel that's the review comments over and now we get on to the story that you guys have been waiting for.**

They awoke the next morning to sun bright and full shining through the small cracks of their tent and the device next to them beeping loudly. Clarke sat up and reached over to grab it from the small table. She tapped the small button on the screen and her mother's face popped up.

"Well this is it we are about 10 minutes away from launch, we still need to press in the coordinations and do the final checks then we will be good to go" she said getting more exited when she thought about finally being on the ground.

"Where are you planning on landing?" Clarke asked wondering how far they would have to go to meet them.

"Near mount weather where the drop ship was suppose to land" Abby answered wondering why she wanted to know. Clarke sat up straighter and her face turned into pure horror.

"No! Don't land anywhere near there it isn't safe. The mountain men have been kidnapping our people, the Trikru for years and none of them ever come back, we have seen them with blue body suits on the border of their land at the base of the mountain ready to strike down anyone that steps on their land. They have guns and they will not hesitate to use them" Clarke said with an urgency in her voice pleading her mother not to land where they were faint to.

"Are you sure?" she asked horrified that they could have sent 100 people to their deaths if they had landed where they were meant to.

"Yes I am sure I have seen it with my own eyes" Clarke insisted hoping that it was not too late to change.

"Ok I will talk to the others and see what I can do" she disappeared from the screen and Clarke could hear some voices in the background talking quietly. After a few minutes she reappeared and told her the outcome.

"Ok we are set to land about 1 mile south from the drop ship is that ok?" she asked wondering if that was still on the mountain's territory or not.

"That's good you will be on Trikru territory so it will be a simple ride from here to where you will be and the drop ship will be nearby. Maybe we could build a pathway from the two so we could travel between them without having to go in and out of the gates" Clarke suggested knowing how vulnerable the Skaikru would be when they reached the ground. A siren sounded in the background and Abby turned to look at it before sighing and turning back.

"They are loading the people in now so I have to go. Be safe my sweet girl" she said walking towards the doors of the room she would be sealed in with the rest of them.

"Ok be safe mom and I will see you soon" Clarke said waving to her mother and cutting the line. She dropped the device on the bed and ran her hands through her hair. Lexa came up and hugged her from behind and places a light kiss on her neck.

"She will be fine Clarke I am sure of it. Get up, get some breakfast and get dressed. We will head out to the camp as soon as those are done" Lexa said slipping out of the furs and pulling her pants on before slipping her shirt over her head and her socks on her feet. She then put her war paint on as Clarke sighed and followed Lexa's lead. Clarke braided Lexa's hair while she was finishing off her war paint then Lexa proceeded to paint the blonde's face and braid her hair in almost the same style to her own. Kayla also had her hair braided in a similar style but hers was not of Heda or Prisa is was of a goufa (child) warrior in training but hand hints of Heda and Prisa in it.

They got a little food and ate in while talking to Lincoln and Echo about the plans for the rest of the Skaikru. Indra and Gustus were going to remain in TonDC and oversee the ruling while Lincoln and Echo accompanied Clarke, Lexa and Kayla to go and meet the Sky People. At first Lexa did not want her child to come, not trusting the rest if the Sky People she had been begging to go with them after forming an attachment to Abby even thoe they had only talked through the device. Kayla had told her everything about her life and their rituals and celebrations and about the 13 clans and all the rest of it.

An hour later they were all ready. Kayla rode with Clarke who has riding next to Lexa. Lincoln was bringing up the rear and Echo was slightly ahead of them. Two hours into their slow journey they saw the sky turned up orange and loud noises could be heard from the lit up sky. Lexa and Clarke shared a look before pushing their horses faster and soon they were at the camp where the gates were opened and they were let through. They quickly found Octavia who was practicing her sword skills on a nearby tree. Sweat was starting to trickle down her face and dropped off her chin. It was obvious that she had been doing it for some time. She had come a long way in just a week and like Clarke she was also a fast learner. If all the Skaikru were like this then training would not be as hard as she thought.

Clarke looked to Lincoln to find him staring at Octavia in admiration and softness. She smirked and nudged Lexa and Echo then pointed at the heart eyed grounder. They smirked too and walked into the drop ship to find Raven and Bellamy. The grounders felt comfortable here, they knew to not let their guard down but they felt safe enough to wander off from the others.

"What is stopping you?" Clarke asked him drawing his attention from the still training girl.

"What do you mean?" he asked in return furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I am not blind I know you have a thing for Octavia" he smiled a little and dropped his face out of view to look at the ground beneath his feet.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked wondering how many people had noticed.

"It is to me but not many others. I say go for it. She loyal and kind but also very protective, strong and unpredictable at times. She will be good to you" Clarke said nodding in Octavia's direction. He took a big breath and went to walk forward but then stopped in his tracks and urned back around.

"How do I approach her, what do I say?" he asked getting nervous over this girl. Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Just go and help her with her training or offer some advice, get to know her and show her that she can trust you with her life as I do. Let things progress on their own and trust me they will" she said putting her hands on his back and pushing him in her direction. He moved slowly and carefully like he was a wild animal stalking its prey. Clarke shook her head and walked off to find Lexa.

When she entered the drop ship she could see Lexa sat on one of her seats near the electronic table and was playing around with some of the things Raven was starting to create. She also noticed that Echo and Bellamy were standing very close together and smiling like there was nobody else around them, as if they were in their own little bubble.

The sounds outside were getting louder and louder and everyone knew that the Ark must be close to landing now. They spent another 15 minutes with the 100 before venturing outside to the place where the Ark was going to land sometime very soon. Octavia and Bellamy walked them to the gates where Octavia gave Lincoln a short hug and a shy smile while Echo bravely kissed Bellamy on cheek and smiled as she watched his cheeks flare up with color.

They slowly traveled for around 10 minutes before they stopped in a large open field. They looked up and could see the shape of the Ark coming into view, it would not be long before the space home was on the ground and the human race could return to its rightful place among the wilderness. They covered their eyes and ears as the Ark got closer. They turned and retreated into the forest hoping they would be covered by the trees from the shock and blast from the Ark making contact with the grass covered ground.

A few blinding and defending minutes later the ground shook and knocked them all off their horses. After checking that Kayla and the rest of them were safe they tied their horses to a nearby tree and walked towards the smoking space station. The groaning of the mechanics and the rapidly cooling metal could be heard in the otherwise silent forest. The doors creaked as they unsealed and slide open revealing relived and curios faces of the passengers, Abby standing right at the front with Kane by her side. She looked around at the trees and the grass and the sun and the sky. Her eyes sparkling with childlike excitement and wonder as she took in all the sights, she started slowly walking forward and over the threshold of the Ark and onto the ground. She bent down and picked up some soil with her hand then letting it slip through her fingers. She looked up and finally saw her daughter standing tall and proud in front of her for the first time in so long.

Clarke took a few cautious steps towards her mom before running towards her as fast as she could go and jumped into her arms. Abby caught her as she lifted off the ground a wrapper herself around her mother. Clarke was heavier now than she was when she left to Ark so Abby stumbled as her daughters body crashed into hers but she refused to let go, wanting to hold onto her for as long as possible and thinking that if she let go someone could come and take her away again. Tears were running down both of their faces but neither could care less as they continued to hold each other like their lives depended on it.

They finally pulled back and Abby cupped her daughters face and wiped away the fallen salty water that had stained her cheeks. Her hands caressed the braids in Clarke's hair and looked at her clothes that complimented her body.

"Oh honey you look so beautiful and so grown up" Abby gushed pulling back at little further to get a good look at her daughter.

"Thanks. I know I have changed so much since you last saw me" Clarke replied still smiling at her mother.

"You may have changed but you are still my little girl, nothing is going to change that" Abby said placing a kiss on the top of her head. She saw the people standing patiently behind them looking at them but not staring. Clarke followed her mothers gaze and waved them over. Kayla ran in front and reached Clarke before the rest of them and Clarke swooped her up as soon as she got there.

"Kayla you remember the woman on the device, my mom" she asked and when Kayla nodded, she continued.

"Well the is her. This is your grandma" she said nodding towards Abby.

"Grandma" Kayla said testing the name on her tongue having never said it before. She liked it because then she was reaching over to her wanting to be held. Abby also reached forward and took the small girl from Clarke, Kayla played with abby's hair and smiled at her.

"Hi" she said looking at her face and seeing similarities between her and Clarke.

"Hey sweetheart" Abby replied not really knowing what else to say to a child you have just met.

"Are you going to come and stay with us in TonDC?" she asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"No I can't. I have to stay here with the people of the Ark but I will come and visit you whenever you want" Kayla looked a little upset that she wouldn't have her grandmother with her all the time but happy that she had more family now and she could see them whenever she wanted. She felt the others behind her and turned to look at them all.

"Mom this is Lincoln and Echo, my personal guards. I didn't want them but I am a leader so I have to have them, I got to choose my own so that's ok. This is Lexa, I know you have already seen her and spoken to her but I wanted to introduce her to you in person" Clarke said pointing to her guards then grabbing Lexa's hand which obviously did not go un noticed by Abby who reminded herself to talk to Clarke about that later. They turned and found that nobody else apart from Abby had left the Ark, they were all looking around and gasping at what they saw but none of them had moved outside.

"Well are all of you going to stand there or are you going to come out here and start looking around" Clarke said shouting over to the people still inside the space station. Slowly one by one everybody stepped onto the scorched grass and began taking deep breaths of the sweet, pure air. They all had to smile at the looks on everyones faces as they left the ship and wondered around outside. Marcus Kane came up to the small group and looked at Clarke with respect.

"Clarke Griffin, never though I would be seeing you again. You are definitely a survivor" he said with a smile reaching his hand out to shake. She brought up to meet his but passed it and clasped his arm in a grounder greeting. It was normal for her now and as soon as he realised what she was doing she quickly puled her arm back and placed her hand in his then shook it.

"Sorry it's a natural reaction, it is the way we greet each other down here, it is also a show of respect" Clarke explained when she got a strange look from a few people.

"That's alright, we have a lot to learn" he said knowing that Clarke would have changed after all this time by herself with new people. Their hands dropped back to their sides. At that moment a big group of people walked out of trees and into the open space, getting closer and closer to the fallen Ark. It was some of the 100 that had been at the drop ship. Octavia, Raven and Bellamy came jogging towards them and smiled when they saw Abby. Raven was the first to reach them and she stepped into Abby's outstretched arms then Octavia joined. Bellamy stood back and let the girls have their turn. After a good few minutes they both let go and Bellamy stepped forward and hugged her neck since he was taller than her.

"So how has it been down here?" Abby asked the kids once they had all hugged her ad stepped back.

"Scary, exiting, fun and hard all at the same time. We didn't know if we were going to survive the landing but we were going down to earth, somewhere we haven't been in 93 years. I finally feel free down here like I can be whoever I want to be and I don't have to hide from anyone. These guys have been teaching me how to fight as you saw on the video, it is hard and painful but so worth it" Octavia grinned and got a sparkle in her eyes when she talked about it.

"I am glad you are adapting to your new home well" Marcus said, even if she did not like it, they now did not have a choice.

"You shall be a fine warrior once you are fully trained" Lexa said and even thoe it did not seem like much,the rest, especially Clarke and Echo knew that coming from Lexa that was a very good compliment.

"Thank you Commander. I am looking forward to more lessons" she said and the Trikru Heda nodded in approval. Clarke thought she would be a good warrior too, once she was properly trained learned some of the grounder traditions and rules.

"It would be unwise to keep the space open like this. A barrier or wall of some kind will be needed to keep out wild animals, reapers and enemies out" Lexa said getting right into the conversation of protection and safety.

"We have all the materials ready in the Ark we just need to start building" Abby said letting everyone knew that they had it under control.

"I know you guys just got here but I would start putting it up now, these woods are not very safe especially not at night" Clarke said trying to get across the urgency for the fence and that it had to be up as soon as possible.

"Ok I will tell someone to get on that. I would do it myself but you know what I am like at building something. I could touch it and it would all fall to pieces" Abby laughed at the many memories she had of her trying to build something. Clarke laughed along with her knowing how useless her mother could be sometimes. Abby went off to find some people to help with building the fence and Raven helped with wiring up the electrics so that they could have an electric fence surrounding the Ark.

30 minutes later pieces of metal and wire were being carried out of the Ark and placed in a pile on the ground while more people came to pick them up and put them in place round the perimeter. They were all confident that they could have it finished in a few hours when the sun started to go down. Raven had got the electric fence ready and all she needed to do was press a button and it would be electrified. Lexa and company decided to stay there for the night in case they did not manage to get to fence up in time.

Nightfall came and the fence, as they said it would be, was built and operational since they had many men and woman helping out. Clarke Bellamy, Octavia and Raven decided to give the grounders a tour of the Ark, the others thought it would also be good for Clarke to reunite with the placate had grown up on. She was a little nervous at first but she soon found herself feeling at home in the big piece of stubborn metal.

The Alpha, Mecha and Factory stations had all made it safely to the ground as had the Prison, Government & science and Argo stations. A lot of things had been damaged during the landing but the things they wanted/needed to be kept safe were placed in wrapping and stored in a secure place they would not break or get damaged.

The first place they came to as they walked into the large ship was the corridor that led directly to the Council room or if you took the right side path it lead you to the medical rooms. They opened a door to the left of the council room and walked right into Mecha station where Raven and Finn used to live, they had a tour round Raven's room and then they ventured down to the Argo station where they grew the food and other plants that were used as medicine. Monty and Jasper lived in this section and this was where Monty made his infamous moonshine. They backtracked to where the main entrance was then ventured the other way. The first place them came to this way was the Factory station where Bellamy and Octavia used to live. Octavia tried to hurry past her room but Raven pulled at her shirt to get her to stop. They opened the door and walked in. Bellamy walked in like he had never left but Octavia was a little more cautious. He flopped down onto the couch and sighed at it's softness. Clarke joined him and rested her back on the high arm of it while her feet ended up in Bellamy's lap. He just looked at her and she shrugged as if to say 'what are you going to do about it'.

Octavia's eyes landed on the trap door that had been her home for 16 years. Her eyes started to water just at the thought of it. Then she did something that shocked the Arkers/Clarke but confused the grounders. She pulled the secret door open and climbed inside, she sat there in silence with just her head poking out over the top. She found her teddy bear sat in the bottom, right where she had left it. She picked it up and held it close to her chest then felt wight on her shoulder. She looked around to see Clarke sat beside her with her head on her shoulder and an arm around her waist. They spent a few more minutes in there until the heard the door open again and Abby walked in the room. She smiled sadly when she saw where the girls were sat and sat in Clarke's vacated seat on the couch next to Bellamy.

"This was where my mother kept me when I was born for 16 years. On the Ark you were only allowed one child because of the air supply, the food and the space. Well I was the second child so my mother had to hide me away from everybody else knowing I would get locked up. They eventually found me when Bellamy let me go to a dance they were having" Octavia explained to those people who were confused. They finally understood but they were not happy about it.

"They would lock you away just for being born?" Lincoln said confused and outraged that they would do that to anyone let alone a small child.

"Yes it was the only way they could stop people from having more than one kid. Our mother was also floated for having her. Floated is killing. You get sucked out of an airlock and into space where there is no oxygen and the pressure kills you in seconds" Bellamy said answering Lincoln's question. Everyone looked upset and horrified but they chose to speak no more on the subject. They spent a few more minutes in that room before they moved on. When they got to the door of the Alpha station Clarke paused and took a deep breath. Sensing her hesitation and her nerves, Octavia came to grip her hand supporting her has she had done earlier. it way not seem like a big thing to everyone else, but to Clarke it was very big. She would be going to the place she used to live, the place she thought she would never see again.

She smiled at Octavia and took a step forward, walking on autopilot to her family's room. Abby opened the door and they all piled into the room. Everything was as Clarke remembered it, not a thing had moved. The pictures of them all still hung on the wall and the TV stood in front of the bright white leather couch. She took a quick glance before walking off from the group and opened a small door to the left that led to her room. Lexa went to follow her but Bellamy stopped her knowing that Clarke would need a little alone time in there. They hadn't got the electricity working for the full Ark yet, just the council room and medical so far, plus the fence so Abby couldn't show them how a TV worked. 5 minutes later Clarke walked out of her room with a small stuffed wolf in her hands. She had gotten it for her 6th birthday from her father and had not let go of it ever since… well until she was put in the sky box.

She reached for Lexa's hand and dragged her down to the couch then curled her feet underneath herself and leant her head on her lover's shoulder. Surprised by the sudden action, Lexa stiffened a little but relaxed again when she felt the soft, stuffed material under her. Lexa stroked Clarke's hand with her thumb. She was not used to being this affectionate in public but she was not about to push Clarke away. She trusted everybody in the room not to say anything or not to make a big deal out of it and she trusted them enough to let them see her softer side. She may have only just met the Sky People but she knew they meant her no harm. Lincoln she trusted with both her life and her loves life, as for Echo. she and the Commander are sisters so obviously they are very close and know a lot about the other.

Nobody said anything for a while until they heard a voice come from the back of them.

"Oh my god I can't believe this is still here" she said walking out of Clarke's room with a small, stuffed rabbit in her hands. The same rabbit that she had made as a child with the help of her mom. Octavia told Clarke to keep it in her room so that she would always have a piece of her. Clarke had made one for Octavia to keep with her so she wouldn't be lonely under the floor.

"I told you I would never get rid of it" Clarke replied smiling at her friend.

"I still have mine too" Octavia said cuddling the small stuffed toy.

"I made you a promise and I wasn't going to break it. I am still not going to break it" she said getting up and hugging Octavia.

"There is a lot off affection going around today" Abby said smiling at the two girls who were still in an embrace. They had always been close but as they say absence makes the heart grow fonder and in this case that was very true.

Since the 100 had come to the ground Clarke and Octavia had grown impossibly close and had barley let the other out of their sight.

"Well today is a good day" Octavia said still smiling at everyone. They all held light conversations about life on the Ark. Abby told childhood stories of the 3 girls and Bellamy which they all either blushed or laughed at. After a while they were all nearly asleep. Clarke insisted that they all somewhere to sleep. Octavia and Raven were curled up on the couch after falling asleep lightly talking to the other. Lincoln and Echo refused to go anywhere else other than the current room to protect both Commanders from harm so they lightly dozed in the two chairs on either sides of the couch. Bellamy gathered a extra blanket and joined the two girls on the couch. Abby retreated to her room after saying goodnight to the only two people left awake. Clarke, Lexa and Kayla soon took up Clarke's bedroom. Lexa couldn't get over how soft and bouncy the bed was, so much different than the beds she was used to, even the ones in Polis were not as good.

It didn't take Clarke long to get used to the mattress having used them before while she was growing up. They both got changed in comfortable clothing snd slipped themselves under the covers of the bed. Lexa sighed as she uncharacteristically snuggled down the bed with a sleepy smile on her face. While she had been less guarded that day with her friends and family, it was only at times like this where she could fully unveil herself without the masks and the walls.

Clarke loved times like this where they didn't have the burdens of being leaders, they didn't have to make the hard and fast decisions, they were not responsible for anyone but themselves. They were just two woman in love and enjoying the company of the other. Surprisingly Lexa was the first to let sleep take her, her head leaning on the soft pillow and her mouth open a little, soft sounds escaping every so often. She would find it embarrassing if she knew she snored but Clarke just found it cute. laying down facing the Commander, Clarke brushed some stray hair out of Lexa's face knowing that this peace would not last long. In the morning they would meet with the council and they would decide how to move forward with the Chancellor selection and with the alliance of the Skaikru and the Trigedakru.

 **Well that is another chapter over and done with, sorry you guys had to wait an extra week like I said I have been going through some stuff with my family and with a recent relationship which was pretty annoying, but anyway it is all sorted out now and I am back to my writing. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks, Manda**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait guys I have been looking after a family member and I have false nails on and cannot get used to them so I am sorry if there is mistakes. I have not really had time to write but I have written when I can. To all my reviewers and followers thank you for keeping up with this story.**

 **To cindyvangingeren663, You ill have to see what the surprise, actually there i8s going to be a few surprises. The moment between Lexa and Clarke will come later on, when I am not sure but it will come. I have just seen the promo a few days ago and it looks really good. Thanks for following this story.**

 **To sarah2314, I am planning to, thanks!**

 **To faystay, I know, I am glad you liked it.**

 **To betagamma, Thanks, I figured since they are staying a while they should know their war around.**

 **To Xxwillow13xx, Thank you I tried to make it different from the others, I like to be original. The talk between Clarke and Abby will come later I promise.**

 **To Vargas1989, Aww that is really good! Thank you for the wonderful comment.**

 **To soulterror, Thanks!**

 **To Eren23, I like for people to know the background and stories for the characters.**

 **To xan-merrick, Good I am glad you liked it!**

 **To harmonishfargin, Abby knows something is going on between those two but she isn't sure exactly what. Im not sure I can't remember haha. That conversation will come but it won't be for a few chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the rest.**

Morning came far too fast for everyone in the sleeping quarters. Echo and Lincoln were the first to wake, very early in the morning. They sat in the chairs cautiously looking protectively at the door which held Lexa and Clarke, the occupants of the room and the door that ket to the rest of the Ark. Clarke and Lexa awoke next, being so used getting up early to train and do various jobs before the village waked for the day. Abby was up next going to check on some patients that were injured on the landing, nothing serious but they still had to stay in medical for the night to be on the safe side. Octavia ad Bellamy woke next rubbing their eyes and stretching while sliding out from underneath Raven who had sprawled out in the night. Kayla then woke up and quickly got dressed as if she was getting ready to go somewhere exiting.

30 minutes later everyone was dressed and ready for breakfast before the meeting… everyone but Raven who was still sprawled on the couch and snoring.

"Raven" Clarke said and getting no response. She tried again a little louder but still she got nothing. She tried a few more times and by the end she was shouting, shaking her and slapping her but still the sleeping girl did not wake. Octavia and Clarke shared a look before going round to the back of the couch. They braced their hands on the back and pushed. Raven fell face first onto the cold, hard ground. As soon as she hit the floor she rolled a few times before banging into the small table.

"Ughh" she moaned still lying face down on the floor.

"Come on Raven we have to get some food before the council meeting" Clarke said. Raven wasn't going to be in the meeting but Clarke still wanted to sit and eat with her friends. Raven grumbled again before glaring at the two girls and getting off the floor to change into some clean clothes. She came back out of the room with fresh clothes on and a scowl plastered on her face. Kayla ran up and hugged her legs.

"Don't be grumpy aunt Rae, you get to spend the day with all your family" she said smiling up at her. Raven just looked shocked at Clarke who just shrugged her shoulders. She picked the small girl up and hauled her onto her shoulders and Kayla shouted with happiness at being taller than her mothers.

They are their food while holding light conversation, most of it about how they thought the days meeting would go. Abby was trying to reassure Clarke that it would be fine and Clarke was slightly worried that it would not.

She saw the council members excluding her mother walking into the Ark one at a time. She looked to her mother then Lexa and found they were looking in the same direction she just had been. They finished the rest of their food before telling Kayla to stay with Lincoln Echo, Octavia and Raven. She let her mother walk in first then went next with Lexa following her. Two extra chairs had been pulled up to the table for Lexa and Clarke to sit in.

"First I would like to say welcome to the first council meeting in the ground" Jaha said which made everyone smile as they never thought they would get where they were.

"Second. Picking a Chancellor" he said looking round the table.

"I pick Clarke. I know she isn't officially a council member but she is one of us and she has been on the ground longer than we have. She knows what would be right for us and how to go about it. She has the grounders trust and from what I have seen today the 100 look up to her and they respect her. So do some of the other Arkers" Marcus said making all heads turn his way looking a little shocked.

"She is still a child, we cannot have a child leading us and as you said she is not a council member" he replied making both Clarke and Lexa frown.

"If I may Jaha. I am not a child. I am not the same girl that got sent down here two years ago. I have grown up faster than you can imagine. I may not be a council member but I know a hell of a lot more things about the ground than you do" Clarke said trying to explain that the wrong move could get them all killed.

"Than you can teach us" he said not bothering to entertain her idea.

"You cannot teach respect. To me and my Kru she is the Skai Commander, the leader of your people. To the other clans she is also known as the Skai Commander. She is known and respected, the leaders of the other clans will not look to anyone but Clarke when wanting to talk to the Sky People. She has proven herself as Commander of her people. She is strong and brave and she is everything a Commander needs to be. She may be young but she is not a fool" Lexa piped up from next to Clarke, defending her and supporting her at the same time. Jaha looked around the table and saw that over half of them were looking at Clarke with wonder and pride. He knew he was not going to win this battle but he was not going to give up so easily.

"You are the Commander of your people, yes? So tell them that the Sky People have a new leader" he said still trying to convince them that this was a bad idea.

"It is not that simple. A new leader is only found once the old one is dead. That is out belief and that is how it will stay. Our leaders are not chosen like yours are. The Commander's spirit chooses a new host when the current one is no longer living" Lexa said, she was on the edge of getting into the mans face and ordering him to make her the official leader, but he was not Trikru and she had no power over these people.

"Me becoming Chancellor would also be beneficial for the alliance that has been set between us and the Trikru" Clarke said dressing everyone. She was guessing that they did not know about the alliance, well they did now.

"What alliance, I never authorised this so who did?" Jaha asked becoming angry that something had been done behind his and the council's back.

"I did, when I got down here. I told the Commander that I was from the Sky so she gave you a name. The Sky People. Since I was the only one on the ground, that made me the leader and I made an alliance with them so that if you ever did come down we would have peace instead of a war. Then the 100 came down and I explained it to them, they were happy following me because it meant safety for them. Not just that but they look up to me, they respect me. Even if one of you becomes chancellor, they will not follow you so don't expect them to" Clarke finished with a satisfied smile and leaned back in her chair, she smirked across the table at Jaha. He knew she was right but he did not want to admit it. Being outsmarted by a, in his eyes, a child. He just sat there and looked around the table. All of their faces showed no emotion but their eyes did, they showed pleading and hope. They were pleading for him to say yes and hoping that they could have peace.

"We shall put it to a vote" he finally said leaning forward and clasping his hands together atop the table.

"All in favour of Clarke Griffin becoming the new Chancellor say I" he said finally giving in. He knew of the outcome before he even started but this was the only way to do it officially, they had to have a vote. All the voices of the table spoke I, some a little weary and some very confident.

"The vote is unanimous. Clarke Griffin do you accept the roll of Chancellor, will you wear this badge proudly and do everything you can to protect this camp and your people?" Jaha said standing up and walking to the back of Clarke's chair.

"Yes" she answered he chin held high and determination in her voice for all to hear. He clipped the pin to her jacket and then shook her hand and returned to his seat.

"So you talked about an alliance?" he asked Clarke, curious to what this alliance entailed.

"Yes it is a treaty between us and the Trikru. We are the 13th clan in the alliance. This alliance gives us the protection, the second biggest army in the lands. We shall trade stock and information. They can train you and help you learn how to survive especially in the winter. The winters here are very harsh and I know for a fact that without the Trikru a lot of you would not survive, especially the young children" Clarke said putting things into perspective for them.

"Like I said, the 100 are already part of this treaty, now it is just a question of will you willingly follow. I know I can now Command them to follow but I want them and you to follow willingly and I do not want people to start rebeling" she said really hoping that they said yes.

"We will stand with you Clarke" her mother said from the side of her and she saw Marcus nod in agreement.

"You have the council's full support with this Clarke" Jaha said from the table.

"If we have nothing else to talk about, then this meeting is over" Clarke said with a happy smile. She led Lexa back outside where she saw Bellamy swinging their daughter round in the air by her legs, she was screaming and laughing. As soon as she saw them she waved with a huge grin on her face.

"It looks like you are having fun" Clarke said as soon as she reached them. Bellamy stopped swinging her and dropped her down to the ground which she landed gracefully on her feet in a low crouch before standing up and walking over to her mothers.

"Yea me and uncle Bell had lots of fun. He took me to meet some of the people here, they are all really nice and how long are we staying here for?" she asked all in one big sentence. Her eyes were wide and wild and she was practically bouncing.

"We can stay probably until tomorrow then we have to go back to TonDC. Bellamy what has she had?" Clarke answered her daughter then asked her almost brother.

"Just some candy we found on the ship" he said like it was no big deal, like she wasn't having a major sugar rush.

"Ok then you can take care of her until she tires herself out and crashes" Clarke said with a chuckle at Bellamy's horrified face thinking that Kayla would go with them straight away, he didn't think he would have to deal with a hyped up 5 year old.

"What has happened to her?" Lexa asked concerned wondering why Clarke was not concerned too.

"Its just a sugar rush Lex. She will be hyper for a little while then she will get really tired and go to sleep for a while. When she wakes up she will be herself again" Clarke explained a sugar dish to Lexa who has never experienced such a thing.

"When we go back can we take Uncle Bell, Aunt Rae, Aunt Tavia and Grandma with us?" Kayla asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't know we will have to see if there are enough horses" Lexa replied and that seemed to be enough as she launched herself back at Bellamy who easily caught her and twirled her around then threw her up in the air like she weighed nothing. Lexa shot Clarke a slightly panicked look and she just laughed and shook her head.

"I trust Bellamy with my life and I trust him with Kayla" she said grabbing her lover's hand and walking away from the new found family members. They went to the front of the Ark with the rest of the council members and stood a little in front of them. Every Arker that could see them shut up and nudged the people around them to shut up as well.

"As you all know Jaha stepped down from being Chancellor a few days ago. Well just now we voted on who would be the next Chancellor. We have decided on Clarke Griffin, my daughter. She may be young but she is far from a child and she knows more about this world than we ever could" Abby said dressing the people in front of her. Most people looked happy and glad but a small amount of people looked nervous or angry. The 100 burst out into cheers, saying go Clarke or Yeah we have a great leader! Some shouted their opinions however vulgar and hurtful they may be but why were ignored as hugs and handshakes were given out in gratitude and congratulations.

"We also have a alliance with the grounders. They will be allowed into camp and to the drop ship as they please and we will be allowed into their villages and their capital as we please. We will be under their protection and if a war or a conflict ever occurs, which it might, we will work together. We will give our knowledge of technology and healing methods and they will provide us with hunting techniques to help us catch our food and how to survive the winter. They will also share their information they have on these lands. Which land belongs to which tribe and who the leader is of that tribe" Clarke said taking over from he mother to talk to her her people. It didn't seem like a big deal or that much of responsibility when it was just her or even when the 100 came down, but now she was stood in front of everybody she had ever known and even some people she didn't know it was slightly daunting but satisfying. She knew there would be people who didn't support her, who wouldn't like her being in charge but there was nothing she could do about it so she choose to ignore it and get on with leading.

After the announcement everyone dispersed and went to do their own things that they were doing before. Clarke was sat going over some papers that stated the rules and responsibilities of the Chancellor. Suddenly from the back of Clarke a shot rang out across the camp and she felt something cut the skin on her side and another past her ear, it lodged itself in a nearby tree. She quickly spun around with her sword held high which knocked the gun out of the shooters hand and sent it clattering to the ground. He looked at her with fear in his eyes and started backing away. Lexa came running over and was in front of the man with her sword to his neck in seconds.

"You dare try and kill your leader?" she said baring her teeth at him which made him cower back but she had a hold on the back of his neck. He wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"She shouldn't be in charge, she is too young. She doesn't know anything about leading. I understand that she had been down here longer than we have and that is one of the reasons she shouldn't lead us, she doesn't know what we want, what we need. She isn't even one of us anymore" he said getting angrier and angrier with every word. Lexa dug her sword into the man's neck a little harder, just enough to draw a slight bead of blood.

"She is the perfect person to lead the Skaikru, she knows exactly what you all need. As for being one of you, she may have been down here for a few years but she is still part of the Skaikru as she is part of the Trikru" she spoke slowly and deadly calm as she got closer to the man's face. He seemed to have lost all his courage and he looked at the floor. Kane and some other guards including Bellamy pulled the guy to the ground and tied his hands behind his back.

"What will happen to him?" Lexa asked wondering how they dealt with criminals there.

"We will lock him up in our cells" Kane answered yanking the man off of the ground.

"That is all, no punishment?" she said still angry at what he had done but now angry that he would be getting no punishment.

"No, is that what you would do?" he asked back curious to see how she would handle it.

"I cannot say but since she is Trikru too, Clarke should decide what happens to him. Weather it is our customs or yours. Our customs are more hands on and violent than yours. In this instance his life would be spared but he would bleed" Lexa spoke true and saw the slight horror but understanding on Abby's eyes. Everybody looked to Clarke for her to decide to do with him. He needed to be properly punished and the people from the Ark needed to be educated in some grounder customs sometime, why not start now.

"Put him on a tree" Clarke said with a normal voice. She had done this before so she knew exactly what to do, she wasn't happy about it, she never was and she didn't like doing it but he had to be taught a lesson and hopefully this would be a lesson to other people as well.

Lincoln and Echo led the man away and tied him to one of the only trees inside the camp. It was thin so that was better for trying people to it.

"This man had made an attempt on my life therefore he will be punished. This is the first chance you get to see Trikru customs. Many will not like it and they will find it barbaric but it is how things are done within the Trikru. He shall stay out here all night with no food or water after the little I give him now and come morning he shall bleed at my hands. Normally it is one cut each life he attempts but since I am a leader I cut twice. Because he used his hands to shoot the cuts shall be on his arms going down to his palms. The Commander will also make two cuts but along his ribs because I am of both tribes. Know that we take no joy, no pleasure and no thrill in this, we are only doing what must be done" Clarke spoke and the whole camp was filled with silence except the fires crackling around them.

Clarke gave him a small sip of water before closing the lid and walking away from with Lexa, Lincoln and Echo following. They all went to Clarke's room and Raven, Bellamy, Octavia and Abby soon joined them. They were all sat round in the sitting room. Some in the chairs and couch and some on the floor.

"Are you really going to do that?" Raven asked wondering if it was all a trick.

"Yes I am. I have to, if I let him get off with it, within the Trikru I would be seen as weak and unworthy of being a Commander. I know its a little more violent then you are used to but it is something I have to do. I am not seeking understanding or forgiveness just accept that it is what it is and cannot be changed" Clarke said staring forward wondering how easily this became her life.

"I understand that this is how you have lived for the past two years and you have become comfortable here. I might not understand the customs yet but I know that this is important to you and the Trikru. Plus it will be pretty badass to see you in full grounder mode. Clarke offered a small smile at Raven's comment and looked towards her mother. She didn't say anything she just pulled her in for a hug that said everything she didn't need to.

Soon after they all went to sleep in the same places they did the night before, all wondering how the next day was going to go.

Both Clarke and Lexa woke up the next morning well rested but not looking forward to the day ahead where they would most likely receive horrible looks from the Sky People and respectful looks from the grounders and those who knew the grounder ways. They quickly got dressed, as did everybody else, and walked out of the Ark towards the tree that held the man who had tried to take Clarke's life. All the grounders and Arker's alike gathered around the tree but a little back so they could give Clarke and Lexa some space. Clarke stood forward and addressed the man.

"You have been placed here for attempting to take my life. You will not be killed because no life was taken but you must be punished for what you have done. if you try again after this then your life will be taken. Do you understand?" she asked making it clear that she was not going to kill him but if he tried to do it again then he would be killed.

"I understand" he said lifting his head up and looking at her then scanning the crowd.

"Jus drain jus daun" Lexa and Clarke spoke at the same time and the grounders copied, startling the Arkers with their sudden shouting.

Clarke unsheathed her dagger from her belt and walked towards him. She raised her dagger and dug it in his skin near the elbow androgen it downward and stopped in the middle of his palm, she made sure to miss the veins that way he wouldn't bleed out. She copied her movements on the other arm before stepping back and accepting the cloth that was handed to her to wipe the sword of the blood that it had collected. Lexa stepped forward then and took out her dagger as Clarke did. She raised the dagger and pressed it to the skin oh his chest and dragged it down to the top of his pants then repeated it on the other side. She took the bloody cloth from Clarke to wipe the blood off her own weapon before putting it back into its holster. Both Clarke and Lexa turned to face the crowd while Echo and Lincoln cut him off the tree and took follow Abby to medical to clean up his wounds.

Her friends looked at her with a look of shock, understanding and acceptance while the Arkers looked shocked and slightly nervous but nobody looked disgusted, this was a good sign. Clarke felt the emotions bubbling up in her chest so she walked towards the Ark and disappeared inside with Lexa following. Raven, Octavia and Bellamy shared concerned looks before they followed both the found Clarke sat on the couch with her head tilted back and Lexa quietly sat next to her, hands clasped tightly clasped together.

"That was some show out there" Raven said quietly when she has sat on one of the chairs that stood next to the couch.

"Yea I did what I had to do and I hate it. I know it had to be done and I know I had no choice but I tortured a man, cut him like it was nothing all for respect. I know out there I seem like it doesn't matter to me, like it doesn't bother me but it does. All of it does. It all just came crashing down on me today. The weight of responsibility. I don't know if I can do it" Clarke said getting up and pacing up and down the room while the others watched her, their heads going backwards and forwards as if they were watching a tennis match. Her voice got louder as she went on but she stopped and turned to them. Her voice in a whisper as she said the last part, she wasn't one for giving up but she felt mentally and physically drained.

"Yes you can. You can do this. You are strong and your brave. I know it is a lot of responsibility for someone our age but I know you can do this, you were born for this. Like we have always said, everything happens for a reason and the reason for this is so you can lead us all into peace. Help us to survive because we all know we wouldn't be able to do it on our own. We are all here for you and we are not going to leave, you may try and push us away and you might get angry at us but we are not going away. I would be more concerned if all this didn't bother you, even thoe you are a fierce Commander, you are still human and its ok to feel, its good to feel. You don't have to do this alone, we are here to help in any way we can, please don't shut us out" Octavia said standing in front of Clarke and cupping both of her cheeks so the blonde could not escape even if she wanted to, which she didn't. Clarke sighed and finally let a tear slip down her face. It was not very often now that Clarke cried. She did when Kayla's family died and she did when she had to torture and kill her first person. But she had never broken down like this before, not since she arrived on the ground.

"Please don't leave" Clarke whispered as more tears cascaded down her face despite her attempts to stop them. Octavia shook her head then pulled Clarke in for a tight familiar hug, the hug of a sister, a saviour and a protector. Her cried soon dimmed to sniffles and hiccups. She pulled back from Octavia and smiled at her before looking round at the other occupants of the room, including Abby who had just arrived.

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere princess" Bellamy said wrapping one arm around Clarke's shoulders and the other round Octavia's. Octavia grabbed ahold of Raven and pulled her into the hug who in turn grabbed Abby's wrist and pulled her in to join. Lexa grabbed hold of Lincoln and Echo and pushed them into the group before snaking her arms round her lovers waist and resting her chin on Clarke's shoulder. Lincoln and Echo's arms were wrapped around Bellamy, Clarke and Abby. They all stayed there for a while just holding each other as if they were all one big happy family who had no problems and no worries, but they had to face the real world sometime. Just not now.

 **Please review and tell me what you think and one again I am sorry if there more mistakes than usual it is these stupid false nails haha.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry it has took me so long to update. I keep getting distracted by things and I have dealing with some personal issues lately which I am still not over but oh well. I hope you all had a goos Christmas and New Year or a happy Hanukkah for the Jewish people. The 100 season 3 started last week which is awesome and how good was the first episode!?. Well onto the review responses.**

 **To Xxwillow13xx, Thank you I am so glad you think so :)**

 **To Dragoncila, Thanks!**

 **To Shabani, Yea I think that because she has experienced both customs which are so different but alike at the same time and for Clarke she has been down there for a while she has grown used to those customs and she knows that it had to be done. They are not on the Ark anymore so their methods of dealing with people are pretty much gone. The Mountain Men will come into it but not for another few chapters.**

 **To xan-merrick, There are always going to be people that hate you and don;t agree with you so when you are put in charge that person is going to do whatever it takes to stop you. I think even thoe they are on the ground and the grounders have their own way of doing things Kayla is still a kid and because she has never had anything like that before she would be more sensitive to sugar. Because Bellamy gave her the sugar it's only right that he looks after her.**

 **To Eren23, Thanks, hopefully you will be obsessed by the time I am finished haha.**

 **To soulterror, Thank you. Here is the next chapter.**

 **To think-pink-jess, Thanks, sorry I made you wait so long!**

 **To octaviangradius, I'm not sure I want to kill them all but I might use some of that. Thanks!**

 **To PugSocks, Love the name haha. Aww thanks and don't worry there will be more chapters in the future but they might not be every week because of everything going on which you totally don't have to worry about. Good that is what I like to hear and I'm glad you think so =) xx**

 **To Guest, I am going to continue this story but it may take some time to write the chapters.**

 **Anyway lets get on with the chapter I have made you wait almost a month for which I am sorry about that.**

They spent 30 minutes inside Clarke's room just unwinding and processing what they had just seen before going outside to get some food that the missed earlier on. Nono really paid any attention to her apart from Monty and Jasper who both came up and gave her a hug, letting her knew that they understood what she had to do and they didn't hate her for it, they respected her. She just smiled and hugged them back and could feel the relief in their postures. She had become friends with them since they got to the ground and quite enjoyed their company.

Echo, Lincoln, Lexa and Clarke offered to teach a few people how to fight over the next few days which Octavia, Bellamy and some others took them up on and in return they offered to show them how to shoot the guns and showed them how the technology worked inside the Ark.

After a few more days they decided they would have to leave and check on TonDC, wondering how it was going without them.

"Whats wrong?" Lexa asked as soon as they got back to Clarke's room and put Kayla to bed. They were alone as Abby was in medical dealing with some patients and the rest of them were in their own rooms.

"I am just thinking about going home tomorrow" she said slumping onto the couch and taking off her shoes.

"You do not want to go" Lexa said sitting next to her and looking at her fcae.

"Of course I want to go, its my home. I am just going to miss everyone here" Clarke said looking back at her lover.

"Then why don't we take some of your friends and your mother with us. We have seen their life so why not show them ours" she said as if there was no other option.

"Seriously?" she asked getting exited at the prospect of taking her friends with her.

"Yes we have enough horses I'm sure and it would be good for them to see here we live and how we live" Lexa replied smiling as she knew this made Clarke happy. She could tell by her eyes how they shone and sparkled with excitement.

"Only if you are sure. Ok I am going to tell them to pack a few things" Clarke said as soon as Lexa had nodded. She got up and ran out of the room, her shoes clanging on the metal got quieter the further away from the room she got. Lexa smiled her shoes off as well and walked to the bedroom where she got into bed ad curled up next to her daughter, she soon fell asleep listening to the rhythmic sounds of Kayla's breathing.

Clarke entered Octavia's room next to find her on the couch next to Lincoln who had his hands cupping her face and his lips locked onto hers. She smirked because she saw this coming from the moment they set eyes on each other.

"Uh hum" Clarke loudly cleared her throat as they had not heard her enter because they were still holding onto one another for dear life. they jumped apart and Octavia fell off the couch and rolled into the floor at the sudden interruption. Clarke snickered and tried to keep the smile off her face but failed miserably.

"Glad you think its funny I could have seriously hurt myself" she said as she got off the floor and rubbed her head.

"I knew you were going to end up together. I am happy for you, both of you" she smiled knowing they they would be together for a long while, they had a deep connection even thoe they had only known each other a short amount of time.

"Thanks, I was worried you would be ok with it. Anyway why did you barge in?" she asked wondering why she was in the room in the first place.

"Oh right, Lexa said it would be ok to bring some people along with us to TonDC" she said knowing that Octavia would be happy that she would get to see some of what Clarke's life had been like for the past few years.

"Ok then" she replied sort of confused why she would be telling her.

"So I am picking you stupid" Clarke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" she said, her eyes widening and a big smile plastered onto her fcae.

"Yes. You, Bellamy, Raven and my mom are all coming with us tomorrow" she confirmed and told the girl who else was going to be accompanying them.

"This would be a good opportunity to learn more about the Trikru and all the other clans. You are going to need the knowledge if you are going to date Lincoln" she said smirking as she walked out of the door to find Raven.

She found Raven in the main area of the Mecha station working on some new gadget she had made plans for.

"Hey Raven, pack some things" she said as she stepped into the doorway of the room. The tan girl looked up at Clarke through her goggles and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"What for?" she asked taking the eyewear off her head and setting them down on the table beside her.

"You are coming with me to TonDC tomorrow morning" she said as if they were talking about the weather.

"Ok cool" Raven said acting not really interested but the smile on her face gave her away. She was exited and Clarke knew it. Next she went to her mom who was working on some papers in medical.

"Hi sweetie I didn't hear you, come in" Abby said as she looked up to find her daughter standing in the doorway.

"You ok, you have been in here almost all day" Clarke said a little concerned for her mother's well being.

"Yes I am fine just working some things out, its been kind of crazy lately" she said and laughed at the last part thinking back to when they were still up in the space on the Ark.

"I know its been a long few days but you will fall into the rhythm of things eventually. Anyway I came here to invite you to go to TonDC with us tomorrow. You have other doctors to take over while you are gone and we have the walkies Raven made for if you are needed back here in an emergency" Clarke looked hopefully towards her mother who seemed to be thinking about the offer before she gave her answer.

"I don't know we have only just got down to the ground I think we should wait a while before venturing outside the fence" she said thinking about everybody she was leaving behind.

"Come on mom everything will be fine here and they can just radio if something goes wring. You will get to see where I have been living for the past 2 years and the place I have fallen in love with. Honestly there is so much out there waiting for you to look at. Now is the time to do that before you have too much going to take it slow and appreciate the beauty of it" Clarke said trying to convince her mother that this was a good idea.

"Ok I am in I will go and pack as soon as I am finished here" mother and daughter smiled at each other before Clarke said goodbye and went off to find Bellamy who was off teaching Echo how to fire a gun. She told him the news and he was not hesitant to agree to go with them. Mostly because he was curious to see how and where Clarke lived while she was here and also to spend more time with Echo, she suspected. Those two had grown pretty close as well and it probably wouldn't be long before they were together as well.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly and before they knew it night had once again fallen. Everyone were in their rooms or camping where they could get. They all slept in Clarke's room again as they didn't want to sleep alone and they could all be in one place for the morning.

They all awoke in the morning feeling well rested and now wide awake thanks to one hyper child who was exited to be going home and playing with her friends. They had a small breakfast then packed the horses ready to set off to TonDC. Clarke, Lexa and Kayla were on one horse. Echo and Bellamy on another. Lincoln and octavia on another and Raven and Abby on the last. It was a slow journey since Raven was still learning how to ride and steer the horse but she seemed to be doing fine so far. Octavia was looking around at the forest in wonder watching every tree and bush go past like it was the only time she would ever see such things. Bellamy was just staring ahead and occasionally looking around him. Abby had taken the rains of the horse once Raven fell asleep.

After a very long and very tiring journey back they finally reached the village gates where most of the village people have come to welcome their leaders back home. It had been decided that Raven and Abby would share a tent, Bellamy was going to share with Echo and Octavia was going to share with Lincoln. They had discussed this among other things while they were on the way to TonDC. Abby had noticed how close Clarke was to Lexa and wondered what was going on between them, she had an idea but she wanted to know for certain.

When they were finished setting up the tents and getting their things settled it was almost dark, they had spent a lot of the day on the trip from Camp to TonDC and the rest of the light setting up their accommodations so they could sleep peacefully. Octavia and Bellamy had wandered around the village with Clarke looking at how grounders lived and what they did to pass the time. It was mostly making things or training. Some would sit outside and enjoy the weather like any normal people would do. Bellamy started to think that maybe they were not that different after all and there was hope that they could all live together in peace.

When they had finished their tour of the village they came back to help Raven, Abby and Lexa put up the tent and move some furniture into it so they did not have to sleep on the ground. it did not take long with 6 people helping and soon they were o their way to the dining quarters to get some food before getting some rest. The food was not something they were used to and tasted strange in their mouth but they soon got used to it and soon came to enjoy the fresh food that had been prepared and cooked not long before. They sat amongst the mass of grounders who were giving them cautious glances as if they were expecting an attack at any moment. When the Trikru realised that they were not there for war the hostility in the air disappeared and a tone of calm and delight was put in its place. Both the Trikru and the Skaikru happy that there was a little bit of hope that both people could love together and get along without fighting and danger.

About an hour later the sky was black and the moon had risen high in the sky casting a beautifully bright glow over the village and the forest beyond. Everyone was in their tents and sleeping except for Abby who was stood at the entrance of her tent looking up into the sky and staring at the stars, her old home where she could never return and she was not sure she wanted to.

Meanwhile in the Commander's tent Clarke had woken shaking and breathing hard from a nightmare she couldn't shake. They had been frequent for a week or so. Every night would be the same, she would fall asleep next to Lexa with a smile on her face then wake in the middle of the night scared and shaking. Clarke took a few deep breaths to calm herself and ran her fingers through her hair. Looking towards Lexa who was still asleep and snoring lightly she slipped her boots on and exited the tent to get some fresh air before returning.

She saw her mother stood outside her own tent and wondered why she was not sleeping like everybody else.

"Hey. I thought you would be asleep by now" she walking up to stand by her mother's side.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?" Abby asked also wondering why hr daughter wasn't asleep.

"Nightmare. Its been happening a lot this past week" she explained. She wanted to lie and tell her mom that she just couldn't sleep because she knew her mother would worry but she couldn't find it in herself to lie.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned for her daughter that she had only just got back.

"Yea I will be" she answered and they both left it at that staring out into the blackened sky once more.

"Come on lets go somewhere" Clarke said turning to her mother and stared moving once Abby agreed. Clarke led her mother to the hill top that she had spent so many night on just looking up at the sky and telling the moon all her problems and her fears.

"We can talk freely here, nobody will overhear. I know you have questions" she said as soon as they were both seated on the grassy hill.

"I don't even know where to start" she laughed trying to sort through all the questions in her head.

"The first one that pops into your mind" Clarke said smiling at her mother.

"Do you hate me?" she asked, a little worried that she was secretly mad at her for everything she had done.

"What? No why would I hate you?" she asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"For sending you down here on your own" her mother stated. Clarke sighed, she knew this was coming the guilt was probably eating away at her.

"Of course I don't hate you. I was upset at first but I knew why you did it and made it a lot easier. Plus if you didn't I would have never met all these people and had this amazing life on the ground" Clarke said holding her mothers hand and squeezing it in reassurance letting her know that she was not angry or upset with her.

"How did you get here, finding them and becoming one of them?" she asked the next question wanting to know every single detail about her life on the ground before they came.

"They found me actually. I passed out when I landed and when I woke up they were there. They asked me who I was and why I was there then they brought me here to see the Commander. She asked me the same questions the others did then she gave me a choice. I could leave their land and venture out on my own or I could stay with them and they would teach me how to survive" Clarke said relaying everything she could remember from that day to her mother.

"And you chose to stay" her mother smiled knowing that Clarke was not stupid and she would make the smart choice.

"Yes. The next day Lexa started my training at the crack of dawn. It was hard but it was worth it. Then she started learning the language and their customs. We would do this everyday. Wake up just before the sun rose and go out to the clearing to do a few hours of training, go back for breakfast then go back to the tent to learn the language and how it all works. The rest of the day I was free to do whatever I pleased. I stared learning the healing ways of the Trikru and I shared some of what I knew with them. I eventually became the second healer in TonDC. It took a lot of weight of Nyko" she said telling her everything she did when she agreed to stay in the village and learn all about them.

"They didn't give you time to settle in?" Abby asked wondering why they started training the next day instead of the next week.

"They couldn't afford to, they need all the worriers they can get, they never know when someone is going to declare war on them plus its not like I had anything better to do" she said shrugging like it was no big deal, which it wasn't.

"I have heard the words Skai Heda and Skai Prisa around here a lot, what do they mean?" Abby asked curious about the language and why they are calling her daughter that.

"Skai Heda means Sky Commander, it is basically their way of calling me the leader of the Sky people and Skai Prisa means Sky Princess. That one is Bellamy's fault. Lexa read the letter the letter he gave me and he called me Princess, she has been calling me it ever since and I guess other people picked it up too. Almost everyone calls it me now" Clarke laughed and thought back to the first time Lexa had called her Princess and how she got butterflies when she heard it.

"What about Kayla, what happened there?" she asked wondering how on earth her daughter got a kid.

"I met her one day when I was wandering round the village and she instantly took a liking to me. She would come and meet me at my tent every morning after a language lesson and we would walk around together. She began staying later in my tent and falling asleep. I would just take her home and give her to her parents. They never worried because they always knew where she was. Her parents died when a reaper attacked the village. She had nowhere else to go so me and Lexa took her in. She took it really well and it has only made her stronger" Clarke said, her chest swelling with pride and sadness over the event that took place and that had removed Kayla's only biological family away from her.

"So you and Lexa, what's going on there. You seem very close and I have noticed a few things between you too, I have my suspicions but I want to know from you" Abby said causing Clarke to blush and smile.

"We are together. We have been together just over a year. She may seem cold and distant at first but she isn't. She is just protecting herself. She is kind and sweet and she makes me happy. I love her" she said wanting to be completely honest with her mother and not hold anything back.

"I can tell, you have her wrapped around your little finger. I'm glad you have found someone who makes you happy and who clearly cares for you" her mother said not bothering who it was just that her little girl was happy and safe.

"So you don't care that I'm involved with a girl?" Clarke asked, that is what she had been afraid of when telling her mom. She had been afraid of rejection and disappointment.

"Of course I don't care. It was a shock at first, I wasn't expecting it but you are happy and I know she would do anything for you just as you would do for her" she said smiling at her daughter and she opened her arms to Clarke who shuffled over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. They stayed there for a while just looking up and watching the clouds pass over the moon and the stars shine bright, helping to light up the night sky.

They stayed there for a little while longer just talking about anything that was on their minds before they retreated to their rooms to get some much needed sleep.

 **Well that's another chapter finished. I hope you liked it as much as I like writing it and please don't forget to Review. You know I love those. Thanks to everyone who is still reading it, I love the support I get from you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have edited this chapter so that it no longer contains what it did before as it upset or offended quite a lot of my readers. I am so sorry for that I didn't not mean to cause anybody pain or upset.**

 **Thank you all for patiently(sp?) waiting for this new chapter. I have had a mind block but I hope it is as good as the others and I hope you like it just as much.**

 **To Xxwillow13xx, Thank you it is slowly starting to get better so I have hope haha. I am glad you loved the chapter. I think Abby never really know Lexa enough to like her, she never spent any time with her. I think if she did then she would be ok with her. Plus she makes her daughter happy and a happy daughter is a happy mother.**

 **To Dragoncila, I'm really sorry but I couldn't understand your review. I have to put all the foreign reviews through translate, when I did it to this one it didn't make any sense. Sorry!**

 **To soulterror, Thanks here is the next chapter for you!**

 **To Arsenal, Thank you I try my best to make it enjoyable!**

 **To ChaseHunt0506, I am glad you came across it too because you loved it and I always like making people happy. I think because Octavia never really had a proper family in the show I should give her one and the same for Raven. I am always thinking of ways to make the story better and keep people interested.**

 **To xan-merrick, Thanks!**

 **To LionAgron, Here it is!**

 **To Fallen daughter 93, I am definitely going to continue with this story, how can I leave it when so many people like it?**

 **Anyway lets get on with the story so you can find out what happens next.**

Lexa awoke the next morning to a snoring Kayla and the space next to her unoccupied. The sheets were cold and only slightly ruffled from the Commander moving in the night. She soon came to a very scary conclusion. Clarke had not come to bed the night before. She quickly woke her daughter and they both got dressed before exiting the tent and searching the village. They saw Abby along the way and asked her weather she had seen Clarke around.

"Have you seen Clarke?" she asked when she was stood in front of Abby.

"Not since last night, why?" Abby asked, Lexa always knew where Clarke was weather she was with her or not.

"I can't find her, she didn't come to bed last night" Lexa answered getting even more worried as time went on.

"I saw her walk towards your tent last night after we talked on the hillside for a while because we couldn't sleep. I just assumed she had got there" Abby said also becoming concerned for her daughter.

"We must find her" Lexa said stalking off away from Abby with no other word. She asked around everywhere and still she got me same answer, nobody had seen or heard from Clarke that day. Suddenly one of the trainee worriers came rushing in.

"Heda, Heda!" he cried running up to her waving something in the air. He gave it to her and she read it carefully a few times over then crushed it and threw it on the ground before picking Kayla up and burying her head in the child's hair. Octavia picked up the note and read it before passing it onto Abby who read it aloud.

Dear Alexandria

I hope you don't mind I have borrowed your girl for a while. She is quite the looker isn't she. I may have to have a little fun with that. Don't worry she will be let go in one piece… physically anyway. Don't come looking for her for if you cross the borders of our land you will be met with a way you cannot win. Hope you are well.

Jonas.

Abby's face went deathly pale and she dropped the note to the ground once she had finished saying the last word. All kinds of thoughts ran through her head. Who was Jonas, where did he take her, how did he get to her, and would she come back alive. The whole group was silent and you could hear the slight rustle of the leaves in the distance then Raven broke silence by asking the question most people were thinking.

"Who is Jonas, he seems to know you personally" she asked curious to who this guy was… or girl you could never be sure with the grounders. Lexa was silent for a few moments before she finally lifted her face out of Kayla's long locks.

"He is my brother, older brother. When he was 12 and I 8 he left us, he went to join the Ice Nation to be one of their guards. I have not heard from him since until now. He was always a trouble maker, loved fighting a little too much and was emotionless when it came to killing. He would smile whenever someone got killed or tortured on the tree. He was always very dangerous" she explained frowning at the memories that rushed into her head, she did not want to remember him, when he left she did not care if she ever saw him again and the village was better of without him.

"And that is who Clarke is with right now" Abby asked thoe she already knew the answer. Lexa just nodded unable to say anything because she knew that words would not come out of her, just cries.

"How do we get her back?" Raven asked desperately wanting to get her friend back and away from the monster as soon as possible.

"I don't know" Lexa whispered sounding more broken than ever. She didn't know what they were going to do to get her back but she knew they needed to find a way. They spent most of the day trying to figure a way to get Clarke out of the clutches of her the Commander's older brother. The only thing they could think of to do was so storm in there and take her back. Just like the letter said they knew they couldn't storm in with the few worriers they had in TonDC, they would need a lot more fire power than that so they decided to go to the other clans and ask them for help. They could refuse to help but they had to try. As the day was coming to a close she stood on the top of the hill and addressed her people

"As you all know by now the Skai Prisa had been taken by the Azgeda. I shall be leaving tomorrow with my guards and a few of the Skaikru go ask some of the other clans if they wish to join in the operation. I am sorry I have not been in TonDC much lately I have had important things to attend to, including this one. If any worriers wish to accompany us to the other clan lands you must be ready and be at this hill by first light tomorrow" Lexa spoke and outraged cries echoed around the village when they heard Clarke had been taken.

The village held a sense of sadness that night, for the Skai Prisa was not there where she should have ben. When they got back to their tents Kayla took a bag from beside her bed and started packing her some clothes into it.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked as she turned around to see her daughter putting her belongings into a bag.

"Packing for tomorrow" she answered like it was the most obvious thin g in the world.

"Why? your not coming with us" she said going over and unpacking all he stuff.

"What! Why can't I go?" she asked, upset that she wasn't able to go with her mother and that she wouldn't see her for so long.

"Because you are too young and it is going to be very dangerous. One day you will go off to fight in a war just like me and your mother but tomorrow is not that day. Don't be in such a hurry to go to war my child for it is not a thing you wish to see" Lexa spoke softly but firmly letting Kayla know that there was no swaying her. The small girl sighed and muttered an 'ok' to her mother hen got in bed and snuggled down into the furs with her back to the older woman.

Lexa knew the child would react like this but it still hurt to see her daughter so upset and feeling left out but to was for her own good.

First light soon came and 30 worriers were stood at the foot of the hill with the Commander and the Sky People. They all brought as many horses as they had got and there was just enough for one each person. Kayla clung to her mother's neck as she stood in front of her people and her guests.

"I don't want you to go" Kayla whispered in to her mother's hair. Lexa rubbed her back slightly saddened that she had to leave her daughter behind.

"I know and I don't want to leave you behind but you will be safe here I promise" she said relived her daughter would be safe and out of harms way. Kayla sighed and placed her head onto her others shoulder.

"Ok it's time for me to go now. I love you. Be safe" Lexa said kissing her daughter on the head and breathing her scent.

"I love you too mom. Please be carful" she said kissing her mother on the cheek and reluctantly standing on the ground. Lexa got on her horse as did everyone else, with one last smile and wave to Kayla she lightly kicked the horse and started off through the forest with her warriors and the Sky People following behind. They knew it would be a long journey and it would take a long time to get everything sorted, plus when they got to the Ice Nation with whatever help they could get that they had to be prepared to face death and loss like they had never known.

It look a full day traveling South to reach their first allies. The Desert clan. The leader greeted them at the lands borders and escorted them back to her town where she explained the situation. The leader was very intimidating, a tall man with muscles as big as trees. Dark skin and dark hair with a thick accent. He agreed to spare the fighters he could, Clarke had met him before when she had first arrived on the ground and they had instantly got along. There wasn't many people that Clarke met that did not like her.

They rested for an hour and had some food while stretching their legs before getting back on their horses and setting off, this time with the Desert warriors following behind. The next place they went was to the Rock nation which was one of the biggest clans there was. The only clans bigger than that were the Ice Nation and Lexa's own clan. After that they went to the River People, they had to be very carful because this was the closest clan to the Ice nation and if they went too far the war could start and it would catch them unexpected. They carried on to the Hill tribe, they were a small tribe in comparison to the Ice Nation but they were fierce and strong. They offered all the people they could and it was much appreciated by Lexa even thoe she would never show it, everyone knew. The next place they went was to the Invisible Warriors. Their home was under the ground so they could get anywhere on their land and on other people's land without been seen, most people didn't even know they were there. The last places they visited was the other villages that were part of the Trikru.

All in all they had 3112 warriors to fight against the Ice Nation who would have at least 4000 on their side alone. It was going to be a tough war but they had to stay positive. Thinking they were never going to win was not going to do them any good. It had been Three weeks since Clarke had been taken right from under their noses, one day off of Three weeks since she had to leave Kayla behind in TonDC, they talked over the walkies every m morning and every night but it was not the same. Even thoe she was surrounded by people, her friends and fierce warriors , she had never felt so alone, so scared and so worried.

They had just got the the borders of the Ice Nation, at the bottom of a steep hill where they could not be seen and suddenly everything felt so much more real. Lexa's throat began to close up and her vision went blurry. She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her and lower her to the ground, rubbing soothing circles on the back and whispering things into her ear. The embrace, so familiar yet so different succeeded in calming down her breathing and return her heart back to it's normal pace. She looked to the side to see Abby looking at her through wise and concerned eyes, she had a hand lightly rested on her shoulder silently asking if she was alright. Lexa nodded stiffly and stood up from the cold, dirty ground. Echo and the Sky People were next to her in a flash. Echo put her arm around her sister's shoulders and guided her away from prying eyes.

An hour and a half later the open space was filled with masses of tents and warriors cleaning their armour, getting ready for the battle the next morning. They had already set out a plan when they had gotten to their last destination. When the morning came they would all know what to do and where to go, they would all be hoping and praying that they would get out of this alive.

 **Meanwhile at the Ice Nation**

Clarke awoke with her head pounding and her body shivering. She lifted her head only to put it back down a second later. Her whole body ached, she wasn't sure weather it was from shivering so much or from laying on a very hard and solid surface for who knows how long. Ignoring the protests from her body she put her hand on the cold floor and pushed her body upright. Her head spun and she got stars in her eyes for a few seconds before everything came into focus. She was in a small room with no windows just a big, heavy looking door at the other end, she sighed and rubbed her temples, backing up until her back was pressed against the wall staring at the one opposite her.

She could have been sitting their minutes or it could have been days Clarke wasn't sure anymore, when the door swung open with a large bang and in walked a person, well at least she thought it was a person but to be honest it looks more like the abominable snowman in her opinion. Very tall and muscular man who was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot. He had a brown belt fastened to his waist with various things Clarke did not recognise dangling down from it.

"Stand up" the man said gruffly while walking into the room and closing the door behind him with a thud. Clarke just looked at him for a few seconds before returning her gaze back to the wall in front of her. Clearly the man did not like, being ignored as he grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her to her feet.

"You will do as you are told!" he shouted in her face but still she stared at him with a bored expression.

"Do you understand" he shouted again wanting o scare her into doing as he says.

"So what if I don't?" Clarke asked with a small cheeky smile on her fcae but it was soon wiped off as he punched her square in the face. Clarke did not cry out as his fist connected with her face, nor when she hit the floor, she just played there again, back in the same position the saw when she woke up. She was going to be in for a long and painful ride if she carried on like this but she was about to give these people what they wanted.

A few more hours passed with various people coming in and demanding things from her such as information or for her to do something, neither of which she did earning her more punches and various other injuries. Now she was pretty sure she had a broken nose, busted lip, bruised cheek bone, sprained ribs broken fingers and a cut on her side from being sliced by a knife.

"You are going to wish you had listened to us" the fifth man of the day threatened before sneering and slamming the door leaving er alone once again. She sat with her back leaning against the wall with her head back and her hand cradling her ribs and her other hand on her forehead. She could have easily fought back at the start but now she was not sure.

Half an hour may have gone passed with Clarke breathing heavy and still shivering from the cold that just seemed to get worse as every moment passed by.

A small ish man sauntered into the room like he owned the place and came to a stop in front of Clarke. He had tan skin and a mop of messy brown hair and wicked green eyes. Clarke looked up a him with a blank expression before sighing.

"How dare you defy my men" he snarled in her face. She knew she should have been slightly scared by him, she knew he was of a higher rank than the others and could do much worse to her than the others had done but still she stayed silent.

"I do not take kindly to being ignored" he said getting closer to her face but she just looked at him with the same blank look. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet then pushed her up against the wall.

"Where are the rest of the Sky People?" he asked just as the others did but she stayed silent.

"Where are they?" he asked again, this time Clarke spoke but it was not an answer.

"What do you want them for?" she asked in return wanting to know why he wanted to know where they were.

"They will join my slaves. Cowards who ran away from the great blast and up into the sky. They pollute the ground with their filthy blood once again, they are no more useful than slaves. We will have great joy in watching them suffer and die in agony" he replied laughing and his eyes twinkling with twisted excitement.

"That's sick. We are not cowards, we did what we had to to survive" she said not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"I am giving you a choice. Come with me and be my personal slave or die right here" he said wanting her to choose her own fate.

"I will not choose and you won't kill me, if you do you will have a war and you know it"

"It is the truth girl and I will take great pleasure in killing you. Bring on the war" his smile got bigger and even more twisted.

"You know what I might make you suffer first, it's always better to hear them scream" Clarke tried to shuffle away from him but was soon backed into a corner with nowhere to go. She kicked him in the stomach and face before pushing him away and running to the door, she knew it was going to be locked but she was not thinking clearly, she knew that this man would kill her when he got his hands on her.

The man recovered and stalked over to her, he grabbed the collar of her shirt and threw her to the floor. Her head hit the hard floor with a sickening crack that made her see stars and her hearing go fuzzy. He held her to the floor and just looked at her with that twisted smile still on his face. She struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong for her. He wrapped his hands around her ankles and pulled her, she skidded across the room and her back hit the wall on the other side, pain shot down her spine but she did not mutter a word.

She got back up on shaky legs and sped towards him landing a sharp and powerful blow in his face which sent him staggering back, holding his nose. He took his hands away from his face and reached down to get something from his belt. She didn't see it until it was flying towards her at full speed. The round solid object hit her stomach sending her to the ground once again. Blood was dripping from his chin and if it was possible, his sick smile got bigger and turned into a grin. She followed a droplet of blood from his nose, past his lips, onto his chin then down onto his pants.

"Pathetic" he sneered and turned on his heels. He exited the room and left the door open for everybody to see that the once fearless leader had been broken into nothing and crumbled onto the floor.

There Clarke lay, unmoving and lifeless on the freezing floor. Her head bleeding and limbs twisted in a way they should not while not that far away Lexa was lying in her temporary tent with her sister hoping that Clarke would be sat somewhere waiting for them to come and get her.

 **Well thank you for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was a little darker than normal but I hope you liked it just the same. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I have been feeling pretty crappy and been to the doctors for it. I know that's no excuse I guess I just didn't have the energy for it. I have also been doing a work experience for a month which has been taking up a lot of my time too.**

 **I am also really sorry to the people who were affected by the last chapter, I have gone back and took that part out. I realise I made a very big mistake in putting that in and I know I should have put a warning in the chapter or the summary but I didn't even think about that until it was too late. I hope you will carry on reading the story and like it as much as you used to.**

 **Btw the r**e still happened but it is not mentioned or described but it did still happen. I promise it does have a purpose in the story though.**

 **To Tata22, I am sorry that you didn't like it. Maybe you will like this one more? I hope so.**

 **To ChaseHunt0506, Technically I didn't do that to Clarke anymore so could i have my cookie now? :) haha. Lexa is pretty angry but she gets some of it out in this chapter.**

 **To Arsenal (guest), Thanks and you will have to read and find out won't you.**

 **To ceyaro, I know :(**

 **To dragoncila, Lexa is going to pretty upset and angry but who can blame her right?**

 **To sarah2314, Oh he gets what's coming to him don't worry.**

 **To PugSocks, I know it was difficult to read but hopefully it will be a little easier to read now that the really bad stuff has been taken out. Thanks for all the compliments, though I don't think I as good as you are making me out to be haha.**

 **To Eren23, I don't think anyone was expecting that to be honest.**

 **To Foster-Callie-Stef-Lover, I love my cliffhangers haha everyone should know this by now. There will be a few reunions in the next few episodes.**

 **To Maggie729, I know poor Clarke it's going to be hard for them to deal with.**

 **To Xxwillow13xx, He will get what is coming to him.**

 **To Guest, All the bad parts are taken out, it is safe to read again but if you don't want to keep reading then ok.**

 **To Zed (guest) They are related so they are both going to have the same temperament they just handle it differently. I am glad you liked it, it seems that you were one of the only ones who did.**

 **To Guest, I am glad you liked it enough to keep reading :) Clarke definitely is a born leader and I think that people call tell, they listen to her and they respect her. Don't worry it won'e be too dark for too long. Thanks for the spelling point out. I know I am not the best at spelling, or the English language in general (which says a lot considering English is the only language I speak) It's not that I don't have time to beta it's just I don't like having one. I like my writing to be all my own and for nobody to have seen them before it is posted. I will get advice and idea's from one of my friends but that's about it.**

 **To broadwaybound2016, Thank you! Here is the next chapter, sorry it's a little late.**

 **To Guest, No Clarke is not dead, I wouldn't be that cruel haha.**

 **To xan-merrick, Thanks, here it is!**

 **To soulterror, Yes she is in trouble and thanks!**

 **To Holysheet, Thank you for compliment :)**

 **To debsel, Here is my update.**

 **To Guest, I know my heart broke too :( I was sitting there crying and staring at the screen for about 10 minutes after the show had ended. They are the perfect couple in my eyes and it was obvious that Lexa loved Clarke more than she was willing to admit, even to herself (not that she would admit it out loud)**

 **Well thanks for reviewing people =, you know I love to haer from you guys and I love to hear what you liked/disliked about the chapter. Now on with the story.**

By first light all the tents had been packed away and stored in a secret place ready to be picked back up when they could… if they could. Everybody had their weapons and protective clothing secured to their body. They all stood as a big group at the bottom of the hill waiting for the signal from Lexa to move forward.

"Ok everybody knows what they are doing. I wish you all luck and if we do not come back from this, know that we went down fighting, in honour. May we meet again" she said and they repeated the last line back to her.

"Move out" she shouted to the group so they could all hear her and all as one they climbed the hill and descended the other side towards their biggest enemy, the people who had taken Clarke right from under their noses. The Ice Nation. 10 minutes into walking, as they were approaching the gate, they heard horns and shouts. Then all hell broke loose. Arrows and spears were being thrown and shot towards them. People fighting and throwing themselves at them. The only way you could tell where each person belonged is because of the way they were dressed.

Lexa took out her sword and slashed her way through the crowd of warriors fighting for their lives. The fight had only been going on for 30 minutes and already there were many casualties on both sides. Men and women alike were strewn around on the icy ground like leaves on a forest floor. Limbs scattered around the bodies as they have fallen off or being carelessly thrown.

Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Echo stuck together as they made their way around the city, watching each other's backs and taking out whoever came to attack them. Abby had gone with Lexa to find Clarke, that was the plan. Everybody else fight like hell and distract them while Lexa and Abby went to find their Blonde beauty. It had soon turned into a bloodbath, everywhere they turned there was either a limb or a body or some blood, the once shining city turned into a war zone in a matter of minutes. They made their way to the cells where they keep those waiting to be sentenced with to death or torture as that would be the most likely place that Clarke would be but when they got there she was nowhere to be found. There were two men and a child in the cells, but no Clarke.

"I really thought she would be here" Lexa said her voice braking at the end as she lowered her sword to the floor and rested her hand on the end of it. She stood still for a moment and wonder where else Clarke could be. The sound of fighting and pained cries could be heard in the background and Abby flinched every time someone cried out or swords scraping along something could be heard thinking about how painful it must be for them and how many people would be lost that day.

"I saw a big castle on the way here if that is any help" Abby said mostly to get rid of the silence that had coated the air. Lexa's face lit up and she quickly picked her sword up and ran out of the room leaving Abby stood there in confusion.

"Clarke is the queen's most valuable prize of course she would keep her as close as possible. Hoe could I not see it before" Lexa said as she walked back into the room and gave Abby a little shove to get her moving in the right direction. As they expected there was guards standing at the entrance to the grounds and the entrance to the castle. They were easily taken out as Lexa slowed through them as if they were not even there.

As they got into the castle they both stopped and had to take in the beauty before them. Everything was made of Ice. The staircase, the chairs, all the furnishings, even the doorways. They soon remembered where they were and set off o Find Clarke. The castle was bigger tan they expected and was like a maze of endless corridors. Every door they tried either led to a bedroom or a lounge room but no sign of Clarke. They came to a large archway which held a very large room which hosted two young people.

One sat on the carefully sculpted couch and the other sat on his lap with her arms around his neck and her lips locked with his. They stopped the second they heard footprints and turned to look at the intruders, but once they saw who it was the resumed like nothing had happened.

Lexa stormed up to them and drew her sword, she pointed it at the pair with a murderous expression on her face.

"Where is Clarke" she said, hissing the words from between her teeth. The pain broke apart and sighed.

"And why should I tell you little sister?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Because if you don't you will get slaughtered like the ret of the city" she said holding her head high. She wasn't afraid of killing her brother, he had killed her along with the rest of the family years ago when he left them all.

"As if you could kill me" he said standing up and puffing out his chest and holding his head high.

"And as if I would let you" the Queen said as she stood up beside him obviously protecting him.

"You won't get much of a choice" she said. Things were silent for a few moments where everyone just stared at each other trying to anticipate the others move. Finally Lexa saw Jonas's pointer finger twitch, something he always unconsciously did before reaching for anything. Lexa moved before he even had time to think and smacked him over the head with her sword knocking him to the ground where he landed in a heap. She looks to the Queen who has a look of shock and anger in her eyes.

Abby was creeping up behind the Queen trying to strike her from behind, but she knew that she would be unsuccessful. The Ice Queen whirled around and came face to face with a smiling Abby. While she was distracted Lexa swung her sword towards her enemy but she caught it with her own. The two women fought hard for around 10 minutes with their swords whizzing through the air to attack the other. They were both starting to get weaker as the fight went on then Lexa remembered something Bellamy had taught her before they left, the oldest trick in the book. Lexa stuck her foot out behind the Ice Queen as she was stepping back sending her flying towards the ground . She put her arm down to strop her shoulder from crashing into the cold, hard surface. Before she knew it, Lexa's sword was pointed at her throat and her sword was pointed at her stomach.

The Ice Queen hadn't even noticed that it had gone, never mind where it had ended up. She did the sane thing as she had with Jonas and she knocked him out with the handle of her sword and proceeded to tie them up with a rope from The Ark. Abby and Lexa dragged them along behind them as they continued in the search for Clarke. They walked down endless corridors and up/down countless staircases before they came to a metal door that was hidden underneath the floor of the castle which was ajar. Lexa dropped her hostage had pulled the door open, what she saw made her want to throw up, cry and kill a lot of people all at the same time.

Clarke was in the corner of the room curled into the smallest ball possible while her shoes were flung across at the other side, they were teared and had blood on them but she paid them no mind as she rushed over to her love. She carefully crouched down next to her and laid a had on her shoulder. All of a sudden Clarke bolted up from her spot on the floor and screamed while backing herself into the wall, as far as she could get. It took her a few minutes of staring and deep breaths for her to finally realise who it was.

Clarke tore herself off the wall and flung herself into Lexa's arms, finally breaking down. Clarke clung onto Lexa so tightly she thought she m right break a rib but all that mattered was that she was there.

"You are safe now I promise. I am not going to let anything else hurt you" she whispered into the blonde's ear while rubbing soothing circles into her neck while Clarke clung to the skin of her back, managing to get her hands under all the armour and clothing. Lexa's eyes started to water and tears of relief slowly cascaded down her cheeks as she breathed in Clarke's scent. Lexa reluctantly pulled away from the embrace and wiped he tears off her face.

"Thee is someone else here to see you" she said looking towards Abby who was already silently crying while watching her daughter interact with her lover. Clarke lat go of Lexa and ran to her mother who instantly wrapped her daughter in a huge hug not wanting to let go for fear that shed might be gone if she did. They held each other for a long time content to just be there and reassure themselves that the other was there and Clarke was not alone anymore while Lexa picked up the torn pants and helped Clarke into them as she continued to hug her mother.

When Clarke finally composed herself enough to let go she took in a deep breath and held her head high while walking out of the room and not looking back. Abby and Lexa shared a look before shrugging and following her out of he door and towards to entrance to the castle. As they neared the outside they thought they would have heard the sound of fighting and screams but everything was silent. The light of day greeted them as they walked out of the doors and onto the frosty ground. They walked further into the town and still nothing could be heard but the leaves and ground crunching under their feet.

They turned a corner and all they could see were bodies and blood and weapons. Ice Nation and other warriors alike littered the ground, unmoving and staring off into the sky with emotionless eyes. Lexa and Abby knew that there was going to be casualties on both sides but she did not anticipate to be as much as she was seeing. They carried on walking and saw some of her men leaned against a wall and she saw some of the other walk out from a building. They exchange looks with Lexa then they look at the Ice Queen and Jonas still being dragged behind them. They take the hostages from Lexa and Abby so they can focus all their attention on Clarke who seemed to have closed herself off to all emotion. As they walked round they found a few children and infants either crying to trying to wake their parents. They cowered when they saw the big people with weapons but the young ones calmed when they realised they were not going to be hurt.

"Do not worry little ones you will be safe now. I promise" Lexa said and the kids were all picked up and carried by some the warriors. Some would go to Polis, some to TonDC and some to the other clans, they would all get good homes. Two hours passed and all the survivors were gathered at the main gates. There was considerably less than they went into battle with but that was to be expected.

They had started off with 3112 warriors on their side and at the end of it all they had 2064 left. The Ice Nation may have had more fighters but they were not as skilled, thinking they were in the largest city there was they they had no need to be great fighters because they would never need to fight, that nobody would dare invade them, that thought cost them their lives.

Octavia, Bellamy, Echo, Raven and Lincoln joined them, Octavia ran up to hug Clarke but she quickly stopped in her tracks when the blonde flinched away and curled herself into her mother who gave them an apologetic look. At first they looked shocked, then hurt then understanding and horrified when they got a good look at her with the injuries and the torn clothing and her limp.

They collected all the bodies into a pile and found some dry wood to surround them. They set the wood alight and stepped back to watch and pay their respects.

"This is a sad day for all of us, we have lost people we care about, people that meant a lot to us. They will be remembered for their duty, their honour and most of all their actions. They died in combat, they died defeating one of the greatest enemies we have faced. This day will never be forgotten, it will be a day of pain and loss but also of pride and accomplishment. May they rest in peace and may we meet again" Clarke stood in front of the large group and spoke the words that she knew everybody needed to hear.

"Yu gonplei ste odon" she turned around and said those words to the burning corpses that had fallen that day and all of the people behind her, even the Sky People copied her words, it filled her with great pride that the people from the Ark and the people from earth were getting along and learning how the other lived.

They would travel to the River People and rest while they treated their wounds and ate ready for the long journey back to their people. Not all of them would be going home but they died on the battlefield and there is no better way to go than that. They set off to get the horses which they had hidden out of the cold, there were quite a lot of spare horses which was just a big reminder to everyone how many people they had lost.

After what seemed like forever the finally reached the sea where the River People lived and set down their stuff while lying back on the soft grass. Lexa left Clarke with Abby where she knew she would be safe and went to talk to Luna, the leader of the River people. The Ice Queen and Jonas were placed in cells until the had to be took to TonDC to be punished in front of the Trikru.

"I am sorry but a few of your men didn't make it" she said sympathy lacing her voice. She knew that Luna cared deeply for all members of her clan.

"I expected there would be deaths, I did not expect them all to return" she said with a smile trying to be happy that they died in honor. Lexa tipped her head forward and bid Luna goodbye to go in search of Clarke once again. She found her blonde lover and Abby at the edge of the water with their feet buried in the sand just under the water. Lexa walked up to Clarke and slipped her hand in the others while looking forward where all she could see was water.

"Come with me Clarke, you need your wounds looking at and I think you would appreciate a warm bath" she tugged slightly on the blonde's hand and Clarke followed behind her as she started to walk towards one of the big wood cabins. Abby was walking behind them both after figuring she could look at thew wounds and treat them with what was available before they got back to camp.

Abby would stay in one side of the cabin after assessing the injuries to get everything ready and Clarke was with Lexa in the other side getting cleaned.

 **Elsewhere in the village**

Lincoln walked hand in hand with Octavia through the shallow waters calmly lapping at the sand under their feet. Octavia had been left with multiple bruises and cuts with a few pulled muscles from the fight and Lincoln made it out with a dislocated shoulder and a gash across his face but other than that was fine.

"I could get used to this" Octavia smiled while sitting down with her toes in the water and ass in the sand. Lincoln just looked at her wondering what she meant.

"Not the killing and the war part but the peace and the beauty of it all. Since we have been here we haven't really had much time to look around and take it all in and actually be happy that we are finally here. On the ground where we belong" she said smiling and putting her head on his shoulder.

"It is a very beautiful place. I will show you it all sometime. I am planning on taking you to Polis as soon as the Commander goes back and I am sure Echo will take Bellamy too" Octavia's eyes lit up when he mentioned taking her to see the capital. He laughed at her expression and put an arm around her shoulders to pull he into his side while they watched the water sparkle in the light of the sun.

 **Somewhere else in the village**

Bellamy was stretched out on the grass with the sun beating down on his bare chest. He had took his protecting gear, jacket and shirt off and played them next to him while he sunbathed. He opened his eyes to see Echo looking at him, rather his body with a small smile on her face. As soon as she noticed he was watching her she looked away and blushed bright red but the smile did not fade from her face. He laughed at her embarrassment and she just shoved him playfully but he caught her arm and pulled her towards him.

She fell onto the ground and landed with her upper body crossing his. She looking into his eyes and taking a chance she leaned down the rest of the way and placed her lips on his and her hands on the side of his face. He responded to the kiss immediately placing his hands on her hips. They stayed like that for a while before she slipped her hands into his hair and his arms circled her waist. When air became necessary they broke and looking at each other before bursting out into random laughter and laying next to each other looking into the sky. Watching the clouds float past above their heads.

 **Back in the cabin.**

Lexa had helped get Clarke washed and dressed into comfortable clothing before escorting her to the other room where her mother was waiting to patch up her injuries. She had started with the big gashes that needed stitches then she disinfected the shallower ones and applied some paste to the bruises. After about an hour Clarke was free to leave the cabin but was on strict orders to keep all the wounds dry for at least 24 hours. 48 if possible and the bandages had to be changed every 6 hours for the big ones and twice a day for the small ones.

Clarke thanked her mother then wandered out of the cabin and walked around the village by the water. She spied Raven sat on the grass eating some kind of meat from a stick so she went to join her. Raven didn't even realise Clarke had sat down until she turned to face her and almost gave her a heart attack. She gasped and flung her arms around the blonde only to have her stiffen up and try to push Raven away. The mechanic quickly put her arms back to her side and swore at herself for touching Clarke after she had got told not to by Abby.

"I am so sorry I totally forgot" she apologised over and over wanting to wipe the haunted look from Clarke's face, angry at herself as she was the one who put it there. Clarke relaxed slightly after seeing Raven in front of her instead of her attacker but she was still looking round for any and all escape routes.

"Don't worry it's fine. I'm sorry I flinched I just can't stand being touched anymore by anyone who isn't my mother or Lexa" Clarke explained feeling bad about flinching away from her best friend but it was now a natural reaction.

"I understand. Nobody expects you to be fine after what you went through, I know I wouldn't be. We all know it is going to take time to heal and we are all going to be here to help you in any way we can" Raven said wanting her friend to know that her and the rest of their friends would stay by Clarke's side no matter what. Clarke smiled and embraced Raven in a small but tight hug that only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away feeling slightly better not that she knew she was not alone. She never expected to be.

Clarke and Raven soon got tired of sitting in the grass eating whatever it was that was on the stick and decided to go and walk around the market. They found a few shells and some pieces of clothing that caught their eye.

"Oh Clarke look at this" Raven said waving her over to one of the stalls. What she had found was a blue crystal that shone and sparkled in the light hanging from a leather chain. Clarke picked it up gently in her hands to take a closer look. She could see it had different shades in the centre and tiny specs of green and white. It was beautiful.

"How much for this?" she asked the old woman sat behind the stall working on some more products.

"It is free for you Skai Heda" the woman smiled and stood from her seat to come to the front of the stall.

"Oh no I couldn't just take it without giving anything in return" she said trying to think of something she could give them in return since she had no money.

"It is no problem it is a gift" the woman persisted not wanting to take anything from the blonde.

"I will find something to repay you will one day. Thank you" Clarke said as she took the necklace and smiled gratefully at the woman before walking in the direction of the water. with Raven following at her heels. The village was small and quiet and peaceful, the type of place you could spend days stretched out under the sun or lay in the sand with not a care in the world. It was very relaxing but they knew it would not last forever and they would have to go home soon. After 10 minutes of walking round in the sand and having to take their shoes and socks off to prevent the sand from infiltrating their boots and getting stuck in places it would never come out of the finally found Lincoln and Octavia still sat down in the sand staring off into the distance just enjoying each others company.

"Mind if we join you?" Raven said while sitting down next to them not really giving them a choice.

"Of course not we would love some company" Lincoln said despite seeing Octavia's pouty face. Raven sat beside Octavia and Clarke sat beside Lincoln and just sat in silence for a few minutes.

"How are you doing?" Octavia asked finally deciding that she was bored of the silence.

"I don't know. I don't think I have even started processing it but when I do I'm not sure what is going to happen" she said looking out in front of her where she could see the water slowly bobbing up and down and shimmering under the sun.

"We will figure it out and we won't let you go through this on your own" Octavia reached over and squeezed Clarke's hand briefly before letting go and putting her hand back to her side.

"Hey guys what's going on?" everyone looked around and saw Bellamy and Echo waking towards them hand in hand.

"Nothing were just talking come and join us" Clarke said and patted the space next to her. She gave Echo a smile as if to say everything is fine after she shot a concerned glance at her sister's lover. The sky was starting to darken as she sun slowly began to descend and pink, orange and red filled the sky.

"So when are we leaving?" Bellamy asked as nobody had told him.

"Tomorrow morning. I sort of don't want to leave. As much as I miss everything this place is so peaceful and it has a big lake and sand and it's just really pretty" Clarke said not taking her eyes off the horizon.

"I know what you mean but we can come back here anytime" Lincoln said as he did not want to leave either. after a while the group had come to sit in a circle as they talked and anything and nothing. A lot of people had either gone to sleep or gone to their cabins to relax with their families so she got curious when she saw two shadows sneaking around the village. They pretended not to notice as they carried on talking lowly. They finally made she shadows out to be Luna (the leader of the River People) and Abby.

"What is she doing sneaking around?" Clarke asked the group in front of her. They all shrugged and shook their heads to indicate they did not know. They followed them with their eyes until they went out of sight. Into Luna's cabin. It would have been normal if they were walking normally but they were acting suspicious constantly looking around to see if anybody was watching.

"Oh well I'm sure it's fine" Raven said turning back to face the people in front of her. They talked for another 15 minutes before they were interrupted by a very loud gasp coming from Luna's cabin. They stopped talking for a second and when they heard nothing else they carried on only to be interrupted again by a low moan and a loud YES. Horrified Clarke blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"I guess we know now why they were sneaking around" Raven laughed by Clarke muttered Oh My God.

"Bu really there is no point sneaking around if they are going to be that loud" Octavia said also chuckling at the situation. From there the noises just got louder and more obscene so they all decided to get as far away from the cabin as they could and try and get some sleep. Echo and Lincoln went with Clarke as they were still her guars and while they didn't think anything was going to happen to her here they could never be too carful. Raven, Bellamy and Echo went to another cabin to sleep for the night before they left early morning.

Clarke walked up to the cabin she had used earlier that day and opened the door that led into a small but cosy room that only held a wooden chest in the corner. She walked through the entranceway to find Lexa already asleep on the big that was in the middle of the floor. Clarke smiled and placed her boots and socks next to the bed before slipping off her jacket and placing it with her boots and sliding under the furs. She cuddled close to Lexa who turned around in her sleep and placed her arms around Clarke's waist and smiled.

Lincoln and Echo got some spare furs and laid down in the other room so anybody that wanted to get to the young leaders would have to go through them first.

The next morning everyone would be heading back to their own villages and have to leave the beautiful place behind but everybody knew that it would not be their last time in paradise.

 **Well that is another chapter over and done with. Hope you enjoyed it more than the last chapter even though a lot of you quite liked the last one. Don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter.**

 **Thanks Manda.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for keeping with the story guys those of you who have and for reviewing it means a lot to me that you like the story so much.**

 **To LordTroy, I am glad you are liking it! I guess I never thought about it like that an I will take it into consideration if I ever decide to write something like that again. Thanks!**

 **To Binks121, Thank you! Yes she is safe... for now.**

 **To Xxwillow13xx, I know I hate doing things like this to characters but its drama so it's fine.**

 **To girl20, I am glad you like it. Yes the 'incident' is still in there it just isn't mentioned. It will be brought up slightly in a few episodes and Clarke will have to deal with the aftermath of it and what it leaves behind. She will deal with it her own way.**

 **To soulterror, Yes Clarke is safe for the time being. yes sorry I didn't notice that haha, Thanks.**

 **To, Dragoncila, She will overcome it but it will take time for that to happen. I'm not really sure what you mean by the last bit about Abby and Luna.**

 **To HolySheet, Thanks and i know not a lot of people enjoy dark stuff like that.**

 **To Guest, Thanks :) and I will do.**

 **To Eren23, Thanks! and I know right well she is only human and she has needs too.**

 **To xan-merrick, Thanks this is the next chapter for you.**

 **Well enough with the responses lets get on with the story!**

Morning came far too quickly for everyone who had to travel back to their own villages. Some had left just before first light and some had set off just after when they could see which direction they were heading. The Sky People on the other hand, excluding Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Echo were only just starting to stir when first light came around. Clarke and Lexa had not slept much that night due to Clarke's nightmares and screaming. Lincoln and Echo had woken up immediately when they heard the scream but were told by Lexa to go and get some rest for the next day.

After 30 minutes everyone was ready and packed up waiting for Abby to make an appearance after spending the night in Luna's cabin. Octavia, Raven and Bellamy met the others by the beach as they had agreed the night before. Just as they were getting ready to sit on the sand and wait Abby emerged from the cabin with a backpack slung over her shoulder. She peeked her head out of the door and looked round before quickly exiting the wooden building and closing the door behind her.

"Enjoying yourself I see" Clarke shouted over to her mother with a cheeky smile on her face. Abby looked over in shock as she didn't think anybody saw her. The group of teenagers walked over to Abby who was uncomfortably shifting from one foot to the other while glancing nervously towards the door that she had just come out of.

"Good morning" she said as they stood beside her. They gave her a smile and also looked towards Luna's cabin.

"So did you enjoy yourself last night?" Clarke said still smiling at her mothers red face.

"What do you mean?" she asked faking confusion and curiosity.

"Come on mom don't think we didn't hear you last night. To say you were trying to be sneaky you were very loud" her daughter answered slightly creeped out that she heard her mother having sex. Abby's face went from bright red to tomato red in a matter of seconds and she looked towards the floor.

"So what's going on with you and Luna?" Raven asked finally piping into the conversation.

"Nothing is going on with us. It was a one time thing" Abby mumbled to the ground not wanting to admit to her daughter that she just had a one night stand.

"Never thought you had it in you mom" Octavia said surprising everyone. All of them had called Abby mom at least once in their lives but they had not done it in a while so she was not expecting it.

"You act like I have never had sex before" she said gaining her confidence back finally being able to look at them.

"Yea but never a one night stand and never with a woman. Plus it's the first time since Jake got floated" Bellamy put in also wanting to be part of the conversation. Abby had always being open with the sex topic and always encouraged the kids to talk to her about everything.

"That's true. I had to move on sometime" she said wanting to get off the topic as fast as she could.

"So how was it?" Raven asked curious to know if Luna was as good as she had heard.

"I am not discussing this with you, come on we need to start heading back" Abby said as she walked past them and towards the horses. The teenagers all shared a look before following her and climbing onto a horse to begin their long journey back home but not before picking up the two captives and sitting them on the horses with Lincoln and Echo who had volunteered to take them.

They met the rest of the warriors at the gate and nodded to them to go in front and guide them through the forest.

It would be a four day track back to TonDC, three days if they gallop all the way. After the first 12 hours they stopped for a rest and to eat before they started on their way again. They rode through the night but stopped about every 10 to 12 hours to have a break from the riding and to rehydrate. Fortunately the weather on their journey was pretty good although it was starting to turn a little cold. Winter would be starting its descent soon and they needed to prepare for the cold or some of the Sky People would not survive.

They could hear a horse galloping towards them in the distance and when they got in sight they found out it was Tamara, one of Clarke's friends from TonDC.

"You must hurry back" she said with an urgent tone to her voice and a panicked look on her face.

"Why what is wrong?" Lexa asked moving closer so she was level with the girl.

"It's Kayla, she is gone" she said turning her horse around and galloping back into the forest, giving none of them any chance to ask questions. They all shared a look before following her at full speed hoping to figure out what happened to the little girl. Lexa was furious that someone would let a small child out of their sight and concerned to where she might be. She had been through this once, she didn't really want to do it again.

They reached TonDC within 30 minutes and right away put the Ice Queen and Jonas into the hole where they would remain until somebody got them to be punished. By the time the rest of them were just riding through the gates Clarke and Lexa were already off their horse and running towards their tent. They pulled back the flap only to find Kayla's bed a mess and the furs thrown to the floor which was unusual because Kayla always made sure her bed was tidy when she left it. Storming out of the tent with Clarke close behind she approached Tamara and pulled her forward by the front of her clothes.

"Where is my daughter?" she asked snarling in her face. The woman coward and closed her eyes.

"I do not know. She snuck out in the middle of the night to go back to your tent but when I went to collect her this morning she was gone" she said on the verge of tears for letting someone take the Commander's daughter. Clarke placed her hand on Lexa's shoulder and pulled on it slightly, telling her to let the woman go. She took one last hateful glare at her before pushing her back and stalking off in the direction of their tent. Clarke helped the woman up and got close to her while having a tight grip on her arm.

"You better hope someone finds her or nobody will find you" Clarke said in a deadly calm voice while sending her most terrifying glare her way before walking after her lover. They both knew it was not her fault but at that moment they had to have someone they could to blame. Abby walked up to Tamara and asked her when it had happened.

"Last night she went to bed but as always she snuck out and went to the Commanders tent, I think it is because she feels safe there and because she missed her mothers. normally I go in the morning and collect her for breakfast but when I got there she was not in her bed and her furs were on the floor which is very unusual for her. I looked all around the village but could find nothing. I sent a message to your Camp to see if she was there but she was not. I am so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen, I was suppose to look after her" Tamara started crying as soon as she got the last word out. She had failed and upset her Commander, that is the last thing she ever wanted to do.

"Don't worry. I know for a fact that she is stubborn and won't take no for an answer. You could not have stopped her from going to Clarke's tent as much as you wanted to. I know you think it is your fault but it is not. She is very independent and will do whatever she wants weather you like it or not. We just need to find out who took her" Abby said while trying to comfort the still crying girl who was suppose to be looking after Kayla while Lexa was off saving Clarke. She took a few breaths then thanked Abby before walking off in the direction of her own tent.

Octavia walked over to her along with Raven while Bellamy was talking to another one of the villagers.

"We are going to go back to camp and see if they have seen or heard anything" Octavia said. She had already spoken to Lexa about it and they had all agreed that it was best if they did everything they could to find her. Marcus went with them so he could go back and figure things out from there.

"I can't believe this is happening. First you then Kayla, I can't take any more" Lexa said as soon as she got into the tent and she sat down on the bed with her head in her hands. Clarke sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her in a comforting and tight hug.

"We will find her even if we have to search every inch of every forest in the world. We will find her. I promise" she said also trying to convince herself as well as her lover.

"Do not make promises you cannot keep Clarke" she mumbled into her hands.

"I am not intending to break this promise Lex. I will do whatever it takes to get our daughter back" she said while running her hands through Lexa's soft brown hair. She brought her hand underneath Lexa's chin and pushed so her eyes were level with the blonde's.

"I promise" she said before softly placing her lips over the Commander's in a gentle and sweet kiss. They pulled away for air and leaned their foreheads against each other and silently cried.

Octavia and Raven had no luck in Camp Jaha, nobody had seen or heard anything of the little girl since she had left last time Clarke and Lexa were there. While Octavia had come back to TonDC, Raven had stayed there to monitor the radio and see if they pick out anything unusual. They knew it was a long shot since nobody used technology apart from the Mountain Men but it was all they could do at that minute.

Two days passed and still they had heard nothing but there was more bad news. More people, all teenagers had also gone missing from around their camps. 26 Sky People and 6 Trikru had gone missing in the space of two days while out either hunting or collecting supplies from the forest. Some while they were traveling between TonDC and Camp Jaha since both places had been allowed free reign on both territories. After the first few went missing everyone stopped traveling between the two places and stopped going out of their boundaries unless it was necessary.

Clarke was tired , worried and angry, as was Lexa. Clarke has night terrors every night, sometimes more than once a night and Lexa would stay up and hold her until she stopped crying and panicking or until she dropped back off to sleep, even then she would still be right there in case it happened again.

Lexa had noticed that she had been quieter and more jumpy in the past few days but never wanted to talk about it. She would tense up and go pale every time Lexa brought it up but refused to say anything on the matter/. They had even gotten into a small argument over the topic but it didn't last long and they all knew it was because tensions were running high and everyone was on edge.

The night before Jonas and the Ice Queen were put on the tree ready for the next morning where they would be executed. It was a sweet execution that a lot of people had been waiting for including Clarke and Lexa themselves.

 **Flashback**

The Ice Queen and Jonas sat in their cells as they waiting to be collected. They had been there for days already and had no idea when their execution was going to be. Just after sunset two guards came and dragged them out of their cells and over to the pieces of wood that had been stuck in the middle of the clearing.

Clarke and Lexa walked up to them hand in hand for support and faced them with confidence.

"You know why you are here so I won't tell you and you have no trial because you are going to get everything you deserve" Lexa said with a snarl thinking back to what state she found Clarke in.

"You will regret this. Mom and dad will never stand for this" Jonas shouted at Lexa trying to get her to lash out.

"Yes we will stand for this. What you did to Clarke is unacceptable and despicable, how could you do that to someone and not feel bad about it" Lexa's mom said as she walked up the hill with her husband by her side.

"She tried to kill my queen and she defied my men" he said like she had done something unthinkable.

"So that makes it acceptable to do what you did?" her husband asked his voice getting louder with every word.

"Yes it is. She should learn to take orders like the little slave she is" he said snapping in Clarke's direction. Clarke raised her eyebrows and stood forward to show she was not scared of him but her hands behind her back told a different story.

"You know what you aren't even worth all this trouble but I want to see you suffer" with those words she turned her back to him and walked away without a second glance. The next morning came far too soon for everyone except Jonas. The Queen had accepted her fate and come to terms with the fact that she was going to die very painfully.

At sunrise all the village gathered round the criminals and keeps silent as Clarke and Lexa walked forward with a sword in their hand. Jonas would be the first to the executed as decided by the village and Lexa/Clarke. They both stepped forward and made a speech before drawing their swords and making small cuts all along his arteries so that he bled out but not fast enough so that he did not suffer. Half an hour later Jonas had cuts everywhere on him. Arms, legs, chest, back, neck, face, hands and feet, his body was covered in blood slowly trickling down from his wounds and onto the grass below. A solution was them poured over the wounds which would get into his blood stream and make it feel like he was burning from the inside out. He screamed and thrashed on the log but nobody took any pity on him, for it was what he deserved.

They repeated the process on The Ice Queen but the cuts were deeper therefor she would die faster. An hour later, the floor beneath the limp bodies was stained red and their heads hanging down towards the ground. Clarke and Lexa turned to the crowd ad stuck their swords into the ground before clasping hands and lifting them up into the air.

The ceremony was complete. They decided not to do the burning of the body as they were not worthy of it.

 **End flashback**

"Anybody there?" Raven's voice came through the radio while Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln, Echo and Bellamy were in the war room trying to think of a plan to find Kayla.

"Yea we are here, what's up?" Clarke asked pressing the button on the Video radio and placing it on a table so everyone could see her and she could see everyone.

"Ive found something. I was messing around with one of the spare radio's and I accidentally hacked into Mount Weather's radio channel" everyone frowned, some in confusion, not knowing what she was talking about and others in confusion of how she did it.

"How do you accidentally hack into someone's radio channel?" Octavia asked cutting Raven off before she could say more.

"I don't know I just did ok. Anyway listen to this" Raven said they put the radio next to the other one and turned the volume up.

"'What are we going to do with them?"' said a deep voice obviously talking to another person.

"'Keep them here, earn their trust then later them it is for research and for a good cause. They don't have to know everything. Tell them it is so we can go outside, that they will help free us from this metal box. Then hook them up to the machine and give them a sedative, say it's just to help the blood flow"' said another male voice that sounded quite like the first.

"You have anything figured out don't you?"' said the first voice with a sigh.

"'Yes I do"' said the second with slight pride in his voice.

"'I really don't want to do this. It just feels wrong"' said the first as shuffling could be heard on the other end.

"It is to help our people, you know that. We can finally go outside, where we belong. That is our land out there, we have just as much of a right to be on it as they do"' said the second trying to convince the other that they were doing the right thing.

"But we are killing them. Bleeding them dry and it's only a temporary thing, we can't last longer than 5 minutes outside without our suits, even with their blood" said the younger male listening to his conscience more than the other man.

"Yes but we are developing things all the time, sooner or later we will find the cure we want and it will all work out, you'll see" he said before footsteps could be heard, getting quieter and quieter indicating that he had walked away. The other man sighed and shuffled around.

"'I hate this"' he whispered to himself before too walking away not realising they had just spilled their whole plan to the grounders. Everyone was silent for a few moments before Clarke spoke.

"Oh My God" she said with a horrified look on her face. Bellamy put his hand on Clarke's shoulder for support as she felt her legs go weak.

"Ok now we know where she is and where the others are we can get them back. We just have to get in" Octavia said wanting to get them back as soon as possible.

"That's easier said than done" Lexa said trying to figure out a way to get all the people out of Mount Weather.

"What if we have a man on the inside?" Bellamy said having an idea.

"What do you mean?" Clarke said already not liking the sound of it.

"Somebody could get deliberately captured by Mount Weather then give you information and try and take down their defences so you can get in and get everybody out" he said telling them his plan.

"Who is going to agree to that" Clarke asked wondering who he was going to try and convince to basically go on a suicide mission.

"I will go" he said and all at once everybody shouted their protests. All apart from Lexa.

"Are you crazy, no way I am not letting you do that" Octavia shouted coming to stand in front of him and waving her arms in his face.

"No it's not. It's my plan, I thought of it so it should be me that goes in. Plus I will know exactly what I am doing" he said trying to convince everyone else that his plan was a good idea.

"I think it is a good idea. Octavia I know you do not want to send your brother into the mountain but it is the only chance we have of getting our people back. We cannot get them back without getting into the mountain and we will not be let into the mountain willingly so the only other option is having someone on the inside. Bellamy is capable of taking care of himself and he is smart. He will know what to do if something goes wrong. It is his plan he know it better than anybody else ever could" Lexa said knowing where he was going with his plan and she knew it was the only chance they had of getting their people back.

"You can't serious" Raven said from the other end of the radio.

"I am very serious. You know as well as I that if they do not want us to get in then we do not stand a chance" she said to Raven then turning to Clarke.

"Come on we don't have any other choice" Bellamy said urging everyone o agree to his plan.

"Fine. I don't like it but I know that it is necessary" Clarke finally agreed after thinking about it for a while. Octavia was still silent with a frown etched onto her face and her arms crossed over her body.

"O come on, you know there is nothing else we can do" Clarke pleaded with Octavia to make her see that this was all they could do.

"Okay. I admit it's a good plan I just don't like sending my brother into enemy territory" she said unfolding her arms and inching closer to her brother unconsciously.

"Ok now all I have to do is get captured" he said smiling slightly now they had a plan in motion.

"Wait before you do that I want you to come back here and have an ear piece. Make sure we can contact you" Raven said from her work station on the Ark.

"Ok me and Clarke will head over there now then come back here and sort the last creases out" he sad before turning and walking out of the tent and towards the horse stables.

"I will be back soon" Clarke said and quickly kissed Lexa on the lips before turning to follow Bellamy when Lexa caught her arm to turn her back around. She took her face in her hands and brought their faces close together.

"Be carful please. I just got you back, I can't lose you again" she spoke softly gazing into her lover's eyes.

"I will I promise" she said before kissing her again and slipping out of her grasp to follow Bellamy. They got on their horses and galloped away to retrieve what they needed from Raven.

"Open the gates" Clarke shouted as soon as they neared the camp so they would know who was coming. The gates opened and they trotted in then swung themselves gracefully down from the horses before tying them to the fence and petting their mane. They strode through the Ark greeting people who waved or greeted them as they walked passed. Once they reached Raven's work room the pushed the door open and saw a man with his arms around Raven's waist from behind and his head on her shoulder, watching her while she worked.

"You look cosy" Clarke said smirking at the two as they jumped apart and knocked things off the table and onto the floor.

"That was fast" Raven said as she bent down to pick up all the stuff that was now scattered all over the floor.

"I'm going to go" the man muttered before slipping out of the room and down the corridor.

"I think you just scared him off" Raven laughed as she looked in the direction of the door while putting the last item back on the table.

"We are so talking about that later" Bellamy said obviously not very happy at what he had seen. Rave and Clarke frowned at him then looked at each other and show their heads.

"Anyway here is the earpiece. It is practically invisible and it sits just on the inside of your ear. It is going to be hard to take off though because it is very sticky to make sure it stays on and so your are not messing with it. You won't even notice it is there. To activate it and deactivate it just push on your ear" Raven told him how to use it and what to do / what not to do with it. He sat on the chair opposite and sat still while Raven inserted it into his ear. She was right, he couldn't even feel it.

"Me and the others will be able to hear you through the radio as long as we keep it on this frequency which we will" she explained as she stood up and put her tools back on the table.

"All done. I still think this is a stupid idea but nothing else can be done so it is going to have to do" she said standing and leaving her butt on the edge of the table.

"So who is that guy?" Clarke asked with the smirk coming back to her fcae.

"That was Wick" she said with a shy smile.

"Wow Raven Rayes being shy, I never thought I would see the day" she teased only to see the color of Ravens cheeks become red.

"Well I would love to chat more but we have to get going" Bellamy said hugging Raven goodbye.

"Be carful, please" she said and he nodded and kissed her forehead like he used to do when they were little and scared.

"Thanks for this Rae" Clarke said also hugging Raven and walking out after Bellamy. They got back to their horses and climbed on in one swift move hen set off through the gates that had just been opened. Halfway through their journey Clarke heard something from behind them. She stopped and turned around. Nothing was there. She turned back around and Bellamy was nowhere to be seen. His horse was in a clearing just up ahead but Bellamy was not atop of it. She felt a pinch in her side and her head whipped around to find to men in white suits making their way towards her. She dropped from her horse and tried to stand and fight them off but her vision was blurring. Soon she was passed out on the grass, the man in the suit picked her up and carried her off while the other picked up Bellamy and took off after the first.

 **Well that is another chapter finished for you all. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Thanks guys.**

 **:) Manda.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys I know this chapter is really late and honestly I don't have an excuse for it other than I have just finished performing in a show which has been very stressful but also so much fun so I haven't really had time to write. I haven't had time to do much other than go over dance moves and song lyrics.**

 **To Guest ::) to you too.**

 **To Dragoncila, Yes I thought the walk of shame was pretty good and too funny not to put in there and as for will Lexa betray Clarke? You will have to read and find out.**

 **To ChaseHunt0506, I know I am an awful person to keep picking on Clarke but I only do it because I know she can take it. No Clarke really does not have very good luck.**

 **To Xxwillow13xx, No I would never and could never kill Kayla off I am not that cruel haha.**

 **To soulterror, Yes she was safe for a little bit but then I decided nah that is too normal.**

 **To debsel, Aww thank youfor saying that and thank you for reading the story!**

 **To xan-merrick, Thanks here is the next chapter.**

 **To hannasaywhaa, Thank you that means a lot to me! I had to have Lexa as a mother figure as well as a worrier it sort of shows her softer side in addition to Clarke being a par of her life. I always imagined everyone on the show as one big family. You will have to wait and see on what happens at the end haha.**

 **To Eren23, Thanks :)**

 **To Phantomjazz, I am glad you like it.**

 **Anyway here is the chapter you have been waiting for!**

Bellamy opened his eyes but quickly shut them again when the light flooded his vision. He opened them slowly and let his eyes gradually adjust to the brightness of the room. He found that he was laid on a soft padded surface with plump pillows under his head. He sat up and notices he was sat on a bed. An actual metal frame bed with a real mattress and real sheets. He looked around the bright white room and found a chair in the corner and a set of drawers next to the bed. The room almost looked like the pictures of bedrooms he had seen in books when he was on the Ark.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. He shivered as soon as his bare feet touched the cold surface and was almost tempted to lay back down on the comfortable bed. Almost. He pushed himself up off the bed and walked over to the door at the other end of the room. Gripping the handle, he pulled but it appeared to be locked, probably from the outside as he could see no lock from the inside.

He placed his hands on the door and peaked through the window, there was a number on the opposite wall. He tried to peer down the corridor both ways but could see nothing else other than grey walls and white doors. A head suddenly appeared in the window/door opposite his. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Clarke.

'Where are we?' she mouthed to him through the window, her eyebrows lowered in confusion.

'No idea' he mouthed back while shrugging his shoulders. Clarke looked to the wall next to Bellamy's door and her face paled, the confusion was wiped off her face and replaced with horror.

'We are in Mount Weather' she said after she had recovered from the shock. Bellamy knew what Mount Weather was and how it had been used, he had been told about it by numerous people including Lexa and Clarke. He knew how dangerous this place was and while he was planning on being here anyway he did not imagine it like this. A woman rounded the corner to Bellamy's left and he quickly ducked down and told Clarke to get out of the way.

She walked up to Clarke's door and swiped a card through the device next to the door then pulled the handle down and stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind her. Bellamy glanced through the window again and saw Clarke backing up and the woman advancing on her. Bellamy pounded his closed fists on the door desperately trying to get it to open and help Clarke but the woman stepped back and put up her hands in surrender.

Clarke surged forward and grabbed the other woman, forcing her to open the door then gestured to Bellamy's door. She swiped her card through another device that he couldn't see then his door opened. Clarke grabbed hold of Bellamy;s hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Where are our friends?" he said looking her dead in the eye making her cower back only to be stopped by Clarke.

"I am only going to ask once more. Where are our friends?" he asked again grabbing her shirt and pulling on it until her face was inches from his.

"They are in the dining hall" she stuttered out not wanting to get hurt.

"Where is it?" Clarke asked from behind her. The girl pointed towards the end of the corridor.

"5th floor but there is an elevator and a door you can get through without a keycard" she said taking the card out of her pocket.

"Move" Clarke said pushing the girl in front of her and Bellamy so she could lead the way.

"You really should get back in your rooms the decontamination hasn't finished yet. It would have only taken 10 more minutes" she said trying to convince them to go back to where they were and get herself out of this mess.

"I don't care. We want to see our friends" Bellamy said as he made her carry on walking. They got to a door which she opened with a swipe of her card then got into the elevator with Bellamy hot on her heels and the scared woman in front. She led them down a small corridor when all of a sudden she and Bellamy stopped. They could smell food and hear voices coming from the archway just ahead of them. The two teens shared a look before dragging the girl with them as they rushed towards the smell and sounds.

The archway lead to a large room with tables lining the floor and people sat behind them. Most of them wore smiles on their faces while talking to others and some were quite conversing while eating the large meal in front of them. One woman looking over to Clarke and Bellamy then stood up and pointed towards them.

"Breach!" she shouted, getting the attention of everyone else in the room. People got up and fled from the room as fast as they could, some taking their food with them and some just leaving everything where it was. The two outsiders looked at each other in confusion not knowing what they did to cause this. An old man walked up to the back of them and put his hand on each of their shoulders.

"If you would please go back to your rooms and complete the decontamination process then I shall escort you to your friends myself" he said gripping their shoulders tightly as he turned them around and walked them back to their hospital rooms. He allowed them both to go into the same room as they refused to be separated again. Clarke sat on the floor with her knees up to her chest and her back again the wall while she stared the other with a distant look in her eyes.

"I know this is the last place you want to be and I know you are worried about Kayla and Lexa but they will be fine. We know Kayla is in here, you will see her soon I promise" Bellamy said as he came to sit next to her. He didn't touch her because he knew what it would do but he sat close enough to give her comfort. 10 minutes passed by in seconds with both of them sitting on the floor staring at the pristine white wall opposite them.

The door swung open and in walked the old guy wheeling in two big cases. He stopped in front of them and unlocked the latches on the cases. Inside the first was fancy trousers and shirts, dresses, skirts, but also a pair of jeans and a normal shirt. Inside the second one was smart pants and some button up shirts and again there was jeans and a pull over shirt.

"There are some changes of clothes there for you. I didn't think you would want to stay in those clothes. Though if you do want to keep your clothes we can wash them for you and give them you back. By the way all the shoes are in the bottom" he said pointing to the bottom of the cases which were lines with heels, flat shoes, smart shoes, trainers and boots.

Bellamy chose dark jeans with a black pull over shirt and a light grey jumper with trainers. Clarke chose light jeans with a grey shirt and a blue zip up jacket with black boots. A little while later the old man returned to the room and told the teens to follow him saying he would take them to their friends. He walked them exactly where they had been before but this time instead of going into the cafeteria they passed the archway and turned down another corridor and towards another archway.

"They are right through there" he gestured to the archway they were currently walking towards. As soon as they walked into the room everyone stopped talking and turned round to look at them.

MAMA!" Kayla cried pushing her way through the people in front of her. She ran as fast as her tiny but toned legs could carry her and she ran right into her mothers waiting arms. Her feet barley made a sound as she bounded across the room at full speed and jumped into Clarke's open arms. Kayla secured her legs around Clarke's waist, joining her feet at the ankles at the bottom of Clarke's back while her stubby but muscled arms wound their way around her neck.

"Mama I thought I lost you forever" the small girl cried as she sobbed with relief into her mother's neck.

"It's ok baby I am fine. I am safe and I am right here. Nobody is going to separate us ever again" Clarke promised herself never to let her daughter out of her sight again, even for one second.

I was so scared. I thought I was never going to see you again" she hiccuped as she said the words. Just the thought of losing her mother was becoming too much for the child to handle.

"Hey you can't get rid of me that easy" the blonde joked and smiled when she heard a small chuckle from Kayla. She put the small child back on her feet as she used the sleeves of her jacket to wipe away the remaining tears on her daughter's face. A few other people came up and hugged Clarke and told her how happy they were that she was not dead or hurt too badly. They had a tour of all the places inside mount weather and they all got given a map that showed them where everything was in case they got lost.

When the tour had finished they were escorted to their sleeping quarters and were not surprised when they heard the door lock behind them.

"Ok we need to think of a plan to get out of here" Clarke said as soon as she was sat down on the bottom bunk of one of the beds.

"Get out? Why would we want to get out of here? They have great food, I am finally warm. The beds are comfortable, a lot better than sleeping on the floor. We don't have to fight for our lives in here, we can eat as much as we want and we don't have to worry about constantly looking over our shoulder" Jasper said as she sat down on one of the other beds and taking his shoes off, obviously getting comfortable.

"You don't know what they do. What they have been doing and what they are planning on doing to us!" Clarke said flinging her arms up in the air.

"How do you know they are going to do anything at all. You just don't want us to be happy" he said narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously.

"I just know ok, trust me. I do want you to be happy, I want us all to be happy you have to know that" she said pacing in front of the bed that Jasper was still sat on. Bellamy sighed and sat on the bed behind him, he rubbed his temples and tried to come up with a plan to get everyone out of there. Kayla came and sat next to Bellamy and cuddled up into his side. He looked down and smiled while lifting her into his lap.

"Bellamy?" he heard someone call his name. Looking up he saw both Clarke and Jasper with looks of worry on their faces. He sighed again and carried Kayla over to the bed Jasper was sat on and sat down himself.

"Jasper, Clarke is right they are panning something, something big and it's not good" he whispered to the other male sat next to him.

"How do you know though?" he whispered back also wondering why they were whispering.

"We hacked into the radio channel… well Raven did. We overheard them talking. They are planning on earning our trust then leading us to the hospital and bleeding us dry. They are going to say it's just to take our blood to help with transfusions then thy are going to take it all and throw away our bodies like broken dolls after" he said still whispering. He suspected someone was listening in but he couldn't be sure.

"Why would they do that?" Jasper asked, they had been nice and very welcoming when they first arrived so he couldn't understand how they could do that.

"Because they can't leave the mountain. They can't survive in the air on the ground. They will be killed by the radiation. Our blood and 'grounder' blood as you put it helps them go into the open air, it's just for a few minutes so far but they think if they keep doing it then it will become permanent. Our bodies can filter radiation out of our blood but theirs can't. If they filter our blood into their system they think it will allow them to walk on the ground" Clarke said still whispering to their little group.

"Maybe you heard it wrong?" Jasper said obviously not wanting to believe what he just heard.

"No she heard it fine. So did I. This is what they have been doing for years. taking grounders and draining their blood to use for their own purpose" Bellamy said trying to show Jasper that they weren't out to help them, they were trying to kill them.

"I think I am going to throw up" Jasper said putting one hand on his mouth and one hand on his stomach. They were all silent for a few hours after that, both Clarke and Bellamy trying to come up with a plan to save them all and Jasper going round telling everyone else when it had finally sunk in. More and more people went from confused to upset to angry, some even cried because they didn't think they would get out of there alive.

Over the next few days they (mainly Jasper) befriended a girl called Maya. She told them that everyone knew what they were doing, that they were draining grounders but nobody said anything about it, nobody tried to stop it. A few people didn't like it but they couldn't do anything about it. She showed Clarke and Bellamy the place where they kept all the grounders. What she saw made her enraged and upset. Grounders, her people, were tied upside down dangling by their ankles with pipes running out of them into big pots. Hundreds of them just suspended in air slightly swaying on occasion.

"I have to do something about this. These are my people, I can't just leave them here" Clarke said staring at them with sad eyes.

"Your people. I thought these were grounders?" Maya asked, she thought Clarke was a Sky person.

"They are grounders. Or at least they were" Clarke answered with a heavy sigh never taking her eyes from the swinging almost lifeless forms of her people.

"Then how can they be your people. I thought you were a Sky person" she asked in confusion, cocking her head to the side and scrunching up her eyebrows.

"I am both. I was sent to earth 2 and a half years ago because if not then I would have been locked away until my 18th birthday then they would have killed me. When I got to earth the Commander of the 12 clans found me and trained me to be like her. Eventually I became one of them. I am now known as the Sky Princess" she said telling Maya about her life before coming into the mountain.

"I need to find a way out of here" Clarke said, mainly to herself but the others heard it too.

"The only way I can think of is through that door. There is no way you will be able to get out any other way. That is the way they take the bodies out, once their blood it gone and they have no more use for them" Maya pointed to a small chamber in the back of the room which had two lights on it, a red one and a green one.

"I think it leads into the reaper tunnels so it will be dangerous" she said sighing. She wanted to help the people she had become close to in the past few days. She knew how desperate they were to get out of the mountain. If they were willing to encounter some reapers then they were obviously desperate.

A few more days passed while they worked all the small details out. They had both decided that it would be best for Bellamy to stay and take place as one of the guards while they kidnapped said guard and took him down to the tunnels to make it look like Bellamy had gone with her. Kayla would go with Clarke and the guard, Clarke wasn't going to leave her daughter in a place like that.

During dinner where Clarke and Bellamy normally sat on their own then everyone else brought them food back from the food hall. They got Monty to take out of of the camera's near the passage to the tunnels and took out one of the guards. They only had a two minute window to change clothes and get into the door before the camera came back on. Any longer would have been suspicious. Clarke slipped through the door and pulled the struggling man with her and Kayla followed behind them. Inside the door was a small room with a button on the side of the wall. Clarke slapped her hand on the button and the ground disappeared from right under their feet. The fall seemed to take forever but in fact it was only a few seconds.

The wind was knocked out of them when they landed on a hard and lumpy surface. Clarke laid there a few seconds catching her breath then she looked around, she saw Kayla sat next to her with tears in her eyes. Clarke followed her gaze to the dead people below them, she wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, we can't stay here. We have to go" she said getting out of the metal box and lifting the small child out after her then dragging the guard out and onto the soiled ground. Clarke could smell the fresh air and see a small light at the end of a very long tunnel. She sighed before grabbing her daughter's hand and the guards arm before setting off walking. Sounds of whirring and clanging could be heard from the pipes above, making the place seem more creepy and closed in than it already was. They thought the walk would have taken 10 minutes. 15 at the most, but they had been walking for about 30 minutes and seemed to be getting no closer to the light. The guard was silently crying and there were burns on his skin which were getting bigger and more painful by the second. He was doing a lot better and holding out a lot longer than she thought he would.

Hearing noises behind them, they turned around and saw grounders shuffling towards them. As soon as the reapers saw them, they stopped. Turning to look at each other they started running towards them. Clarke grabbed Kayla and ran away from the growling grounders that were trying to catch up to them. The guard attempted to keep up but soon fell behind then fell to the floor, too weak and in too much pain to carry on. Clarke felt bad for leaving him but she knew he wouldn't last much longer in the open air anyway. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her with Kayla attached to her hip. The light was finally starting to get bigger and the smell of fresh water and clean air hit her senses, but she had no time to think about that, she just kept running.

She turned to look backwards to see that they were gaining on them but when she turned back around she skidded to a stop at the top of a ridge. She looked down but all she could see was water and mist. She weighed out her options, either get killed and eaten by reapers or jump off a very high ledge into water and who knows what else below. She held onto Kayla tighter then looked behind her again. The reapers were only a few meters away from them, it was now or never. She told Kayla to hand on to her, tight then she took a deep breath and jumped.

 **Well there is it guys. This chapter is finished. Please review and tell me what you think because you know I love to hear your feedback. I will try and get the next chapter up faster than this one has but I hope it has been worth the wait.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am sorry it took so long for me to update this story. i don't have any excuse this time (not that the last times were excuses) lately I just haven't had the energy to write and most of my time is taken by either dancing or practicing my pole/pointe dance I am doing in a show next month or spending time with my girlfriend who definitely had to change her name on Fanfiction =p**

 **To Dragoncila, Haha sorry for keeping you waiting. I will leave you guessing to weather Lexa betrays everyone so you will just have to wait a little longer.**

 **To soulterror, Yes they are finally out but for how long?**

 **To Xxwillow13xx, Yes she is very but trying not to let it show because she wants to be seen as strong.**

 **To , She is strong, she is so strong I think anyone else would have broken by now. Yes there is no Anya, to be honest I totally forgot about her until I went back and watched it all from the beginning.**

 **To love mar, You will have to wait and see about the betrayal. Thank you and I tried to put some humour and some tragedy in it.**

 **To vileniaveladorn, She wont be classed as Wanheda in this because she is the Commander of the Sky People. Thank you it means a lot that you like it and I hope it does the characters justice.**

 **To ChaseHunt0506, Thanks I am glad you think so I have tried to take the characters and put a spin on the TV show.**

 **To xan-merrick, You will have to wait and see is they get everyone out or not. Sorry you have had to wait so long.**

 **To EyesOfTheSoul, here is your update.**

 **Well lets get on with the story, I hope you like this chapter as much as you have liked the rest.**

 _ **Inside Mount Weather.**_

Soldiers scurried round trying to get their air tight suits on as fast as they could while loading their guns and their sound emitters (those things that are used for the reapers).

They ran down to the bottom level and opened the door, running through it and towards the waterfall. Reapers creeped into sight from the shadows and growled at them as they passed but followed behind trying to catch them. The front guy pressed the button on the sound emitter, the reapers held their heads and fell to the ground.

After 20 minutes of running they came to the end of the tunnel but the escapees were nowhere in sight. They had passed a bloodied and scarred corpse on the way so they assumed it was the boy.

"We've lost them" one of the guys said into his comm unit.

"What do you mean you've lost them, how can you lose them in a tunnel that has no escape route other than the one door?" the response was shouted into his ear, he winced at the loud tone and closed his eyes.

"I think they jumped off the waterfall" he said knowing that it was the only way they could not have been found in the tunnel.

"Then they are dead, no need to worry about them anymore. Come back inside and we can talk more about it" the guy in his ear said and he sighed along with the the others as they began their long walk back down the dark tunnel infested with reapers and who knows what else along with the human remains that had been left behind and were not eaten by the cannibalistic grounders.

 **With Kayla and Clarke**

The moment Clarke gained consciousness, she sat up and held her spinning head in her hands. Her stomach felt weak and she could feel the bile rise up in her throat. She leaned over to the side and emptied the content of her stomach onto the damp stones next to her. After a few minutes the vomiting had stopped and it didn't feel like someone was using her stomach as a trampoline. She took a big breath and played back on the rocks for a moment before she got back up and rinsed her mouth out with the water she had just landed in.

It took a few minutes for her to fully come round and her vision to clear itself when she remembered Kayla. Clarke heaved herself up off the small stones and furiously glanced around in search of her daughter. She finally saw a small figure laying in the shallow water.

Racing over and dropping to her knees beside the small girl, Clarke pressed her fingers into Kayla's neck looking for a pulse. it was there, faint but there. She breathed a sigh of relief and brought her daughter into a sitting position.

"Kayla, baby wake up" she said trying to wipe all the water off the girls face. A few minutes later her pulse started to get faster and so did her breathing indicating she was close to waking up. Her tiny eyelids fluttered open and her sky blue eyes met the clouds above her. She took a deep breath and let it all out before looking at her mother with wide eyes.

"Did we really just jump of a big waterfall?" she said with excitement and wonder in her eyes.

"Yes we did and we survived" Clarke replied smiling at her.

"It was awesome, can we do it again?" she asked jumping up and looking towards the big mountain they had just come down from.

"Sure if you want to go back into the mountain, avoid been caught by the mountain men, escape and land on dead bodies and outrun the reapers then sure, you can do it again" Clarke said with heavy sarcasm while rolling her eyes.

"Ok maybe not" Kayla said scrunching her eyebrows up at the thought of doing all that again.

"I didn't think so" she laughed while standing up and grabbing her daughter's hand as they made their way back to TonDC, or Camp Jaha, whichever came first. After a few hours of walking they finally came across the clearing near Camp Jaha. Their feet/legs were aching, they were tired and they were hungry.

"I know you are hungry baby, so am I. We will be at Camp Jaha soon and we can eat there. We can radio your mum and tell her where we are too" Clarke smiled down at her daughter.

"Good. I think my stomach will start and eat itself if I don't have food soon" Kayla exclaimed, widening her eyes and placing her hands on her belly while throwing her head back.

"So dramatic" she muttered while rolling her eyes and laughing slightly. They trudged on through the woods as fast as their tired feet would allow. The air was getting cooler and the sky was getting darker by the minute but thankfully they could see the lights of Camp Jaha in the distance. Their legs seemed to move faster of their own accord as soon as they saw the lights, knowing they were almost there.

A guard met them at the gate and frantically fiddled with the lever to get the gate open so they could enter. As they walked further into Camp, people started whispering and pointing fingers. They spotted Raven sitting on a table by herself fiddling with a device half heartedly. She took a deep breath and dropped the device on the table then looked up to scan around her. She saw Clarke walking towards her clutching Kayla's hand who was watching the ground as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. Clarke stopped walking and tapped her daughter on the shoulder then pointed in Raven's direction.

Her little eyes lit up and she released her mother's hand to wave frantically at Raven who had stood up and jogged over to them. As soon as she got close enough she swept the little girl up into a big hug and placed her on her hip. Kayla giggled and put her arm round Raven's neck before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I have missed my little munchkin helper. You had us all scared peanut" Raven said while moving some hair out of the little girls eyes.

"I missed you too. I didn't mean to scare anyone, I didn't want to go with them they just took me. I tired to fight them off but they shot me with a needle thing and I fell asleep" Kayla explained how she got kidnapped and that she didn't want anyone to worry about her.

"I know we just didn't know where you were" Clarke said coming to stand next to them. Raven finally remembered that Clarke was there so she put the little girl back on her feet and engulfed Clarke in a big hug.

"I swear you and your daughter are trying to kill us all. Stop getting kidnapped!" she exclaimed pulling back and looking directly at Clarke. She laughed a little and placed her hands on her friends shoulders.

"I will try my best not to get kidnapped again" she smiled and shook her head while rolling her eyes at Raven's very serious expression.

"Grandma Abby!" a little voice shouted, interrupting their conversation. Kayla left her spot next to her mother and Raven to run over to Abby who was running towards them. Kayla jumped into her grandmother's arms as soon as she got close enough and Abby wrapped the little girl up in a bear hug, hight enough to crush her. They stayed like that until Clarke walked over and smiled at them before being crushed into a hug of her own.

"Oh hunny I was so scared I didn't think I would every see you or Kayla again" she said while smoothing her daughters hair back from her face and placing her hand on her cheek while wiping a stray tear away.

"I know but we are hear now, we escaped. Just. But we did" Clarke said putting her hand on top of her mothers which still lay on her cheek. Raven had disappeared into the mechanical tent as Abby led Clarke and Kayla to their room, Raven joined them soon after. For the few days they had been away, the electrical system was fully up and running so the TV and CD players worked, as did the rechargeable devices.

They all sat on the couch in silence, just enjoying each other's company when all of a sudden Clarke covered her mouth and jumped up, running to the bathroom and quickly kneeling down in front of the toilet. She started spewing her guts up into the toilet bowl with Abby rubbing her back and Raven holding her hair out of the way.

Abby took one hand and placed it on her daughter's forehead, checking for a fever.

"You are slightly warm but nothing to be concerned about. Are you feeling ok?" she asked when Clarke had finished vomiting. She guided her to sit on the toilet with the lid closed and wiped her mouth.

"Yes I was fine a few minutes ago and the next think I knew I just felt like I was going to throw up" she explained while getting up to go and brush her teeth to get the smell and taste of sick out of her mouth.

"You know what now that you mention it, I haven't been feeling right for the past few days" she explained further, telling her mother about the sick feeling that she had encountered before.

"It might be a reaction to the stuff they used to knock us out with" Kayla suggested wanting to be helpful and try to figure it out.

"Yes it might be but I want you to come to the med bay for a few tests just in case" Abby said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Wait here a second I will be right back" Clarke said as she raced out of the door. She came back a few minutes later with four boxes and took them into the bathroom with her and locked the door.

"Clarke what is going on?" her mother asked but all she got in reply was 'give me a second'. A few minutes later Clarke slowly opened the door. When it fully opened, they could see that she was shaking and her face was as white as a sheet of paper.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Abby asked scrunching her eyebrows up in confusion. Clarke brought her hand from behind her back and they could see she was holding 4 small pink and white sticks. Raven walked closer to her and took a look at the sticks. She looked back and forth, from the sticks, to Clarke then back to the sticks.

"Clarke" Raven said looking her friend right in the eyes. Clarke said nothing, just nodded and a silent tear made it's way out of her eye and down her cheek.

"What's going on?" Abby said scrunching her eyebrows up in confusion. Clarke held the sticks up higher for her mother to see. Abby's eyes widened and so did her moth at the sight of the colored sticks.

"I don't get it, what do those sticks mean" Kayla asked her mother while tilting her head to the side.

 **At TonDC**

Lexa sat on her throne (I don't know weather it is called a throne or not but lets pretend it is) twirling her knife around in her hands and staring off into space. She had just got Clarke back, how could she be gone again. She had cried enough the day before in anger, sadness and exhaustion. She had sent out warriors to search for her and Bellamy many times but they had all come back empty handed.

"Commander. Raven just got in touch. Clarke and Kayla are at Camp Jaha, they arrived about 10 minutes ago" Octavia said as she peaked into the Commander's tent, fully entering when Lexa said she could do so. Lexa stood up and her knife fell to the ground forgotten. She rushed over to the other sky girl and pushed her out of the tent.

"Go ready the horses and I shall collect Lincoln and Echo" Octavia nodded and ran down to the stables to prep 4 of the horses and get them ready for the journey. Lexa found Lincoln at the training area where he was ripping a wooden dummy to shreds with his sword. He quickly dropped the sword and ran with her to collect Echo who was sat on top of one of the stone buildings and looking out over the clearing. She jumped down as soon as she saw Lincoln and her sister running towards her.

"They rounds Clarke and Kayla" is all Lexa had to say before Echo was too running towards the horses. When they got there 4 horses were all ready and waiting at the gate, one of those had Octavia on and she was trying to keep the horse still. It seemed the horses could sense the eagerness of their riders for as soon as they were on the horses and the gates had been opened, the horses sped, full speed into the forest and towards the Camp. Not once on their journey did the horses slow down or look at anything except the path in front of them which was pretty good considering that after an hour the horses normally stopped for some rest and some food but not this time.

As soon as they got to the Camp gates people opened them as fast as they could, knowing exactly why they were there. They didn't even need to ask where Clarke was, people just told them where they were and Lexa had been to the room enough times to know where to go. She and the others ran down the corridor and swung Clarke's door open to reveal Clarke stood in front of Abby Kayla and Raven holding some sort of coloured sticks.

"It means I am pregnant"

 **Dun Dun Dun... What is going to happen now that Clarke is pregnant. What is she going to do? What is Lexa going to do? I guess you will have to wait and see for the next chapter. I promise it won't be as long a wait this time. Don;t forget to review on this story and tell me what you think, you it motivates me to write more :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter after I have finished annoying my girlfriend by taking pictures of her while we are on FaceTime haha. I have now finished this story so I will be updating every few days so you don't have to wait long for the rest of the story. I forgot that I edited the bad bits out. Think back to what happened with Jonas, lets just say he did more than beat her. That pregnant part will probably make sense now.**

 **To Phantomjazz, That question has been answered above.**

 **To Guest, You should now haha.**

 **To Guest, Thanks, I am glad you didn't forget about it haha.**

 **To MissingSomething (Guest) That question has been answered in the writing above.**

 **To xan-merrick, I think kids are always adventurous and they like doing dangerous thing so naturally she would want to do it again haha.**

 **To Belle More Rising, Yes I do love cliff hangers and thanks :)**

 **To proudlesbian, Here is more!**

 **To Dragoncila, She is pregnant because of Lexa's brother.**

 **To malietoa34, Thank you it means so much that you think that. I know, I have never been good at spelling or grammar. I try but I guess it doesn't work. I have always had a pretty good imagination and I always have these ideas of what I would like to happen in TV shows so I think the best thing is to write them down and turn them into a story.**

 **To soulterror, Well it might be you never know haha.**

 **To ChaseHunt0506, Clarke to me is a very sarcastic person but funny at the same time. Please give me a cookie!**

 **To sarah2314, I think a few people guessed. To be fair everybody hates him.**

 **To EyesOfTheSoul, This story is going to get better for everyone from now on. I owe them that much haha.**

 **Lets get on with the story before you all get bored and leave.**

Lexa stood in the doorway, mouth agape and eyes wide not blinking. She looked like a fish out of water. Clarke and the others in the room whipped around to look at Lexa who had just appeared in the doorway out of nowhere. Raven walked over to her and waved a hand in front of her face then turned to look at Clarke.

"I think you broke her" she as she went to stand back with Clarke. She sighed and hung her head, she didn't want Lexa to find out like this.

"Lex I am sorry, I didn't want you to find out like this. I only just found out myself" Clarke said as she walked closer to her lover and placed a hand on her cheek. That seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"How the hell did this happen" she asked putting her hand on top of Clarke's.

"Really you are asking me how you make babies" Clarke asked chuckling. Lexa rolled her eyes and gripped Clarke's hand bring them down by their side.

"You know what I mean. Have you cheated on me?" she asked looking directly into Clarke's eyes knowing she could see the truth through those sky blue orbs.

"No of course not. I would never do that to you" Clarke said hoping that Lexa believed her.

"Then how did this happen" she asked getting confused. Clarke just drew back and wrapped her arms around herself, the sticks clattered to the floor forgotten. Everyone gave her a concerned and and upset expression.

"You mean…" Lexa trailed off not wanting to say it out loud but everybody knew what she was thinking.

"Yea" she whispered while a tear rolled down the side of her face and her eyes screwed shut to try and rid her mind of the memory. Lexa's fists balled in anger and her jaw clenched. She turned around and stalked out of the room, her boots clanging loudly on the metal floor. Clarke took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down but the tears kept cascading down her cheeks and her heart beat got faster and faster until she let it all go. Her sobs shook her body and her knees collapsed from under her. Abby caught her daughter as she fell to the ground and placed her on the couch while holding her and smoothing down her hair.

"She hates me now. I am just dirty and used" Clarke cried, stuttering out her words and soaking her mother's shirt with her tears. Abby took Clarke's chin into her hand and forced her daughter to look into her eyes.

"She does not hate you. She could never hate you. That woman loves you and Kayla more than anything on this planet. She is shocked and angry that's all, not at you but at her brother for doing this to you. She will calm down in her own time, just give her a little space" she said wiping the tears from Clarke's face before more could fall.

"But how can she still love me when I am broken?" Clarke asked. She had finally stopped crying but she was still upset and wondering how anyone could stand to look t her.

"Because she sees exactly what we see. A strong, confident, proud, loving and beautiful woman. This isn't going to make any of us love you any less. We may be more protective but nothing else will change" Raven said coming up to the side of her sister figure and wrapping her in a hug while putting her chin on her shoulder.

"We love you Mama, forever and always" Kayla said while wrapping her arms around her mother's hips and looking up to her because she couldn't quite reach her waist. Clarke looked down and played with her daughter's soft curls. Her small, angelic face, so innocent and pure. She was conflicted at that moment.

"What are you going to do?" Raven asked putting some of Clarke's hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. I don't want the baby to come out looking like him because it will just remind me of everything that happened but at the same time it's not the baby's fault. I can't kill an innocent child because of what it's father did, it's not fair" Clarke waited a few moments before she spoke again.

"I will have to talk to Lexa when she has calmed down but I think I want to keep the baby. I never experienced the baby life with Kayla because she wasn't with us back then. I didn't experience her firsts. Her first word, or her first step, her first smile or anything like that but I am going to need everyone's help with this" Clarke said turning around and facing everyone while unconsciously putting a hand on her belly. Everyone in the room had big smiles on their face. Everyone except Kayla.

'What's wrong?" Clarke asked the small child who had her head hung low and was looking towards the floor and twirling her fingers.

"Are you replacing me so you can have a baby of your own?" she said in a small, scared voice. Clarke closed her eyes and sighed but bent down to the child's level.

"Kayla sweetheart look at me. Of course I am replacing you. I love you so much and just because this baby will be related to me and your mother by blood it doesn't mean we will love it any more than you do. You get to be a big sister and that is a very important role. You get to be a role model and a best friend. You can protect and make sure nobody ever hurts your baby sister or brother. This just means our family is growing" Clarke said wrapping her daughter in a huge hug and lifting her off of the floor.

"I am going to have a baby brother or sister?" she said finally smiling through all the tears. Clarke nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Are you going to love the baby the same as you love me?" she asked, still smiling but puled back to look at her mother. Clarke gave another nod.

"The baby is going to be really lucky" she said putting her head on her mother's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her neck. All the rooms occupants laughed and agreed with her. After a few more minutes of standing like that Clarke passed Kayla off onto Raven while she went off to find Lexa.

She finally found her after 20 minutes, sat at the top of the Ark watching the forest ahead. Clarke carefully sat down beside her. Not close enough to touch but close enough to be able to reach out and grab her hand. Both women sat in silence for a few minutes before Lexa spoke.

"I am sorry for running out earlier it was just a shock and I needed time to process things alone" she said not once looking away from the scenery in front of her.

"It's ok. I understand why you did it. It did upset me at first because I thought you couldn't stand to look at me but when I calmed down I figured that you wanted to be alone for awhile to get your head around it" Clarke said also looking out into the forest before them.

"So what is going to happen now?" Lexa asked looking towards her lover for an answer.

"Well I have been thinking but I need to talk to you about it before anything is set in stone" she said scooting closer to her and taking her hand.

"Ok, go on" Lexa allowed her hand to be lifted up and placed into the blondes.

"I want to keep the baby" Clarke blurted out not knowing how else she could have put it.

"You what?" Lexa asked wondering why she would want to keep the product of such an horrendous act.

"We have always said that we wish we could have had Kayla as a baby. Teaching her and raising her from being an infant. Hearing her first words and seeing her first steps. Now we have the chance to do that" Clarke exclaimed looking hopefully at the brunette beside her.

"We don't know anything about raising a baby and what if he or she comes out looking like that monster" she asked getting worried that of the child was born and looked like her brother that Clarke would brake down and give it away.

"Well I am sorry to say it Lex, but that monster looks a lot like you. If I didn't know any better I would have said the two of you were twins. You just look kinder and more loving where as he just looked evil" she said moving closer still so that their noses were almost touching.

"What has your mother said on the matter?" Lexa asked sort of warming up to the idea that a baby might be in their future.

"She is going to back me and support me whichever I choose. If I do choose to have this baby then my Mom and Raven and everybody else will help us out. We are not alone in this and we never will be" Clarke put her hand on the side of Lexa's face and caressed her cheek with her thumb. She just sighed and closed her eyes.

"It looks like we are having a baby" Lexa said smiling at the other woman expression. A smile slowly stretched onto her face and she threw her arms around her lovers neck sending them both tumbling back onto the hard metal of the Ark. Clarke scampered to her feet and bent down to grad Lexa's hand to haul her to her feet and lead her back down the hatch and to the medical room where she knew her mother would be. She raced into the room pulling a laughing Commander behind her with their boots clanging loudly as their feet hit the metallic ground.

There she found her mother stood next to a bed with Raven siting atop it laughing away to whatever she had just said. As soon as they heard her coming they looked towards the entrance and stopped laughing.

"Hi girls. I am assuming you talked it over" Abby asked as she saw the two girls smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes we did and guess what" Clarke said while pulling her girlfriend to her side.

"What?" Raven and her mother asked simultaneously.

"We are having a baby" she screamed and jumped up and down with her hand still connected to Lexa's who was smiling and shaking her head at the blonde in front of her. Raven launched and wrapped her best friend in a tight hug while Abby walked forward and brought Lexa into a tight embrace.

"Congratulations" she smiled to the brunette who was quite surprised at the action. She smiled back nonetheless and squeezed their connected hands.

"I am so happy. I get to be a auntie again!" exclaimed Raven as she smiled bigger than she ever had.

"It looks like you are more exited than we are" laughed the girls who had turned to the mechanic when she had started laughing like a maniac.

"I am, it is going to be so cute" she said clasping her hands together and holding them to her chest.

"Maybe for you. Not for me when I am the size of a whale" Clarke exclaimed as she rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Yes but it won't be fat it will be a baby. A real life human being growing inside of you. The best gift that anybody could get" Abby said smiling at them both and bringing Clarke in for a hug.

"I can't believe my baby is going to have a baby of her own, well another one" she said while tears collected in her eyes but did not fall, then he places a hand on Kayla's head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Mom I am an adult now. I am not a baby" Clarke said crossing her arms and putting a slight pout on her face.

"Hey you may be an adult but you are still my baby, you will always be my baby just like Kayla and your other child will always be your babies" Abby stated, giving Clarke no room to argue or say anything back. Everyone started laughing while congratulating Clarke and Lexa on the tiny extension on their family.

"Clarke, Commander, Octavia. is anybody there" Bellamy's voice sounded out through the radio that ay forgotten on the table behind them. Clarke had taken that radio with her wherever she went and the infirmary was no exception.

"Oh my god Bellamy. Is everything alright? What is happening up there?" Clarke asked with a tone of urgency in her voice.

"Our people inside here know I am still here, I talked to them earlier today, but I have bad news. They are moving up their programme. Originally they were going to wait until we volunteered but now they are plucking us out one by one" he said and everybody could imagine him running his fingers through his dark curly hair as he said it.

"Who?" Abby asked, nobody had to ask anything else as they all know what she was talking about.

"Jamie and Malia. this morning and this afternoon" he replied. The were glad it was only two but angry and upset that it was anybody at all.

"Ok we need a plan and fast. If Mount Weather is taking our people unwillingly then they could all be gone in a few days. We need to move fast" Clarke said looking around the room, her eyes landing on everybody.

"I will go and get Octavia, Lincoln and Echo" Abby said as she raced out of the medical bay with her cardigan flying behind her like a cape.

"Ok Bellamy what have you learned so far?" Lexa asked so they could think of a plan.

"All of their power is generated by turbines inside the lowest level of the mountain. They get their power from the waterfall but they are huge and practically indestructible, I mean they survived a nuclear blast. There are extractor fans everywhere in this facility to purify the air, they take outside air and run it through a filter before it comes into the building so that it is safe for them. The only two ways out of this place are the front door and the Reaper tunnels that Clarke came through so it won't be easy to go un-noticed" Bellamy reeled off all the things he knew about Mount Weather knowing that some of it may be useful to them.

"What about the Acid Fog, do you know anything about that?" Octavia asked while walking into medical with the others and closing the door behind them.

"The Acid Fog is controlled from the main computer room. That's all I know. I have seen people controlling it but I don;t know how to do it myself. It can be turned off fully but that would take a lot of time because they have to use what is already in the tanks first" he said trying to figure a way around that.

"Wait they keep it in tanks?" Raven asked, something had peeked her curiosity.

"Yes I heard them say it" he answered, confused to why she thought that was relevant.

"They must have to clean the tanks then, All that acid would wear a tank down in a matter of two weeks if it was not cleaned" Raven said, her eyebrows scrunching up.

"How can they clean the tanks if it has acid in it?" Octavia asked also getting confused.

"There must be a way to neutralise the acid so that can open the tanks and clean them before the acid burns a hole in it" Raven said, her mechanic mind kicking in.

"I can go down to the room where it's kept if you want and tell you what I see?" Bellamy suggested and everybody agreed. 5 minutes later Bellamy's voice was thrown over the radio.

"Alright I am here what am I looking for?" he asked while walking around the tanks.

"Is there anything that says strength or clean of neutralise?" Raven asked, taking the lead in explaining what he needed to look for.

"No I just see PH =. I recognise that from a science book on the Ark. Isn't the PH scale about how acidic something is?" he said taking a closer look at the screen.

"That's exactly what it is. Ok click on that" Bellamy did as he was told then the screen changed.

"Ok now there is a number line from 0 to 14. It has a slider thing that I can move to a different number" Raven breathed a sigh of fluff. She knew how to turn the Acid Fog off.

"Ok we need to make a plan. We know how to turn the Acid Fog off now we just need a way to get into the Mountain" Clarke said, her eyes shining with hope. They stayed there for about an hour thinking of new ways to get in and what to do while they were in. They finally set on a good solid plan.

A large group of people would stand at the main door and district everyone while a few select people would sneak into the Reaper tunnels and through the back exit where Bellamy would be waiting for them. They would blow up the turbines which would cause the power to go off and they would be able to get the main door open before the back up generators kicked in. They would rescue all their people with as little casualties of both sides. They weren't looking for a fight or to kill but they would if it came down to it.

 **Well that is the next chapter for you. What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to leave me a comment on what you thought of it. Like I said this story is finished so the next chapter should be in a few days. I personally think this chapter is a little rushed but oh well some of you might like it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys I am back. I told you it wouldn't be long before I updated again and here it is. The new chapter.**

 **To ChaseHunt0506, I had to give them a little bit of happiness haha but how long will it last for?**

 **To JoJo (guest), I get what you are saying and everybody has their own opinion, that's fine. At that moment she didn't know what to do, the only thing she could do was be exited because the other option would be to shut everyone out and close herself off and go into depression which she didn't want to do. Just because she was happy in the last chapter doesn't mean she is going to stay like that. As for not wanting to kill the baby because it is not the baby's fault is not really unrealistic, I know some people would't want to kill an innocent, unborn child even if the circumstances were like this. Like I said all she could do at that point was try and push the pain and the memories away and focus on something good.**

 **To Guest, I know it's mixed feelings haha.**

 **To Guest, That's ok, if you don't want to read then that's up to you but for the record Clarke didn't get r***d by Lexa's brother just so that the baby would look like Lexa. That was just Clarke trying to find to find a good thing in all of this and that was the only thing she could think of.**

 **To Phantomjazz, Sorry I meant I have finished writing it, after this chapter you have 1 more chapter then the epilogue. Don't worry you will find out what happens to the baby.**

 **To Dragoncilla, You will find out in this chapter weather she will betray Clarke and yes I thought Clarke keeping the baby was the right thing to do.**

 **To malietoa34, Thank you! I have noticed that too haha it is a habit I do and this time I am not listning to what some people think. I am keeping it the way I have wrote it. In that instance I completely forgot to put warnings in the story description and in the chapter, I caused someone to have a very bad panic attack and I just felt so bad that I edited it out and didn't put anything like that in o that I didn't accidentally forget to put more warnings in and cause it to happen to someone else. It definetly makes sense but like I said to someone else, Clarke is trying to cling onto the good things (which I know this isn't good but they have talked about having kids one day and while this is not ideal it has happened for a reason (at least that is what Clarke is telling herself)) Just because she is happy ish now it doesn't mean she is going to stay like that.**

 **To xan-merrick, Thanks, here is the next chapter for you.**

 ****** WARNING, SLIGHT MENTION OF SUICIDE! ******

 **JUST IN CASE**

 **Anyway let's get on with the chapter.**

The sun was high in the sky when the people set off from TonDC and Arkadia. By the time they would get to the Mountain it would be the dead of night. They had contacted Bellamy to turn off the Acid Fog so they could have a safe passage there without having to worry about finding emergency air tight cover.

Octavia, Raven, Lincoln, Indra, Echo and a guard member were going to go round through the Reaper tunnels while Lexa and Clarke went with everybody else to the front entrance to try and keep the attention on them for as long as possible.

Lexa and everybody else had tried to convince Clarke not to go as it was going to be very dangerous and not good for the baby but Clarke had insisted that she be there to rescue her people. Clarke knew that it was not going ti be easy but it had to be done. Those were he people and she was not going to abandon them just because something was a little hard to do. Lexa and Clarke stood on the top of the hill overlooking TonDC and linked their hands as they watched the warriors get their weapons and armour ready. They could see Arkadia in the distance and even from there they could tell that everyone was busy preparing for the worst.

An hour later both Arkers and Trikru met on an open piece of land ready to charge forward on the ling, tiring journey to Mount Weather. Tensions were high because everybody knew that this plan was a risky one and they had once chance to do it. If anything went wrong or they could not get the door open then they were never going to get their people out of Mount Weather.

Fours hours into their journey and a lot of people were getting tired but they charged on not wanting to stop and slow the others down. They had 5 minute breaks to have a drink of water and rest their feet a little before they were back up and charging through the aches and pains of their legs and feet.

It took 7 hours of walking to get to the place where they split up and went their separate ways.

"Good luck and be carful, please" Clarke said as she looked each and every one of her friends in the eye.

"We promise, and you be carful too remember you don't just have ti take care of yourself, you have to think about peanut too" Clarke rolled her eyes and gave each one of them a hug before walking off in the other direction with Lexa and the rest of them. It took another hour to get to the door of the Mountain and by that time everybody just wanted to get their people and get out as fast as possible.

Everybody gathered in front of the door but a safe enough distance away so they could defend themselves, and just stood there with their weapons and fire torches.

"And now we wait" Lexa said as she stood with Clarke at the front of the army of people.

 **In the Reaper tunnels**

"This place is going to be crawling with Reapers so we have to stay alert at all times. Bellamy is going to meet us at the door to let us in when we get there" Octavia said as they entered the dimly lit tunnel and started on their way to the door that sat at the end. it was 10 minutes into their walk and they had not seen any flesh eating monsters yet when all of a sudden a Reaper came blundering round the corner with fresh blood dripping from his mouth and his eyes wide and wild.

Octavia stopped dead in her tracks and backed up a little when she saw the crazed man limping towards her. Lincoln and Echo pushed her and Raven behind them and raised their weapons ready to fight. He charged and they slashed. He was hit several times with the sword and blood was pouring onto the floor but that did not stop him. He reached for Echo, a shot rang out inside the small, damp tunnel and the Reaper fell to the floor in a heap with a bullet sized hole in his head. Everyone turned and looked at the guard member who was just putting his gun down.

"What, I never leave without my gun" he said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on lets get going. Keep that thing up we may need it again" Raven said as she carried on walking ahead of the others wanting to get to the door as fast as possible. The guard member killed 5 more Reapers while in the tunnels before they got to the door.

"Ok" Octavia said through her radio signalling Bellamy that they were there. A few seconds later there was a click and a bang on the other side of the door before it swung open to reveal Bellamy in a Mount Weather guard uniform. Octavia surged forward and jumped into his open arms. She held on tight to his neck and her head bowed onto his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you are ok" she stepped back and put her hand on his cheek. Bellamy took his hand in hers and kissed the back of it.

"I'm fine. They are getting suspicious though" he said as he went forward to hug Raven and bro-hug Lincoln. He brought Echo in for a tight hug and kissed her as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"Come on we better get this up and running" He said, walking back to the door and holding it open for everyone to go through and closed it behind them.

"The room we ned to be in is only one level above us and most people are asleep so we should be ok" he said creeping up the steps and to the elevator. They all got in and got back out when the doors opened. As Bellamy said, nobody was there and the place was eerie and quiet. Everybody felt as though something was going to jump out on them at any minute. As they got closer to where they needed to be the hum of the engine's came into ear shot. This slightly soothed Bellamy, Octavia and Raven as they had grew up with it and it was familiar to them.

"Why is there four of them?" Octavia asked as she saw the gig metal turbines in the middle of the floor.

"Because there is too much power for any less" Raven said as she put her bag on the floor and started taking out devices so that she could put them together and attach them to the turbines.

"Wait I know a way we could save time and explosives" she said as she stood up smiling.

"How" Bellamy asked eager to get out of there as soon as possible.

"They have to have four turbines. If you take away one then the other ones would overload" she said half talking to herself and half talking to the others in the room.

"So?" Octavia asked not quite understanding what she was saying.

"So… If the other turbines overload they blow because they can't handle that much power. All we have to do is kill one of them then the others will follow" she carried on getting things out of her bag and put she spares back in.

After 5 minutes of fiddling with the device she stood up and held it in the palm of her hand.

"All I have to do is connect it to the turbine, press the button then run like hell. It has a five second delay on it so that should be enough time to run for cover" she said smiling at everyone who smiled back and looked at the device.

She told everyone to hide behind the wall of the stairwell knowing that it would be the safest place to be and should could get there in 5 seconds if she ran as fast as she could. She took a deep breath and attached the magnetic device onto the weakest point of the turbine then turned back to make sure she was in the right place to run and made sure she knew exactly where she was going. She pressed the button then ran towards the wall as fast as her legs could carry her. She dove behind it just in time as a loud boom and a flash of light appeared. As soon as she landed on the ground Bellamy and Echo gathered her up and placed her in their little huddle. A few seconds later their popped their heads up and looked over the wall. The turbine was in pieces and on fire with sparks occasionally falling harmlessly to the floor.

"Come on we better get out of here before the other turbines blower someone catches us" Bellamy said though as soon as they turned around they came face to face with two members of the guard with their weapons raised. They stood still for a few seconds looking at each other not knowing what to do when the two guard members fell to the ground with stab wounds in their chests. Behind the two bodies stood two teenagers from TonDC. One looked to be about 15 and the other about 17.

They all rushed up the stairs and got into the elevator going up to the main level. As soon as they got out of the elevator they felt the floor shake and bangs could be heard from below them. They made their way to the stairs knowing that it would not be save to use the elevator again. They ripped open the service door and ran up the steps towards the top level where the door was. Guards chased them but the Ark guard in the back shot them down before they had chance to catch up with them.

The lights flickered and one by one they bust with a pop.

"We have exactly one minute to get that door open. The others should be here soon" Bellamy said as she raced faster up the steps to get to the main door in time. With exactly 20 seconds left to spare they reached the heavy metal door and wasted no time in tugging on the wheel. As soon as it was loose enough they pushed on the door and with seconds to spare they had the door fully open and cheers could be heard at both sides.

The backup generator kicked in and an alarm could be heard through the whole building. They paid no mind to that as Lexa and Clarke with a few others stepped over the threshold of the Mountain when 20 guys in masks and suits grabbed them and hauled them to the stairs while some others pulled on the door to get it closed.

"NO" Clarke shouted and she squirmed and thrashed to get away.

"No" she whispered brokenly as the door slammed closed and the locks put back in place. As soon as they got back to the bottom of the steps she could see all her people that had been kept prisoner standing there with a guards behind them. Some had tears in their eyes, some had fury, some had hopelessness and some had no expression at all. She sent them all looks hoping the understood what they would have to do. They nodded slightly showing that they knew. Everything was silent for a few seconds before all hell broke loose. Fists and feet were lashing out from every angle and pained cries filled the space. When everything had claimed down the guys with suits were on the floor while everyone else had guns in their hand pointed at their captures.

"Let us go and nobody gets hurt" Clarke said as she saw President Wallace walk from around the corner smiling creepily at her.

"You know I can't do that Clarke" he said as she walked closer to her.

"You can't keep us all in here forever" she replied gripping onto the handle of her sword that hung at her side.

"You said that if I let you go nobody would get hurt. If you open those doors then the radiation will seep in and burn us all, therefore that is hurting us" he said as he watched Clarke roll her eyes at his attempt to get them to stay just so they could be his lab rats.

"We will get out of here no matter what you say" she said with a detained and stubborn look on her face.

"You can think what you like Clarke but there is no way I am letting you open those doors. Over my dead body" he said his lips curling into a sort of snarl as he said the last part.

"That can be arranged" she said her mouth forming a line ad her feet moving forward of their own accord as she gripped the handle of her sword tighter. She raised her sword up and pointed it at his chest. He backed up a little and she followed until his back hit the door of the control room.

"Open the door" she said, her tone of voice left no room for argument. He obeyed her demand and swiped his card. Once the door was open he rushed through it with Clarke following close behind. She realised that Octavia, Lincoln, Echo, Lexa, Bellamy, and Raven had followed them in, but so had the rest of the guards in the mountain. They had guns and could easily shoot them from afar, there was no way that any of them could get close enough to give them as much as a paper cut.

"Raven access the extractor fans for level 5" Clarke whispered so that nobody else could hear her. Raven looked at her with confusion then realisation. She knew what Clarke was going to do. She turned her back on the group and began typing as fast as she could. A few seconds later she had done as Clarke had requested.

"Open the doors and let us out or I irradiate level 5" Clarke threatened walking backwards to the computer that Raven was standing next to.

"You wouldn't. You couldn't" he said his voice beginning to waver in fear.

"I can and I will if you do not let us leave" she said looking into his eyes to show she was serious but he still did not think she would do it. There was no way any of them were leaving that room alive unless they did what needed to be done.

"I am not going to open that door. Now you are going to walk away from the computer and tell your friends to lay down their weapons and co-operate" he said hoping that they would do as he said but instead the group all gathered around the computer.

"You were warned and you were given chances but no more" she said taking a deep breath and putting her hand on the leaver.

"Clarke don't do this. Everyone in this building will die" Abby should from the door way and two more guards appeared behind her, their weapons up and ready to fire.

"I have to do this. For our people, this is the only way we can get out of this place. I don't expect you to understand but please mom, know that I have do do this. I don't have a choice" she said tears running down her face and dripping off her chin and onto the metal table below her.

"Please" her mother pleaded looking desperate and saddened by the thought of what her daughter was about to do.

"Then give me another option" she said looking at her mother then looking round at everyone else who either had their eyes looking to the floor or looking away from her. She knew they had nothing else. Bellamy walked up and put his hand on top of Clarke's, then Raven then Octavia. Lincoln, Echo and Lexa tried to to as the others did but Clarke shook her head and closed her eyes. She squeezed the leaver and pulled on the leaver before she lost her courage. She could feel the others all pulling too. It took a little pressure off of her knowing that she had not done it alone, that this was not a burden she had to carry alone.

The sound of the fans stopped for a moment before starting back up again but in the different direction. Instead of pushing waste air out of the building, it sucked outside air in. She smell of the forest and damp grass filled the room and the Mount Weather took a deep breath of it, they smiled slightly before their faces twisted in pain and screams were all that could be heard throughout the whole place. Clarke's tears fell faster and faster, she could not stop them. Lexa wrapped her arms around her lover and held her shaking body. Lincoln did the same with Octavia as Echo did with Bellamy. Abby rushed forward and embraced Raven hoping to calm the girl as the others were trying to do.

The screams were slowly dying down and after a few minutes they stopped all together. The group responsible for pulling the leaver tok their hands from their ears and stood up straight while wiping the tears from their faces. They looked down at the burned bodies and sighed while stepping over them and out of the room with the others following. As they got further into the corridor the more their hands shook and their breaths got quicker. Soon it all got too much for Clarke as she was the one being effected the most by all this. She bolted for the stairs and as soon as she got to the top she pushed the door open and collapsed onto the grass below her. She was shaking, sweating and breathing quick as she lay on the damp grass while waiting for the others to get to her.

"Clarke!" her mother shouted as she came running out of the door after her but she couldn't do anything except lay on the grass and look up at the sky.

"What have I just done?" Clarke questioned out loud but to herself wondering what on earth she was thinking.

"You have just saved your people. Both of them" Lexa said as she appeared behind the pair. Lexa got onto the floor just as Clarke was sitting up.

"I just killed all those people" she said with tears appearing in her eyes once again.

"You did what you had to do. It is never easy but it was the right thing to do" said the brunette Commander.

"I just committed genocide!" Clarke shouted while angrily getting to her feet and pacing.

"You had no choice. It was them or us. You know that" Abby said joining in with the conversation.

"There were people in that mountain. Innocent people and children. Harmless, defenceless children" she said her voice getting louder with every step she took until she was practically screaming.

"Nobody is expecting you to be fine after what you just did, far from it actually but you have to realise that it was the only thing we could have done to get out of there" Bellamy said as he came to join the group.

"I know. It still doesn't make me feel any better" she said hanging her head so she was looking at the floor. She her put her back to the wall and slid down it while running her hands down her face. Her breaths were coming in short gasps and she couldn't squash the wave of panic that washed over her. Abby noticed that she was struggling to breathe and knelt in front of her daughter.

"Clarke listen to me you have to breathe honey" Abby tried to coax her daughter to breathe properly.

"Come on listen to me. You need to breathe" she said placing her hand on her daughters chest and grabbing her daughters had to place it on her chest.

"Just copy me Clarke, breathe with me" she said taking slow deep breaths to try and get Clarke to slow her breathing down.

"Why should I? Just leave me here. I don't deserve to live" Clarke gasped out between forced breaths and fast running tears.

"Of course you do, why would you ever think otherwise?" Bellamy asked coming to sit in front of Clarke and crossing his legs.

"Because I just took all those lives. Not all of those people deserved to die. Most of them didn't do anything to us. There were kids in here. Innocent, defenceless kids that didn't deserve to die" she sobbed into her hands. Her breath was getting worse and she seemed to be losing control.

"You did what needed to be done. There was no other way" Bellamy said knowing how she felt. It didn't feel good but he understood that it was the only thing that could be done.

"Just go! I can't take the guilt anymore. And I can't take the flashbacks" she cried pulling at her hair and putting her knees up to her chest. Everyone closed their eyes and took a deep breath.

"Believe it or not Clarke. I know it hurts now and I know it is not going to get better over night but sooner or later it will start feeling better. It will be hard and it's not going to be pretty but I promise you it will get better" Clarke just cried more, everybody was saying just made her feel worse.

"And to make things worse I have a child inside me that is constantly going to remind me of what happened. Even when it is born I am going to think back to how he or she got here. I am never going to get away from it!" she shouted banging her head on the wall behind her and not even bothering to wipe the tears away.

"Clarke you can't think like that" Abby said, horrified that her daughter would even think that.

"That is the only way I feel at the moment. Just kill me and get it over with. Please. I can't take it anymore. If you don't do it I will" she said, her breathing finally starting to slow down but the tears were still coming hard and fast like waterfalls down the sides of her face.

"It won't always feel like it I can promise you that Everyone is out, what is done is done, we cannot change the past. We can go back to camp and TonDC and celebrate. We got our people out of of the mountain. This is the moment we have been waiting for for so long and now it is finally here" Lexa said moving forward and taking her lovers hands in her own.

"I know and I am happy we have defeated the Mountain it is just going to be a while before I stop blaming myself for it" she said looking towards the people before her. More and more of them were climbing the stairs and walking out of the door to gather around Clarke, thanking her for what she had done. Minutes later when the last person had stepped over the door they set off on their way back to their homes. Finally together again.

This time they did stop for some rests on their way back and ate the food that was left over in Mount Weather to get their energy levels back up. Hours later they arrived back in their respective homes feeling tired and worn down but also happy and glad to be home. Parents rushed to hug their children and tell them how much they were missed.

Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln, Echo and the others arrived back into Arkadia and were met with smiles, cheers and laughs. Kayla ran up to them with a big smile spread across her angelic face and her dark curls flying behind her.

Lexa picked her up as soon as she got close enough and Kayla put one arm around her neck and one arm around Clarke's neck as they shared a long, 3 way hug before the small child was put down just to be lifted onto Bellamy's shoulders. He walked off to the Ark bouncing on his feet every time he took a step and she squealed every time while using either his ears or hair as handles.

Everybody who passed them thanked and congratulated them for what they did and while Clarke did not what to be thanked for killing innocent children she understood that they were thanking her for saving everyone and she respected that. That night the group decided to stay there and head to TonDC in the morning after the festivities. Lexa had never been to a Skykru party before and was curious to what it was going to be like. Some people had managed to get some old CD players and music centres going so they could listen to music.

"Can I have your attention please" Lexa shouted over the music as she stood in the middle of the floor. Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to the Commander.

"I have something I want to say. I am not familiar with this tradition but Octavia, Bellamy and Raven have told me that it is what Skykru do" she paused to take a breath and to try and calm her beating heart.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were special. Everything about you drew me in and the more I tried to push those feelings away the stronger they got until i could not deny them any longer. I didn't want to. At first I got scared, not scared of you but scared of what I was feeling, scared of what you could make me feel. Every time I am near you I get a warm feeling in my stomach, I can't help but focus on you even when I am suppose to be listening to and doing other things. Everything about you makes me smile and makes me so happy that you fell from the sky. So. Clarke Griffin, Sky Prisa. Would you do me the honour of becoming my bonded. My wife" Lexa said with a nervous smile on her face. For most of people in Arkadia this was the first time they had seen the Commander anything but confident and sure of everything. She got down on one knee and pulled a box out other pocket. When she opened it she held it up to her lover. Everyone turned to look at Clarke who had her hands over her mouth and fresh tears flowing down her pink cheeks for the millionth time that day.

"Yes" Clarke whispered to herself while slowly walking forward.

"Yes" she repeated a little louder and could hear people around her quietly laughing but she paid them no mind. All she was focussed on was that beautiful silver ring with a shining stone in the middle.

"YES!" she shouted, her legs finally catching up with her mind. She ran full speed to Lexa who caught her as the blonde flung herself into her lover's arms. They shared a few small kisses and laughs as the audience awwed. Lexa get the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Clarke's finger, it was a perfect fit just as Lexa knew it would be.

 **So what did you guys think? I know a lot of you said that Clarke had come to terms with the pregnancy thing but it doesn't look like it does it? She was clinging to that small ray of hope and happiness but it all got to much for her and she let out everything she was feeling. I put a warning on this time. I know it wasn't much but I wanted to make sure.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This story is almost finished, after this just 1 more chapter to go!**

 **To Worried (Guest), I know a few people will have but it will be a god thing in the long run.**

 **To Dragoncila, No there was no betrayal, Clarke will b suffering for a while and yes it will have a negative effect on her but it will get better.**

 **To RadnarWolf, I know it was rushed, I though it would be. I got a little writers blocked so I tried my best. I think the lever thing is something that was a big part of the show and I think that she is the one that had to pull it, I don't know I just had a feeling that she had to do it.**

 **To soulterror, Yes it will be eventually. Thanks.**

 **To ChaseHunt0506, I think it would be too much for anyone. I would definitely not say no to a proposal from her haha. I think every chapter has to had some kind of balance to it.**

 **Well lets get on with this chapter!**

 **8 months later**

Clarke had Panic attacks almost every night from the nightmares and the memories. She had taken a sharp object to her skin more than a few times and felt ashamed every time she did. But she felt like that was the only way to cope with everything. She had broken down and lashed out at anybody and everybody she could find. To everyone's horror she had tried to kill herself and the baby a few times too. She had tried to cut open her stomach to get the foetus out but she had been caught every time. It was slowly getting better but it was far from over. Most times when she would wake up from a nightmare or a memory she would throw up and that is when she would be the most destructive but she got out of it eventually. She had done well. She hadn't woken up in the night for a full week so she seemed to be getting better. She still had the dreams but she no longer woke up from them.

Polis was trimmed up to the max and everybody from all the different clans had gathered inside the capital to celebrate one of the biggest days of their lives. The wedding of the Commander. Fire torches hung from every wall in a line leading up to the Commander's house and flowers had been laid out on the gravel pathway. The people of the town and the visitors had on their best clothes and their hair plaited as nice as could be. Everyone wore smiles and shared exited glances as they finished getting ready for the celebrations.

Up in the house at the top of the hill Lexa paced her bedroom while Echo sat on the end of the bed moving her head backwards and forwards following her sisters movements as if she was watching a tennis match.

"Would you stop that, my neck is starting strain" Echo said as she dropped her head and massaged her neck.

"You know I pace when I am nervous which is not very often" Lexa said as she stopped for a moment to look at her sister before starting up again.

"You are the Commander of the 13 Clans, you can stand up in front of whole armies and order them all around. You can confidently stride into the arena and battle up to 6 warriors at a time. But you are nervous when it comes to a bonding ceremony" she said not believing what she was understanding. It was not very often she saw her sister like this. The last time saw this behaviour was just before Lexa and Clarke left with the others to go to Polis, when Clarke met their parents for the first time.

"I know, I can't help it. I am bonding with the love of my life" she said still walking up and down the room.

"I know. I get how important this is for you but you have to calm down. Enjoy it and have fun. It's a good day, you are not going to war. You are safe, your people are safe and your soon to be bonded is safe. Everything is good" Echo said standing up and taking her sisters hands to stop her from pacing.

"Your right, I don't know why I am acting like this" she said leaning forward and rested her head on her sisters shoulder.

"Because it is a big day" Echo smiled and ran her fingers through her Lexa's long hair.

 **In a different part of the city**

Octavia stood behind Clarke who was sat on a chair staring at the walls of the tent she stayed in the night before. Abby stood at the other end of the tent smoothing out the dress her daughter was going to be wearing. Raven was in front of Clarke putting some light organic makeup on her face. Her hair had been braided intricately and twisted around each other.

"I can't believe it. My baby is growing up. You know when I pictured your wedding day I never imagined it like this" Abby said turning around as he daughter did the same.

"You mean me marrying a woman on earth. With the sun on our faces and the wind through our hair?" Clarke said with a laughed while getting up and walking over to her dress.

"Yes. I imagined it with you marrying a man in horrible grey, dirty clothes on the Ark" Abby said with slight sadness in her voice.

"I am glad your not. You deserve so much more than that" she continued placing her hands on Clarke's cheeks and smiling at her.

"Me too. Mom I want to thank you" Clarke said placing her hand on top of her mothers.

"For what?" she asked slightly confused.

"For sending me down here. For making the impossible choice of sending me possibly to my death. Without that I never would have experienced any of this. I never would have met Lexa or the rest of them" she said bringing her mother into her arms.

"Your welcome. It was the hardest choice I have ever had to make, but it was worth it, to see you happy and smiling like this" Abby said smiling and wrapping her arms around her daughter as much as the massive bump would allow.

Clarke was 8 months pregnant and in her opinion looked like a blonde whale, but to everybody around her she looked beautiful, especially to Lexa.

"You nervous?" Raven asked smiling from the other side of the room.

"I don't know. A little I think but mainly exited and happy" she said truthfully. She wasn't nervous or scared like she though she would be she was just happy that the day was finally here and by the end of the day she would be Lexa's wife. Clarke took her dress off the hook and held it in her hands for a few moments before taking off the clothes she currently had on.

She held onto Raven for support as her mother held the dress at her feet so she could climb in and Octavia went to get Bellamy to tell him they were almost ready.

20 minutes later the dress was on and secured as well as the head piece. He hair was braided for the occasion and the light organic makeup was finished. Raven and Octavia had their dresses on and all were ready to go. They all looked up at the ceiling of the tent as they heard the horn blow. Bellamy popped his head inside the tent and looked at Clarke.

"It's time, you ready?" he asked her as he slipped inside the tent after seeing that everybody was decent. Clarke nodded in response not really trusting her mouth. Bellamy held out his arm and she took it without hesitation walking out of the tent on on their way to the clearing.

"You look beautiful Clarke, a real Princess" he smirked as she hit him lightly for calling her that but inside she was thankful for that nickname. From the distance she could see a figures walking towards them. As they got closer she could see that it was Lexa holding onto her father's arm with Echo and Lincoln walking behind them as Octavia and Raven were doing to her.

Clarke's breath caught in her throat and her heart beat faster as soon as she came into full view, as did Lexa's.

Lexa wore a long forest green dress that slightly dragged behind her and flowed in the breeze when it swept over them. Her hair was also braided similarly to Clarke's but with a few noticeable differences. In her hair was what looked like a crown made of sticks and white flowers. She looked breathtaking. When they finally joined it was at the bottom of the isle where people sat waiting for their Commander and her love to arrive.

Bellamy hugged Clarke and told her good luck before holding out Clarke's arm. Lexa's dad hugged her daughter and did the same. The two girls clasped arms then smiled at each other before clasping hands and setting off down the isle with Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Echo following them. While Lexa and Clarke stood on the podium Raven and Octavia stood at Lexa's side and Lincoln and Echo stood at Clarke's side. Kayla walked slowly down after them wearing a grey floaty dress and a flower crown on her head. She walked up to her mothers and gave them both a kiss on the cheek then took her place next to Octavia.

"Today is a very special day. It is the day that not many people will get to see again. The joining of a Commander and her lover. This has only happened 3 times in our history and it is an honour to witness a bond such as this" the grounder picks a piece of cloth up from behind a box and tells Clarke and Lexa to hold it near the middle, they do so, leaving a small gap so their hands were not touching. He then proceeded to wrap the spare cloth around the girls hands separately. Then it was time for the vows. The Trikru didn't normally do this but it was Sky tradition so they decided to.

"When I first came to earth I was scared and alone and angry. I was scared because I thought I was going to die and I was angry at my mom for sending me down here. I knew why she had done it but that did not make me feel any better. Then I met you. The mighty Commander sitting on your throne so intimidating and full of power but graceful and beautiful. You took me in, you gave me a place to stay and you trained me, without you I would have died within days if not hours. You did not know me and you had no reason to trust me but you helped me and I can never repay you for that. We started to get closer and I realised that I never wanted to be away from you. A lot of people only see the at work Commander, but I see Lexa. A beautiful and strong woman who is capable of leading armies. A sweet and caring but protective woman who always puts others needs before her own. I see a loving mother that would do anything for her child and I knew she will do the same for this one. I love you Lexa, I have done from the moment I first saw you. I don't care that you are the Commander, I know you cannot be with me and Kayla and the new baby all the time and that's fine you have your people to protect and I am proud to say I am one of you" Clarke said with tears in her eyes threatening to fall down her face but she was determined not to cry. Then it was Lexa's turn.

"When I heard that the sky was falling I did not know what to think and then my scouts told me that it was some kind of pod with a girl inside. I sent my solders out to collect the girl and see where she came from. I was going to lock you away and interrogate you but then I saw you. So scared and venerable and so young, so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off you. I was determined to make you feel at home with us. You had just lost everything. I wanted to take that scared, upset look in your eyes and swap it for happiness and excitement. When that look finally did go and you get comfortable around me I started to see you opening up to new emotions like wonder and curiosity. It amazed me how much your eyes lit up every time you saw something new. From the moment I got chose to become the Commander I had accepted that I would live my life alone with nobody to share it with as Commander's don't often marry and if they do it is for their people not for themselves. You changed all that you made me realise that love is not a weakness. Love is what makes you fight harder, what makes you never give up and determined to do what is right. I am so glad you came into my life because you have shown me love and happiness and trust and made me understand that life is not about just living, we deserve more than that" Lexa said trying to stop her own tears from spilling down her tan cheeks. Most people awed or smiled and a few people clapped.

"Now the parents of the bride's have to give their consent. If you would just say 'I consent and gladly give'" he stated looking towards each of the families.

"I consent and gladly give" Lexa's parents said as they smiled at their daughter who was growing up all too quick.

"I consent and gladly give" Abby said, her smile wavering a little at the thought of Clarke's father missing his daughter's wedding day.

"Does anybody here have any objections to why these two souls should not bond today" he shouted to the audience. Nobody spoke up and Lexa let out a breath she did not even know she was holding. He held his hand out for the branding iron which would mark them with the bonding marks which were customary to complete the process. Kayla who had been carrying the iron walked over and placed it in his hand then stepped back to he place. He turned around and placed the iron into the fire while Lexa pulled back a flap on the back of Clarke's dress and held her hand tightly. As soon as the metal was hot enough he turned around and placed it on the bare skin on her back. Clarke grit her teeth and screwed her eyes shut while squeezing Lexa's hand as hard as she could. It was over in a few seconds but that did not stop it from feeling like fire was coursing through her veins. He repeated the process with Lexa while the two women still holding hands tightly until the process was over.

"The marks have been placed and the vows have been said. You are now officially bonded" he said smiling at the look on the two lovers faces. They turned to face each other and Clarke cupped Lexa's face with her hand and gently brought their lips together and shared their first kiss as wives. They separated after a few seconds and rested their foreheads together as they took in all the cheers and laughs around them. They turned to face the crowd just in time as Kayla flung herself at them laughing all the way.

"Hey you look happier than we do" Clarke chuckled tucking the little girls hair behind her ear.

"Of course I am happy, my moms are finally bonded" she smiled, showing all her pearly white baby teeth. Clarke winced and put her hand on her large bump. The twinges of pain had been happening since she woke up that morning but thought nothing of them. Thirty minutes went by with people congratulating her and the pain seemed to get worse.

All of a sudden she felt water running down her legs and turned to her new wife with shocked eyes.

"No this isn't suppose to happen until next month" Clarke said while walking towards a wall so she could steady herself while panicking.

"First lesson of parenting. Kids make their own rules" Lexa's mother said while helping Clarke stand. Lexa shouted some instructions to her warriors and they rushed off to do as they had been told. Lexa got on one side of Clarke as Abby did the other. They led her to an unoccupied tent and laid her down on the nearest comfortable, sturdy thing they could find. The warriors rushed back in with bowls of water, cloths, blankets and vials of clear liquid. Lexa handed Clarke one of the vials.

"Drink it, it is for the pain. I promise it will not harm the child" she said thing the stop off and passing it to her new wife. The blonde done it all in one go and gripped onto Lexa's hand so tightly it started to turn purple.

8 hours, 5 bowls of water, 3 vials of pain reliving stuff, many screams and threats and a lot of pain later Clarke was almost there.

"One more big push and the head will be through" one healer said as she sat between Clarke's open legs looking at the progress of the baby. Clarke took a deep breath, grit her teeth and pushed as hard as she could.

"Ok the head is through. A few more big pushes and you will be all done" she said happily while smiling up at the young woman. 5 minutes later she heard a small cry fill the tent and she sighed with relief and joy. That is until she felt another contraction.

"Ok push again your having another baby" the healer said once again taking her place in front of Clarke. Another 5 minutes passed and the tent filled with one more baby cry.

"Is that it?" Clarke asked hoping that she didn't have to do that again.

"Yes. You have two beautiful babies here. A month early so there are quite small but they look healthy and they have got quite the lungs on them to say how small they are. One boy and one girl" Octavia said coming to stand at her best friends side. Abby and the other healer over to a fresh pot of water so they could get the newborns cleaned before they handed them to their mothers.

As soon as Clarke held her baby girl for the first time, tears started streaming down her face and a grin etched itself on her face. She ran her fingers over the smooth skin on the baby's face and watched as she screwed her little button nose up and winged softly. She could see tears falling down the Commanders face as well as a smile sitting firmly on her lips. In that moment she was not the Commander, she did not have to pressure and responsibility of leading whole armies. She was just Lexa. A new mother and a new wife enjoying the joys of life.

"You thought of any names yet?" Raven asked as she stood at the side of Clarke. Lexa walked round to Clarke's other side and they swapped children so they could hold both.

"Yes we picked both a boys name and a girls name as we did not know the gender of the child" Lexa said, speaking for the first time since her daughter's birth.

"May I present to you the newborn children of the two Commanders. Malia Griffin and Elijah Griffin" Clarke spoke as she sat up fully and held her newborn baby tightly and securely in her arms.

"Mama can I come in?" Kayla asked popping her head inside the tent.

"Of course you can. Come and meet your brother and sister" Clarke said waving her other daughter into the room. Kayla passed through the entrance of the tent and came to stand next to her mother.

"I thought you were only having one baby" the little girl said, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"We thought so too" Lexa said from the other side of Clarke.

"Do you want to hold her?" Clarke asked smiling. Kayla nodded then got up to sit beside her mother while Clarke showed her how to hold the baby. She placed the baby in Kayla's and took in the sight.

"What are their names?" she asked stroking the of hair on her sisters head.

"She is called Malia and the baby your mother is holding is called Elijah" she said and smiled even bigger as Kayla began talking to her.

"Hi Malia, I am your big sister. I always wanted a little brother or a little sister and now I have both. I promise I will be the best big sister in the world. I will protect you and love you forever. Nobody will hurt you while I am around" she said in a soft voice and a smile on her face then proceeded to place a tender kiss on the baby's head.

"You too Eli. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise" she said looking over to the other tiny baby in her mother's arms. Clarke and Lexa's tears started again when they heard their oldest daughter vow to protect her younger siblings.

 **Well that was a surprise. You all thought that Clarke was going to have only one child. I don't know why I decided to make her have twins instead haha. I think Kayla is sweet when handling her younger siblings. She will be a great big sister.**


	21. Chapter 21 Epilogue

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I keep forgetting about the last chapter and keep thinking it is finished even thoe my girlfriend reminds me all the time. I may have gone a little crazy with the last chapter but I just thought it would be cute. Anyway here is the last chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Epilogue 6 years later.**

"Artemis Blake don't you dare climb any further up those ladders. Apollo get off the roof before I come over there before I lock you in your room and make you miss the party" Octavia shouted from across the field as she watched her 3 year old daughter and son attempt to climb onto the roof of the Ark and walk along it without being seen. She was also trying to watch her youngest daughter Persephone who was only just learning to walk at 8 months old.

"Jason get off your sister" Bellamy said walking over to his kids. Jason was 5 years old and Clarissa was 4. He stopped pulling his sisters hair when he heard his dads voice but turned around to tackle his 2 year old brother Damien when he hit him over the head with a wooden sword.

"Cassie stop tormenting your sister" Raven shouted to her 4 year old who was poking and prodding her 2 year old sister Crystal. Clarke just watched on at the scene before her as she set up the buffet table for the guests. Today her twins were turning 6 years old. They had woken up early that morning and jumped on their parents and older sister telling them that it was their birthday.

"Kayla could you go and get some blankets and pillows out of our rooms please and set them out on the floor under the tree" Clarke asked her oldest daughter who nodded eagerly and ran off to get what she needed to. 5 minutes later she came running back with 2 girls and 4 boys chasing after her. One of the girls and two of the boys had Blonde hair and Green eyes, the others had Brown hair and Blue eyes. All the kids were the perfect mix of Clarke and Lexa.

A little while after the twins were born Abby found a way for same sex couples to conceive. Both the Commanders had always talked about having a large family and that is exactly what they got. They now had 7 children and couldn't be happier.

Kayla was the oldest at 11 years old with long almond Brown hair and Blue/Grey eyes. Twins Malia and Elijah were next at 6 years old, they both had bright Blonde hair and forest Green eyes. Next came Tobias who had dark Brown hair and Green eyes, he was 4 years old. Then Carrie who was 3 years old, she had Blonde hair and Blue eyes. Next was Nathaniel at 2 years old, he had Blonde hair and Green eyes. Lastly came Christopher who was 1 year old ,he had Brown hair and Blue eyes.

An hour later everything had been prepared and set up around the tables which had all been pushed together to fit everyone. The children sat at one side and the adults sat at the other. They had made some organic candy but it was only used as a treat, the adults were not looking forward to 15 hyper kids but it was a special occasion so they didn't mind all that much.

"I can't believe you guys are 6 already" Clarke sighed and grabbed ahold of Lexa's hand under the table.

"You say that every year Mama" Malia said rolling her eyes at her mothers sayings.

"I know but it's true. You and your siblings are growing up too fast" she said with slight sadness in her voice.

"You will have to let us go one day" Elijah said smiling at his mothers. He knew they wanted their kids to stay small and innocent as long as possible but they had to grow up some day.

"We will, just not yet" Lexa said laughing and her kids and her wife. Clarke had always been the sentimental and overprotective type while Lexa had been laid back and more calm about things. She understood that kids needed to have their freedom and needed to be left to run wild a little. He brain knew that but her heart was telling her to keep them all as close to her heart as possible.

Happy Birthday was sung and the food was eaten. The kids were left to run around and use up some of the energy from all the sugar they had consumed while the adults sat on the grass talking between themselves.

A lot had changed in 6 years. All the fruit and vegetables had started to grow as well as some other nutrition filled plants which were widely used between all tribes. A path and fence had been built between The Ark and the drop ship which was now full of supplies for winter. They were not working on getting electricity to TonDC and Polis.

Bellamy and Echo had married a few months after Clarke and Lexa had. Octavia and Lincoln had done the same about a year after that. Raven and Wick had married only a few months ago and Abby and Markus had just got engaged.

"This turned out better than anybody could have ever imagined" Jaha said as he walked up to Abby and Markus.

"I know, who would have thought that we would be on the ground and actually find people down here much less have such a close relationship with them" Abby said as she watched her daughter and friends chase the kids around the open space.

"It is amazing how far we have come in 6 years" Markus said as he eyed the Ark and how different it looked.

"We still have a lot to do but we are finally at peace" Abby said grabbing Markus's hand and lacing their fingers together.

When all the kids had finally calmed down and gone to sleep, all the adults sat on the top of the hill and watched the sun go down over the cities in the distance.

 **That's it, it is finally finished. Like I said, I know I have gone mental with the last chapter but I like to think of Lexa and Clarke as family orientated people. Clarke was an only child and Lexa had only one brother who left as soon as he could. They didn't want their kids growing up as they did, they wanted a big family so they can always look out for each other.**


End file.
